


Set Fire to the Rain

by Angryminion17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking Games, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryminion17/pseuds/Angryminion17
Summary: Daenerys and Jon have been best friends for years. Will a drunk game night be the end of what they know? Should they throw caution to the wind and follow their hearts? Or should sanity and logic prevail?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 354
Kudos: 332





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I'm not much of a writer, but I couldn't get the story out of my head and there was something pushing me to go ahead and post it.

Daenerys

Her brothers tried to talk her out of her decision to move after college, but she had been determined to go out on her own. Far enough away that they couldn’t just pop up any time they wanted, but still close enough that a visit home wouldn’t be too much hassle. One would assume living somewhere as long as she had would have made them accustomed to the weather, but despite living in the northwest basically her whole life, she still had a strong dislike for the weather at times.

“Ugh, I might as well head out. Clearly this isn’t stopping any time soon.” Daenerys mumbled to herself as she stood in the lobby of her building. She stepped under the awning and lifted her umbrella before heading out into the rain.

She loved living in Seattle and the sound of the rain when she was settled in the coziness of her own apartment but having to brave the world around her in this weather always made her a little sad. If anyone else had invited her out she probably would have declined, but he was her best friend and she missed him dearly.

Daenerys walked into the restaurant and immediately spotted him at the bar lost in his phone. “So, who is she?” She whispered in his ear. He raised his head with a huge smile, got up from his seat and wrapped her in a bear hug.

“You know you’re the only woman in my life.” Jon said with a smirk poking her in the side.

Daenerys took off her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair next to him before taking a seat. “So, what’s going on? You never explained this little impromptu visit.” She started as she flagged down the bartender to get some water. “It’s been like a year since I’ve seen you and here you go texting me out the blue saying you’re coming for a visit. You on the run?” She let out a giggle.

“Glad to know your tendency to over exaggerate is still intact” He chuckled as he looked playfully offended. “For one, you know you just saw me around the holidays. Which according to every calendar in the world, is only six months.

He was interrupted by an annoyed voice. “What can I get for you two?”

Daenerys watched as Jon popped his mouth while studying the menu for a moment. She knew he understood her simplistic eating habits and whatever he got would be good for the both of them “Can we just get some chicken tenders and an order of onion rings?” He questioned before turning his gaze back to her. “This visit isn’t exactly a visit.”

She eyed him curiously for a moment as she took a sip of her water, but she let him continue uninterrupted. “I got offered a promotion and I get to choose where I operate from. I miss being close to home, so I chose Seattle.” Jon said casually as rubbed his hand over the scruff on his face.

Daenerys nearly choked she was so excited. “Are you serious?!” She asked as she scooted to the edge of her seat. They’d been friends for years, but after college the friendship was primarily preserved electronically due to the distance, which for most people was nearly impossible to maintain, but for them it was still a seamless friendship. Although nothing was a good as physically hanging out with him. From the moment they met freshman year, something just clicked, and they had been more or less inseparable ever since.

She was ecstatic to have him close again. “Congratulations! We have to do something to celebrate. Does your family know? I know Arya will love having you back.”

“I figured I’d give the news in person, so I’m riding down tomorrow to surprise them. You want to come with?”

“And watch Catelyn shit bricks? You bet your ass I’m coming.” She snickered.

Daenerys knew that Jon was close with everyone in his family except his stepmother. While she was never abusive to him, she gave off the vibe that she always resented his presence in her house, despite the fact that he came to live with them when he was quite young and has spent majority of his life with them. He didn’t talk about it much, but about a year into their friendship her curiosity got the better of her and he explained that his mother died when he was three and was legally adopted by his uncle who raised him as his own son. To his five “siblings” he was their brother, but to Catelyn he was a constant reminder of one of the worse times in her life.

Jon let out a laugh. “See? That’s why we’re best friends, you get me. Sam would have tried to talk me out of making a surprise of it. I decided I’d make it an ordeal and pop up around dinner. That way I can see everyone, and she knows I’m not staying long. I won’t let her ruin this for me.”

The bartender came back with their food, asked if they needed anything else and left them to their conversation when they both shook their heads to indicate they were fine. It was way too easy to fall back in the habit of having him around, laughing and joking like they always did. Everything with Jon was serene and she felt grounded when he was there. They ate and talked half the afternoon away about nothing in particular.

She hadn’t realized the time until a text came in breaking her concentration.

What time should I head over?

The text read. She mentally berated herself because she was so happy Jon was back that she forgot about the plans she had later on.

How about around 7? I’m not far from home so I should be back by then.

She typed quickly and looked back to Jon’s questioning stare.

“What’s with the face? You got a date you’re dreading or something? I can come up with an emergency. Just say the word” he teased.

“Oh, nothing like that.” She said quickly. “I just forgot I had someone coming over and my place is a disaster area. I was deciding if throwing everything into the closet would work.” Daenerys laughed as she motioned to the bartender for the check.

“Mhmm. So, it’s definitely a guy cause you never care about that. Granted a disaster to you is a sock sticking out of the drawer a smidge.” He responded as he reached for his wallet. She placed her hand on his to stop him.

“My treat since you surprised me by coming down.” She paid for their food, ignoring his previous comments. “You found a place yet? Or have an idea of what you’re looking for?” She asked as she put on her jacket and they headed towards the door.

“Not in the slightest” he shrugged. “I was just going to get a hotel for the time being. It’s just me so it’s not like I need a lot of space.”

Daenerys eyed him intently. “Hotel?! You will not! You can stay with me. I have a spare bedroom” She said sternly. “As a matter of fact, I believe there’s availability in my building if you wanted to look there. I know you’ve never seen the new place, but it’s nice. It’s not far from here”

“Lead the way.” He motioned with his arm a small grin on his face.

They walked back to her place chatting about their time apart, but she could see something else brewing behind what they were discussing. She wondered what it was, but she knew better than to press the issue when he got like that. Jon sometimes looked as if he carried the weight of the world’s problems on his shoulders. He’d talk about whatever it was when he’s ready she thought to herself.

“Ooh, you’re living it up, aren’t you?” Jon started as she led him into her building towards the elevator. “You weren’t lying when you said this was nice”

“Shut up” Daenerys said laughing and punching him in the arm. “Do you want to see the place or not? Cause I’ll let you waste money on a hotel if that’s what you really wanna do.” She kept walking not bothering to wait for his response. She knew he’d never actually turn around to leave.

“For someone so tiny, you hit hard” He joked once the elevator started moving to her floor. They stood silently for a second and she heard the faint ding and headed out into the hallway for a short walk before she reached her door. Daenerys wasn’t a neat freak, but she wasn’t overly messy either; however, this morning she had been in such a rush to meet Jon that she had things thrown all over the place.

“Please don’t judge. I was in the middle of washing when I got your text and I didn’t have time to put my clothes away.” She warned as she opened up the door to reveal piles of clothes lining the entrance of her apartment. Her laundry room was just a few steps to the left behind her front door. She felt her cheeks warm a bit as she watched him glance to the separated piles of clothes sitting in front of her washing machine.

She took off her jacket and the combat boots she was wearing and placed them into her hall closet. “How about I give you a quick tour? And then I’ll get to work on these.” She gestured to the laundry.

Daenerys opened the door next to her laundry room. “Here is a half bath that the guest usually use if they aren’t staying over. There’s a bathroom in the guestroom, but that hardly gets used because no one ever stays over.” She said as she led him over to her spare bedroom. “I think my brother was the last person to stay.”

“Dany, this is really nice. If the rest of the building is half as nice as this, you might just be stuck with me.” Jon replied, eyeing the set up of the room. “You still work on your apps?” He asked as his attention turned to the computer sitting in the corner of the room.

“Of course, but I’m a little stuck on what I want to do next. I know I should start on something before school starts back because I know once that happens, I’ll be pressed for time to work on it.” She responded and started heading out of the room. “As you can see, its pretty open. Here’s the kitchen, help yourself to whatever you want, the dining room and the living room. My room is just through there.” She pointed towards the closed door to the left of the refrigerator before heading back towards the laundry room to start her washing again.

Jon sat down on the sofa as she started her task. “You weren’t here when I came to visit. How long you have you lived here?” He inquired.

She pondered for a moment. “I moved in about two or three months ago. I was looking for a place closer to the school to minimize my commute. You know me” She called from the front of the apartment. “I’m all for efficiency.”

Dany put her clothes in the washer and threw the rest back in their baskets. She’d resigned herself to just finish the next day before they made the trip to Tacoma for dinner.

“So, what’s been going on with you sir? Tell me about this fancy new job you got going for you.” She said as she plopped down on the couch next to Jon putting her legs over his, quickly falling into their normal routine. Most people that saw them together, automatically assumed they were a couple and frequently commented on it, but it had never been that way with Jon. She liked to joke that he was her other half regardless of what happened with anyone else because she knew his friendship was something, she counted on more than anything in the world.

He ran his hand through his curls. “It’s a senior software engineer position, so nothing too “fancy”.” He said, gesturing air quotes. “I now have the ability to work remotely if I choose to, so I wasn’t forced to stay in New York if I didn’t want to. I mean it’s nice there and all, but there’s something about the west coast that was pulling me back. I’ll probably head into the building most days, but I like having the option of staying home in sweats too.”

Jon had turned on her TV and began absentmindedly flipping through the apps on her firestick. “I know what you mean.” She responded. “That’s partly why I LOVE summer break so much. I get free time, but I get to do something I enjoy from the comfort of my own home.”

They fell into a lull and simply sat there enjoying each other’s company. That was of the things Daenerys loved most about her friendship with Jon. They didn’t have to do or say much, just being around one another was enough.

“Hey!” Dany said abruptly breaking the comfortable silence. “You didn’t bring anything with you? Where’s your stuff?”

“Of course, I brought stuff with me silly. I was basically kidnapped from the restaurant by a mad woman and everything was left in the car.” He replied tickling her feet. “I’m going to go get it, I didn’t want to move cause your couch was so comfy and this show was surprising pretty funny.” He had settled on some reality show on USA a while back.

“Do you want me to go with you?” She managed to get out through fits of laughter while also trying to get away from his grip. Dany wanted to spend as much time as she could with him before they both got sucked back into their crazy work schedules. She was a teacher at the elementary school nearby and was out for the summer, but she knew Jon would be starting his new position soon.

She finally stood up and walked to the closet to put on her boots back on, throwing insults back and forth with Jon while he made his way to the bathroom. She was lining up to say something back to him when she was interrupted mid-sentence by a knock at her door. Daenerys looked at the clock on the wall that read five thirty. She still had an hour and a half before Missy would be over and she had no idea who this could be because it was uncommon for anyone, let alone Missandei to show up to her house without at least sending a text. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket to make sure she hadn’t missed any messages before she took a step to look out her peephole. Whoever was at her door was too tall to be seen fully, but she had a guess at who it was, and her heart dropped.

Another knock came breaking her from her thoughts. She took a deep breath, opened the door to find her ex Drogo standing in her doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments I've gotten so far.. Here is chapter 2. I hope everyone likes it.. I think I've tweaked it like 20 times, so here goes nothing.

Daenerys

Daenerys had all of two seconds to allow herself to be shocked before Drogo took a step towards her. She put her hand up to stop him, anger bubbling up inside her. _Who does he think he is? S_ he thought to herself.

“What the hell are you doing here Drogo?” She bit back her distaste. There was silence for a while, and she began to get irritated.

“I came to fight for you. I want you back.”

Dany let out a humorless chuckle and he looked confused. “Why are you laughing? What’s so funny?” He asked clearly not hearing what he said.

“You came to “fight” for me. That’s precisely one of, if not the main reason we’re not together anymore. You’re always looking for a fight and trying to prove you’re the biggest badass out there. No one can match the _mighty_ Drogo. You always chose the wrong shit to prioritize. Newsflash, it was never me. I’m sick of it and I honestly don’t have it in me to deal with it anymore.” She fumed, but she could tell he was no longer paying attention as he was looking over her towards her spare bedroom.

Dany turned to see that Jon had come out of the room while she was talking. “So, this is why I can’t get you back huh?” Drogo replied, pulling her focus back to him. “You’ve already rebounded to someone else I see. I guess I should have known it wouldn’t take you long.” There wasn’t anger in his voice, but if she knew any better, she’d have thought he actually sounded hurt by the thought that she had moved on so quickly. He certainly wasn’t known for being overly affectionate with anyone.

“First of all, that’s Jon… My best friend, who I’ve talked about more times than I can count and who’s picture you’ve seen about a thousand times. Further proof my previous arguments. Not that I have to explain myself to you, and second of all…” she paused for a moment. She had been with someone else since she and Drogo split, but she wasn’t about to let him in on the secret. “You can go. I’m not exactly sure what you thought was going to happen with this little display, but I meant what I said when I ended it. I won’t continue to tell a grown man what to do and how to treat me.”

He opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. He backed out of the door without another word and she shut the it behind him. Of all the ways the day could have gone, that was nowhere on her list. She turned to see Jon leaning against the counter pretending to be interested in his phone. She knew that despite her attempts to keep the interaction private, he had heard most of what had taken place between them.

“So, that’s the date you were dreading huh?” Jon said clearly trying to ease her mood.

“Had I been expecting it, hell yea I would have been dreading it.” She said as she headed to the fridge for a drink. “He’s just so frustrating at times. It’s always what he wants, never about me. Like the first, second and third thing on his mind is himself. It’s exhausting to deal with I swear. It took God knows how long before I got him to stop trying to always fuck me doggystyle. We’re not fucking dogs.”

Dany took a swig of her soda and continued her rant. “I mean it’s great every once in a while, but not every damn time. I like a little passion, I want to be teased, you know a little foreplay never hurt, you know what I mean?” She finally finished as she looked up at a wide-eyed Jon.

“What?” She asked him confused. “Why are you looking like that?”

He shook his head. “No reason. Are you still coming with me to get my stuff?” He said quickly as if to change the subject.

“Yea of course.” She responded hesitantly. “Let’s go. Missy will be here in about an hour and I want to stop by the Farmer’s market on the way back for some wine.” Daenerys walked back to the closet to get her jacket and picked her keys up out of the bowl on the table by the door and they headed back out.

As they waited for the elevator, she played back everything that happened to pinpoint what she said that cause Jon to look a little embarrassed. She recounted the exchange with Drogo, but surely it couldn’t have been that because he was fine when she came in the kitchen and then it hit her as the doors opened up. She had been so encompassed by Drogo’s audacity to show up at her house that she hadn’t even realized where her frustration took her. Her and Jon had a pretty unspoken rule about discussing their sex lives with each other, sober at least, and without even realizing it she’d broken that.

_No wonder he looked so uncomfortable._ She thought, but there was no way for her to apologize for it without bringing it back up, so she assumed it was better if she just left it alone. They walked back near the restaurant in silence.

They were a couple minutes from their destination when Jon spoke. “So, what are you and Missy doing tonight?”

“We’re supposed to be having a girl’s night.”

“Damn, did I ruin it by showing up unannounced?” He asked quietly.

Dany responded quickly. “No. We never really plan it out too much. She’ll come over or I’ll go over there and we just kind of see where the night takes us. Sometimes it’s just dinner and a movie in the house and sometimes after a long week, we’ll go out to a club for drinks and a little dancing. We haven’t decided what we’re doing tonight, and you’re welcome to join.”

“You _just_ said it’s girl’s night. That would imply a night that consists of just girls.”

“Well, it can be girls plus Jon night. We can go out, it’ll be fun. I bet these Seattle women would love you and we still have to celebrate your promotion and your homecoming.” She replied as they reached his car.

He unlocked the door, got in and Daenerys followed suit. “You enjoy your time with your friend. We have all the time in the world to celebrate, whatever you have in mind for that.” She swore she could hear his eyes rolling with his last statement as he pulled off. “Trust me, we have plenty of time and I’m not going anywhere. Plus, I gotta start the apartment search and look at arrangements to get all my crap from my place in New York.”

She remembered his apartment back east. Dany made it her mission to take a trip at least once a year before the school year started back up and last year, she went to New York to visit Jon. She recounted everything he had packed in his tiny studio apartment and knew that would take some planning, but the trickiest part she knew would be getting his great white dog back.

“I’ll probably have to fly back to get everything done before I have to start here.” He said, breaking her from her thoughts.

“How is Ghost by the way?”

“Huge!” Jon responded with a smile. “Just wait until you see him. I’m having a hard time believing he’s not actually a wolf. It took some convincing to get my landlord to agree to have him in the house. All the others are big like that too from what I’ve seen on Facetime. I don’t know where dad got them, but I’m pretty sure they’re still growing.”

It always made her feel good to hear him talk about his family with such pride. It gave her hope that maybe one day everything between her and her brothers would work out for the best. Dany was the youngest of three children and the only girl. Her relationship with Rhaegar was great, but things got a little dicey when it came to Viserys. He walked around with a sense that everyone owes him something and it got to the point that her and Rhae couldn’t stand to be around him for more than a few minutes at a time unless accompanied by their parents. Even then it was a strain not to pour hot gravy over his head.

“Hey, can you stop here? I’ll be like two seconds.” She asked pointing to the Farmer’s market she mentioned, and he pulled the car off to the side. “Do you want anything?”

Jon shook his head and she was out, headed into the store. She heard her phone ring and she pulled it out to look at the text while heading to the wine aisle. She had a message from Missandei.

M: Hey, Grey is tap dancing on my last good nerve. You mind if I come over a little earlier than 7?

D: Sure. What time were you thinking?

Dany quickly responded and got an immediate reply.

M: Uh, like now, lol. I’ve been riding around the block forever & I have to tinkle.

D: Haha, I had to step out, but I’ll be there in about 3 minutes. Getting more wine, go ahead up. Right around the corner, be along shortly.

She finished her reply, grabbed what she came for and headed to the register. She didn’t want to have Missy waiting longer than necessary.

“Sorry about that. Missy texted me letting me know she was pulling into the parking garage” Dany said as she settled back into the car. She could tell she interrupted Jon deep in thought.

“No problem at all. You get the good stuff?” He joked as he put the car in drive and began heading in the direction she was indicating with her hands.

“That I did. Might end up just being a low-key night after all” She grabbed her stuff off the floor as Jon popped the trunk to retrieve his suitcase. They quickly made their way inside. She was bursting to tell her friend about her surprised filled day. Even though she could talk to Jon about pretty much anything, there were still some things she preferred a woman’s viewpoint on. Jon’s apparent angst was one such thing she wanted to get an opinion about. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but Dany got the feeling there was something on his mind he wanted to talk about, but never got around to getting it out.

“Hi.” She said abruptly to the curly haired woman leaning next to her door. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t expecting to go back out today.” Dany continued as she handed the wine to Missy and fumbled with her keys, “Jon this is Missandei, Missandei this is Jon.”

“Missy, please.” Missandei say pleasantly reaching out her hand. “It’s so nice to finally meet the infamous Jon Snow. I’ve heard so much about you from clutzy over here.” Daenerys could feel the eyes on her back as she bent down to pick up the keys she dropped. She heard Jon let out a hearty laugh before he responded with “nice to meet you too.”

She finally got the door open and took her bag back from Missy as she sprinted past her to the hallway bathroom. “Apparently she _really_ had to go.” Jon whispered as he headed past her to the guest room with his things.

“Let me know if you need any more hangers.” Dany called behind him as she went to the kitchen to place her bottle in the freezer. There was a momentary quiet lingering in the area.

“So…” Missy started walking into the room while both women worked to remove their jackets. “You never mentioned how cute Jon was. You talk about him all the time, but you neglected to bring up that little detail.” She said with a suspicious look.

Dany laughed, “His charms aren’t lost on me. I just never thought it was relevant. I’d totally set you up, but I doubt Grey would like either of us very much after that.” She made her way to a seat on the other side of the counter next to Missandei.

“True. I love him dearly…” She paused.

“Why do I sense a but coming?” Daenerys inquired.

“Oh, no but! I love him.” Missy said seriously. “He for whatever reason he has this insane idea that he’s a comedian all of sudden and there’s a new bad joke every five minutes. I’m on the verge of withholding sex if he doesn’t stop soon.”

“Ahh, sex… a treasured memory. Don’t do it cause you’re punishing yourself in the long run.” Dany teased. “I don’t even remember the last time I had mind-blowing, toe curling sex and I miss it terribly. I guess you could say I’m frustrated.” She stretched as if to work some of the frustration out.”

“Hey, I need to make a quick run. I’ll be back in a little bit. You need anything?” Jon interrupted with slightly pink cheeks. She could tell he probably overheard part of their conversation. _Damn, twice in one day. S_ he thought.

“I’m good, what about you?” She directed to Missy who just shook her head. “See you in a bit. My keys are in the bowl by the door.”

As soon as they heard the door lock Missandei’s focus turned to Dany. “He was redder than the strawberries at the market down the street.” She giggled. “I guess it’s safe to say he heard that conversation. Have you and he ever?..” Missy scrunched up her face as she allowed her question to trail off.

“Of course not. It’s never been like that between us. We’re just friends, but we generally shy away from talking about sex with each other while sober. Drogo stopped by earlier unannounced and you know how angry he makes me.” Dany hesitated. “So, in my irritation I started rambling and I accidentally mentioned all the times he kept trying to do me doggystyle to Jon and you should have seen the look on his face. I thought his eyes were going to explode.”

The curly haired woman looked at her friend for a few seconds before she spoke. “I know I just met him, and we haven’t spoken that much, but from what I just seen and what you told me I’d say… and this is just MY opinion. I think there might be a little bit more than friendship on his mind.”

Daenerys open her mouth to argue, but a perfectly manicured finger stopped her in her tracks.” Hear me out please.” Missy continued. “You say you guys never talk about sex sober, which means you probably have definitely talked about it before. I’m sure you guys have been drinking together, and who knows what sort of things come up in conversations then. He’s a man first and foremost and you’re gorgeous! Talk about sex with any guy and I can guarantee you’re giving them something to think about. I highly doubt Jon is any different in that aspect. He’s heard tells of your sex life twice today without a drop of alcohol between you and he’s had a visible reaction both times? Oh, he’s had a thought or two. Believe me.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but she wouldn’t put much stock in it. She loved her friend greatly; however, Missandei was the type of person who loved love and always secretly shipped people together. She was usually spot on in her observations, kind of like some freaky superpower, but Dany refused to let that be the case this time. Her friendship with Jon was too important for that.

“I highly doubt that, but I know how you get, so I won’t argue with you.” She finally said. “What are we going to do tonight?” she asked, desperate to talk about anything else, as she stood up to get the wine out the freezer. She knew it was nowhere near as cold as she wanted it, but she needed some form of alcohol in her system.

“How about we go out? We haven’t done that in a while. That might be fun.”

The two women grabbed their wine and headed into the bedroom. Missy was raiding Dany’s closet for something to wear while Daenerys sat on her ottoman periodically giving her opinion of different outfits. Neither of them was sure where the night would originally take them, so Missy had just come over with what she was wearing.

She had been resting for nearly an hour contemplating her own outfit for the evening when she heard Jon return and head towards his room. About fifteen minutes later she caught the sound of the shower running and shutting off a few minutes after. She finished off her drink and made her way to the closet to try on the first outfit she had in mind.

She wasn’t completely sold on it once she had it on, so she removed it, put on a pair of joggers and a tank top while she pondered some more. Missy indicated that she was going to take a quick shower to which Dany just nodded. Once the bathroom door closed, she made her way back in the kitchen and started rummaging through her drawers until she found what she was looking for.

“Hey, Jon?” Dany knocked on the door. He opened it to reveal him standing in sweats, with no shirt, wiping his wet curls with a towel. Despite his efforts, little droplets of water still dripped down onto his chiseled chest. She was absolutely stunned. Yes, they were just friends, but she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed how amazing he looked especially now, half naked. After all, she was still a woman. Best Friend or not.

He waited patiently for her to continue with what she came to say. “Missy and I decided we’re going to go out and I wanted to give you the spare key… Just in case you needed to go anywhere.” She lingered a moment. “Plus, you’ll need it anyway since you’re staying for a while.” She got out quickly before turning and heading back to her room. Dany noted a smirk on his face as he took the keys and closed the door.

_What was that?_ She thought to herself. She had seen Jon shirtless numerous times over the years, but she had never had a reaction like that before. _It’s just been so long and now my body is having a laugh at my expense. Especially after what Missandei said earlier. Nothing has changed._ She mentally noted. Daenerys stood for a moment behind her closed door making herself dissolve any thoughts on the man in the room across the apartment and headed to her walk-in closet to get ready.

Daenerys had settled on a black satin laced body suit, with some ripped skinny jeans and black open toed ankle boots, while Missy decided to wear a Burgundy colored mesh bodycon dressed she convinced Dany to buy on one of their numerous shopping trips and a pair of thigh high boots she’d left behind on one of their previous outings. After a quick shower, she got dressed, pulled her hair up into a neat bun and put on a little make up.

She checked herself in the full-length mirror she had in the living room, snapped a couple of pictures and called out to Jon to let him know they were leaving. She checked the time on her phone which read eight forty-five. Her and Missy decided to have dinner before heading out to the club. It was nearly eleven by the time they got into the line at Q Nightclub.

Once in, they headed straight for the bar to fully begin their night. The whole experience went by in a blur. They were chatting, drinking, posting pictures and dancing the craziness of their day away. The next thing Dany knew it was two In the morning and she saw Missy texting away on her phone securing their ride home. The ladies shared a car, which dropped Daenerys off first. She kissed her friend on the cheek and wobbled into the building up the elevator and into her apartment.

As soon as she entered the door, she began removing her confines. She pulled her hair down from its bun which had become a bit disheveled throughout the night. She took a step and started removing her clothes as quietly as possible as she made her way to her room, a trail of garments following her like breadcrumbs. Once in her room she dropped to her bed and slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon

Sleep evaded Jon that night. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t make himself fall asleep. He expected with everything that had taken place that day the exhaustion would overtake him when he laid down, but it hadn’t. Finally, in the wee hours of the morning he able to relax enough to sleep. The last thing he recalled was a faint clink associated with a door closing.

Jon got up from his restless night the next morning and decided to make breakfast. He figured it was the least he could do to return Dany’s hospitality, and he thought the food would help with the hangover she was surely going to have.

When he finished cooking, he knocked on her door, but there was no answer. The litter of clothes he put in the laundry room, while the food cooked, was a clear confirmation that she had made it home safely. He knocked once more and tried the door handle when there was no answer. The door was unlocked so he quietly let himself in to place the food on her bedside table and moved back towards the kitchen. Jon turned to close her door back when he heard her move and a small grunt escaped her lips, the covers dropped down her back a bit. He noticed three dragon tattoos going down the right side of her back starting at her shoulder, each a different color, black, green and a yellow/gold mix.

She never mentioned any other tattoos to him besides the ‘fire and blood’ etched on her wrist, which had come up on one of their many FaceTime calls. He laughed to himself at how she could still manage to surprise him. He took one final glance at the peaceful figure and closed the door to let her sleep.

Jon retrieved his laptop from his room, made his plate and began his hunt for an apartment. He knew Daenerys wouldn’t care how long he stayed, but he didn’t want to wear out his welcome. Besides, he had grown accustomed to having his own space. He started with the listing Dany mentioned yesterday before expanding his search. To his surprise there were several openings for one-bedroom apartments in her building, a couple were only a floor or two below where his was currently sitting.

_Should I really apply to live here?_ He pondered for a moment. Surely, they’d get sick of each other at some point. They hadn’t lived this close to each other in years because he had moved across the country shortly after graduation. Against all odds, their friendship continued to thrive while he was in New York. Jon wondered if the close proximity would have any bearing on that.

After a short while, Jon heard movement in the next room followed by a string of profanity that pulled him from his thoughts. Then the door opened.

“Don’t ever in life let me go out and drink like that again. I think I can actually feel my liver dying.” Dany groaned.

Jon looked up from his computer. “I don’t know how I could have stopped you this time, seeing as I was here tucked safely in bed.” He teased.

“Yea, yea, yea… rub that in now why don’t you? Thanks for the food by the way.” She said popping her plate in the microwave.

“No problem, I thought the grease would help. I found these in my bag.” He replied as he nudged a bottle of ibuprofen towards her. “They usually work for me when I’m hungover.” Jon finished his food, got up from his spot at the table by the window and started cleaning the mess he made in Dany’s kitchen.

“You do breakfast in bed and you clean up? I’m surprised no one has snatched you up.” She mumbled as she took a bite of her food. Daenerys took a seat on one of her bar stools at the counter. 

“It seemed like you had a good time, so I thought I’d make the morning simple for you.” He replied nodding his towards the entrance of the apartment. “Couldn’t wait to get to your room apparently.”

Jon noticed a blush creep up Dany’s face at his comment and they existed in silence for a while. Him finishing up his cleaning and her eating breakfast. He broke the stillness and turned his attention to Daenerys. “What do you have planned for today? Outside of dinner tonight. You’re still coming with me, right?”

“Honestly, tonight was all I really planned for. After last night I probably should just crawl back in bed and pull the covers over my head. Wanna just do movies and maybe order Chinese for lunch? Or did you already have something to do?” She inquired.

“That’s okay with me. I figured we’d head out about five, just in case we run into traffic. They usually do dinner around seven. I was texting with Robb yesterday; it looks like everyone will be there.”

“Sounds like a plan. I miss them.” Daenerys said as she took the last bite of food, walked around her island and washed her plate off. “Can you be the best person ever and agree to having movie day in my room? I want to lay down.” She put on her best puppy dog eyes.

He could never refuse her. “Sure, give me five minutes and I’m all yours. Pick whatever movie you want.” Jon went to the guest room, dropped off his MacBook, picked up his phone and charger before heading to his friends’ room.

She was already comfy in her bed when he came in. He watched her pat the left side of the bed excitedly and he moved to join her. “A Marvel movie again?! How many times have you watched these this summer alone?” He goaded. Settling into place at her side.

“Don’t act like you don’t love these movies. I distinctly remember it was you that got me hooked in the first place.” She responded. She scooted closer to him. He noticed years ago that she always seems to irradiate heat no matter the temperature and it really reminded him that he was back home. Jon thought about all their years of friendship and how much he missed spending time with her while he was away.

He had turned his attention to the movie playing when a few minutes in he heard soft sighs coming from the woman on his right. She’d fallen asleep. _Typical,_ He thought. Jon made an effort to leave, but each time he moved over to get up from the bed, Dany trailed as if they were attached by a string. He ultimately gave up, focused on the movie and just let her snooze. Before he knew it, he was pulled under a wave of sleep as well.

Jon hadn’t even realized he dozed off until his phone rang. He saw the caller ID and promptly hit the decline button. The time read three forty-five, which meant they’d been asleep for majority of the day. He looked over and saw that Daenerys was still unconscious, so he took the moment to collect his things and head out giving her a few more minutes of rest before he disturbed it by waking her up.

Once in the privacy of his own space, he unlocked his phone and dialed his last call back, wishing it would go unanswered.

“What’s up Jon? I just tried to call you.” A voice said after the second ring.

“Yea I know, I was taking a nap.” He responded, already anxious to finish the conversation. “Is something wrong?”

“Nope. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out later. I could come by your place around 10, when I get off.” The voice replied eagerly.

“Sorry Ygritte.” Jon stopped for a moment. “I’m actually in Seattle now.” There was an extended pause and he was about to fill it when she spoke up.

“Foooorrrr?” She exaggerated, letting her irritation that he hadn’t immediately offered up that information to be known.

“I’m here visiting with my best friend… and We’re going to see my family later tonight.” He hesitated for a second. “Actually, I have to head out soon. Can I call you back?”

There was a curt, “sure.” For a response and the call disconnected.

He laid back on the bed feeling drained. Things with Ygritte were never exactly as simple as he expected them to be. They’d had a few hookups over the last year, but it was nothing beyond that. Jon made it clear early on that he wasn’t looking for a relationship which she seemed more than willing to accept. Lately, she’d been pushing for more than he was willing to give her, and she was always extremely vocal about her opinions on the matter. It got to the point where he thought it was best to make a clean break, but he always ended up feeling bad about trying to ghost her that he’d eventually respond. Though he did remain vigilant in his resolve of not having her over to his apartment. He was just never able to vision himself with Ygritte in the way she wanted.

For a quick minute he imagined the ordeal that would have taken place had she’d known the friend he was “visiting” was Dany. Ygritte was territorial to a somewhat frightening degree. Jon shook his head at that last thought and double checked the time on his phone. He’d given Daenerys an extra fifteen minutes. If he didn’t wake her up now, they’d never leave on time and she’d give him hell if he left without her.

He wasn’t really in the mood to incur her wrath unnecessarily so he called her phone hoping that would wrestle her awake. No response. He called again. He could hear the ringing from across the apartment, but she still hadn’t picked up the phone.

“Fantastic, now I have to wake the beast.” He mumbled out loud. Jon knew from experience that Dany had a temper, but it could sometimes be at its worst when she was woken up before she was ready. He walked back over to her room and nudged her. “You have to get up if you still want to come with me.”

She pursed her lips and snapped her eyes open. “It was just getting good” was all she said as she forced back the covers and stood up.

“Care to share?”

She did a stretch before picking up her phone from underneath her pillow. “Doesn’t matter now does it?” She groaned as she childishly stomped to her bathroom.

He ran a hand down his face and walked out of the room. _That had to have been a hell of a dream if she’s that bothered._ He noted _._

“Hey, we slept through lunch. You want to get a snack on the way?” Jon called out from his closet about ten minutes later.

“Jon Snow, do you not know me at all? Of course, I do. Give me thirty minutes.” She said in a joyous tone and shut the door.

He dressed quickly and sat on the couch, scrolling absentmindedly on his phone waiting for Dany. She stepped out wearing a black and white leopard dress, a wine-red leather jacket and matching cut-out heeled booties. Her hair was soft waves framing her face. He felt severely under dressed next to her as he’d thrown on a button up shirt, which he had open, with the sleeves rolled up, a black t-shirt and some jeans.

“You don’t always have to show me up you know?” Jon joked. “They already like you better.” She gave a dignified look. “You look very nice by the way. You ready to go?” He said.

“Yes, thank you.” She replied as they headed out on their journey. The car ride was relatively uneventful. He stopped at fast food restaurant nearby shortly after they left, so they could have something to share and headed down the highway to his family’s place in Tacoma. They ran into a little traffic, but otherwise the journey went by fairly quickly as they made conversation and listened to the radio.

He checked the clock on the dashboard as he pulled up to the curb in front of the house. Six fifteen. Jon pinched the bridge of his nose trying to prepare himself to go in. He was extremely grateful for the chance to see his siblings, as they hadn’t been able to come out east to visit him often, but his relationship with their mother was tenuous at best. Once when he was younger, he overheard Catelyn talking with Ned about his mother. At the time she was recalling how horrible she was to Lyanna right before her death and by cruel fate she was forced to relive that last conversation every time she looked at him. Naturally, Ned tried to talk some sense into her by saying loving Jon as her own was a chance to make amends, but it had been for nothing.

If there was the smallest chance that she could avoid being around Jon, she took it. In the end, it was her treatment of him that caused him to further the distance between them. He was always respectful, but not knowing the whole story added to the bitter taste he had for Catelyn Stark. Of course, Jon asked, but “some things are best left in the past” was always his father’s response.

“You know we can make a break for it Dukes of Hazard style if you want.” Daenerys said, pulling his focus back to their current situation. “I know you won’t because you miss your brothers and sisters, but the option is on the table.” She continued with a small smile.

Jon took a deep breath. “No, let’s head in. It’s not about her right?”

“Right!”

They walked to the door in silence and he rang the bell. He didn’t feel comfortable using his key after he moved out, even though Ned insisted it was fine. Lucky for Jon it wasn’t his stepmother that answered the door.

“Jon?!” A tiny woman basically shouted in disbelief. She pulled him into a tight hug that seem to last forever. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming. Why the hell didn’t I know you were even on the West Coast? When did you get here?” She rattled out quickly.

She still hadn’t let him go. “Hi Arya.” He said returning her embrace. “I actually just got in yesterday and I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Kind of feeling left out of the love here guys.” Dany Said with a grin as she nudged past them. “Maybe Robb will be happy to see me.” Daenerys accompanied him to many family gatherings over the years and seemed to have a special bond with everyone.

She was almost through when Arya threw her arm around her making it a group hug. “Not a chance. You’re the best non-sister, sister I’ve ever had. And you know I love you WAY more than Robb does.” She giggled.

Arya finally let them go and led them downstairs to the finished basement to join everyone else. Well, almost everyone. He and Dany were accosted by a slew of gasps and hugs by everyone that was in the room.

“What did we do for you to grace us with your presence. You never come home.” Robb jabbed.

“Hey, hey… Can I just miss you guys? Do I have to have a reason to come visit?” He asked as innocently as possible.

“Yes!” Everyone said, including Daenerys, he gave her a piercing glare, which she faked like she didn’t see.

“We see more of Theon than we do of you, Jon.” Bran spoke up.

Sansa was the only one missing from the reunion with the exception of Ned, but then again, he always gave the kids the time to enjoy each other’s company without intruding much. Jon laughed and joked with them a few more minutes before asking, “Where is dad and Sansa?”

“She’s upstairs with mom in the kitchen. You know how much of a _lady_ she is. Any excuse to cook and she’ll take it.” Arya replied with a disgusted look. “Dad ran to the store right before you came. He should be back soon.”

He wanted to push his interaction with Catelyn back as far as possible, but he didn’t want to wait to see Sansa. Jon sighed. “I’ll be back in a minute. I’m going to go up and say hello. Wish me luck.”

Both Dany and Arya rose to go with him. “You know you don’t have to go with me, right? I’m not a child.” He mumbled.

“I want to say hi to her myself” Daenerys spoke, and Arya followed with, “I want to see if I can sneak a bite.” He knew there was a part of them that was lying, but he appreciated the effort regardless.

They made their way back up the stairs and towards the back of the house to the kitchen. When they arrived, Sansa was alone looking in the refrigerator with her back to them. He tipped toed to her, picked her up and spun her around. She let out a huge scream when she realized it was him. Jon just chuckled.   
  


There was a briefest of pauses before Sansa spoke. “You’ve never been one for surprises, but this is a good one! I had no idea you were going to be here.” She turned her attention to the women standing at the edge of the room and headed to hug Daenerys while addressing her sister. “Arya, why didn’t you tell me they were coming? Y’all almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I honestly didn’t know.” She started. Her story was interrupted by the longest sigh any of them had ever heard and they all turned to see Catelyn Stark standing there staring with an exasperated look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you still with me. Thank you so much.. I promise, more is coming for these two lovelies.

Daenerys

If looks could kill, everyone huddled in the kitchen would have been lying on the floor dead. The expression on Catelyn’s face said everything Daenerys needed to know on how she felt about this little surprise.

“Hello, Mrs. Stark.” Dany said, trying to cut the tension. “How are you? Can I help with anything?”

Normally they got on fairly well, notwithstanding her friendship with Jon, but today, Catelyn acted as if Daenerys hadn’t even spoke. Instead she focused all of her attention on Jon.

“What are you doing here? And why didn’t anyone tell me you were coming?” She said angrily, eyeing her daughters.

“No one knew, I wanted to surprise them. I just got in yesterday.” He responded simply.

“I don’t know why you thought it was appropriate to show up here unannounced.” Catelyn replied, pushing past Jon to check on the food in the oven.

Dany could see the irritation rising up in Jon’s features. She took a couple steps closer in an attempt calm him. He closed the gap, so he was standing next to her before he responded. “I didn’t know I needed to send an announcement to visit my family. I know you don’t care for me, for whatever reason, but not to be rude, I didn’t exactly come here for you.”

He took a deep breath and saw Sansa about to speak. Jon shook his head to stop her and continued. “Everyone else in this house seems pleased with my homecoming and if my presence here is so unbearable for you Catelyn, I would kindly ask that you find it somewhere in yourself to figure out a way to bear it. You’ve let your unfounded hatred of me cloud your judgement so much, that you’ve gone as far as to ignore someone when they’ve blatantly spoke to you, just to address me being here in a house I grew up in. We both love everyone here and I doubt that we would want to make this awkward for any of them, would we?”

Catelyn looked at him befuddled. She was suddenly unable to speak, and Dany guessed that Mrs. Stark was just as taken aback with his statement as, she had been. Jon seldomly voiced his concerns regarding his stepmother and if he did it had never been to her face or even in her vicinity. It was usually Daenerys that was the more outspoken of the two. She had to admit, she was actually quite proud of him.

The older woman had finally got her bearings to reply when they heard the front door open and Ned Stark walked in with a few grocery bags. His eyes grew extremely wide when he saw Jon and Dany standing in the kitchen. He quickly placed the bags on the counter before pulling them both in for hugs.

“What’s going on here?” He asked, taking a look at everyone in the room. He could probably feel the animosity lingering in the air from their little interaction.

“Nothing much, I came to Seattle yesterday to see Daenerys and I thought we’d ride down to surprise you. You know, since everyone always talks about how you guys never see me anymore.” He replied, rubbing his neck. “I was just letting Catelyn know that I wouldn’t be staying long. In fact, … “he turned his attention to Dany. “Do you just want to head back now?”

If their friendship taught her anything about Jon, it was that he never intentionally wanted to cause conflict between anyone. He’d usually remove himself from the situation if he could, especially when it came to a rift between Ned and his wife. Jon always said, he didn’t want to give her any other reason for her to hate him.

There was a slight whimper from over by the sink and her eyes focused on Arya who was watching impatiently, itching to say something. Before either of them could speak up Mr. Stark responded. Annoyance dripping from his words. “Were you already planning to leave? Because I highly doubt you drove for an hour and dragged this lovely woman-” gesturing to Dany. ”- _ALL_ the way out here, just to immediately turn around. That’s just crazy son. You two will at least stay for dinner. I won’t take no for an answer!”

She looked at Jon, letting him know she would follow his lead on this. He simply nodded to his father who seemed satisfied with the response.

“You want to just head back downstairs with the boys?” Jon asked her.

“Sure.”

“And take your sister with you!” Ned threw out. “Arya! Stop eating all the damn potatoes and get out of my kitchen.

She looked offended as if she hadn’t spent the entirety of that exchange picking food out of the pans on the stove. The three of them went back down to the basement, with Sansa now in tow. They could briefly hear Ned speaking to Catelyn, most likely about what had just taken place.

As soon as they sat down, they had been bombarded with questions. It was clear that one, if not all three of them had been lurking around the stairs to listen.  
  


“You really told her about herself.” The youngest stark said. He was promptly smacked in the head by his older brother.

“Shut up Rickon.” Robb said rolling his eyes. “But seriously, Jon. I honestly expected it years ago, but you never did it. What made you finally say all of that to her?”

“I don’t know honestly.” He looked down. “I guess it’s been building up for years and it was bound to come out at some point. I know that’s your mom and all, but she didn’t have to be rude… Acting that way with me is one thing, but she had no right to ignore Dany, just because she wanted to have a go at me.”

Everyone was silent for a while, the TV playing in the background. Robb gave his brother a look that she didn’t quite understand. “I’m going to get a beer. Anybody want one?” Robb asked standing up.

A slew of ‘no’s’ and head shakes came in response. “I do!” Rickon replied.

“Shut up!” All the Starks said unanimously. Robb continued, nudging his brother’s leg. “You want to join me? I think ima head out to the back yard for a bit.”

Jon glanced towards her and she shooed him with her hands. None of his siblings ever made her feel unwelcome so she was completely comfortable being there without him. The younger Stark boys quickly turned their attention to the tv when their brothers left the room. The girls; however, came to sit on either side of her.

“You know why he’s really here don’t you? You’re like his soulmate or whatever, of course he told you. It’s not some bullshit like he just wanted to see us.” Arya spoke first.

“Arya! Why do you _always_ have to use language like that?!” Sansa shrieked. “Besides, you don’t know what he told her! And you know they’re friends. If something was going to happen between them, it would have by now. Let it go! It’s his life and clearly she isn’t going anywhere so you aren’t going lose her.” Sansa spoke as if she wasn’t sitting in the middle of them.

Arya rolled her eyes at her sister and turned her attention back to Dany.” You do know, don’t you?”

“Maybe, maybe not. It’s not my place to tell.” Daenerys responded smugly.

“You both suck!”

“Will we at least see him more?” Sansa asked, a worried expression on her face.

When giving her his family history, Jon mentioned his relationship with the eldest Stark daughter hadn’t always been what it is now. She’d always been close with her mother, so naturally in her earlier years, she adopted Catelyn’s dislike for him. Although he didn’t hold it against her, Dany could see it still weighed on Sansa to a degree.

“I really can’t answer that for certain. You know how he is, but I hope so. He’s happier when he’s around all of you. I think he gets lonely in New York you know?”

“Well no one told him to run away to other side of the country.” Arya cut in.

She was the one closest to Jon, with the exception of maybe Robb, and it was very obvious that she never agreed with his decision to take a job back east. He always joked that they got along so well because they both never fully fit into Catelyn’s idea of a perfect family. Arya Stark was confident in who she was and hated being told who she should be. No matter who it was, she refused to conform.

“You have got to let that go. You know mother would not have allowed you to go with him! Plus, it was a good job… you wanted him to pass that up because his little sister couldn’t move?” Sansa replied sarcastically. She then stood up. “I’ll be back. I’m going to see how much longer dinner will be. I’m starving.”

“So, what’s been going on with you?” Daenerys asked. “How’s school going?”

The petite brunette shrugged. “School is school. Nothing too exciting, living in the dorm is cool. I honestly don’t know how you finished and voluntarily went back as a teacher.”

“I’ve always liked kids and helping others, so I guess in my mind it just made sense.” She replied, glancing at the TV to see what the boys were so invested in.

Sometime during college, she experienced severe pain and had been admitted to the hospital. It was then that she was told the chances of her having children of her own were extremely slim, if not impossible. Dany hadn’t told anyone about this, not even her best friend, so she thought it was best not to mention to Arya. As it was still a source of sadness for her.

“I get it, I guess… Are there at least any hot teachers there that you’re hooking up with?”

She laughed. “I’m actually not hooking up anyone at the moment.” Talking with Arya had always been so easy. She often forgot there were a few years between them in age.

Arya looked thoroughly appalled. “What?! Why? Sex is an essential stress reliever.”

“No real reason. Drogo and I broke up and I tried the whole casual sex thing, but that was a no go… We weren’t in the same place emotionally; I just didn’t feel the same for him as I thought I did. In the end, I had to take matters into my own hands.” Daenerys retorted.

“Literally!” Both women burst into a fit of laughter.

“Like you said, essential stress reliver right?” She questioned. “But what about you? You have a guy?”

“Something like that. It’s still new and we’re figuring it out. It’s nowhere near letting my brothers hear about it though. I haven’t even told Sansa.” She answered shyly.

In all the years they’ve known each other Dany couldn’t recall a time that she had ever seen Arya shy or hesitant about anything. Even their introduction had shown that, but here she was discussing a boy with such uncertainty. It pleased Daenerys that they had the type of relationship that she felt comfortable talking about such things with her. _This is what’s it’s like to have a sister,_ she thought.

“Well, they won’t hear a word about it from me. I’m really good at keeping secrets.”

“What secrets?” Sansa interjected with two glasses of wine. She handed one to Dany as she reclaimed her earlier seat.

“Your sister is still trying to get Jon’s secret out of me.” She quickly lied. Arya gave her a thankful glance that redhead woman seemed not to catch.

“Yea, she’s not one to let something go.” Sansa replied. She took a sip of her drink before she spoke again. “Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes. Hopefully, it’s not as eventful as earlier. I don’t think I have it in me right now for more awkwardness and another argument with my mother on her craziness was not what I had planned.”

It was obvious that she had a few glasses before she returned to them as she was talking quickly like she had a fear of being overheard. Daenerys was quite amused because it was a rare occurrence to see Sansa Stark this laid back. The three women allowed the conversation to fade as they tuned into some comedy special the boys were watching. She hadn’t been aware of how much time had passed until Jon came back down the stairs to inform them that dinner was ready.

She thought to herself, _this should be interesting,_ as everyone made their way to the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly bonding and family moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part of this happens at the same time as conversations in the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys. Fun bits are coming soon!

Jon

Growing up, Jon hadn’t been extremely close with anyone, but his sister Arya and his brother, Robb. His interactions with Sansa hadn’t always been great, but they made the strides to change that. Bran and Rickon were younger and Catelyn made every effort she could to keep them from developing a bond with him, for all the good it did. He loved everyone of course, but there had always been a special bond between him and Robb. They were close in age and as long as he could remember they were inseparable, which frequently placed one if not both of them in trouble. They’d always understood each other, and they usually went to one another for advice.

While Robb tried to come out to visit, his job didn’t allow for as much time off as either of them would have liked, so their reunions were few and far in between over the years. Jon was pleased for the opportunity to thoroughly catch up with his brother. He headed out to the balcony overlooking the backyard as Robb went to the fridge for beers. If he could avoid that woman anymore tonight, he’d take that a whenever possible. He didn’t hate her per say but felt her treatment of him was a bit overdone at this point.

He took a deep breath, determined not to let her anger him further. His brother handed him a beer, he muttered a thanks, but otherwise remained silent. Neither of them had ever been overly talkative, yet, Jon couldn’t shake the feeling that Robb pulled him away to talk about something specific.

“So, what’s been going on with you? What’s new?” He finally broke the quietness.

“Shit, nothing really. I go to work, I go home.” Robb replied. “What about you? What’s happening in New York? You still seeing that Ygritte chick?”

“Seeing her might not be the best term. I’m convinced she can _feel_ any time anyone might even think about linking us as a couple.” He shuddered and his brother gave a confused look at his reaction. He explained further. “She’s cool to be around. She can just come on too strong sometimes. It’s like she keeps trying to force me into a relationship I don’t want. If that makes any sense.”

“Hey, I get it. You still fucking her though?”

Jon responded “No. At least, not for a couple months now. She actually called me earlier while Dany and I were taking a nap, trying to come over to my place tonight.”

He saw Robb’s eyes expand in bewilderment before he quickly composed himself and took a swig of his beer.

“You clearly have something you’re dying to say. Spit it out why don’t you?”

“No, I- “Robb started to say, but was met with an annoyed look. “Fine. Y’all were taking a nap together? Like you were just asleep at the same time? Or you were in the same bed?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes!”

“We were in her room watching a movie and we fell asleep. You knew where we were when I said it. Why you gotta be an asshole and start all of this again?” Jon asked.

When Jon brought Daenerys home with him for the first time everyone had something to say, but none more than his brother. Robb was adamant that there was more going on between the two. He admitted a couple years later that he even went as far as to ask her out to gauge her response. He’d been convinced of his suspicions of the pair when she politely told him no. Jon doubled over in laughter when he found out. Words like ‘dumbass’ and ‘dipshit’ may have been thrown around at the time.

Robb faked looking hurt by the statement. “I’m not starting anything up! You just casually mention sleeping with this girl and I’m supposed to just skate past it? Not a chance in hell.”

“I really hate you sometimes.” He chuckled. “We both know that’s not what I said. You’re just like her with the over exaggerations. It’s not as dirty as you’re trying to make it seem. All we did was sleep, nothing scandalous about that…nor is It anything new. Now can we move on?

“Okay, okay. But listen. I know I may have been wrong in the past, not that I think I was, but not the point…. I’ve watched the two of you together for years. You’ve been basically joined at the hip since you met, but something is different now. I just can’t quite pinpoint what it is.” Robb said.

“Were you drinking before we got this beer? Cause you gotta be drunk already. Me and Dany are the same as we’ve always been. We just haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“Mhmm.” He finished his drink. “You just can’t see it. I bet you can ask anyone, and they’ll agree. I can tell from the little bit I’ve seen since you’ve been here.”

Jon contemplated responding. Before he could; however, the door opened, and they turned to see their father stepping out. “So, what’s going on out here?” Ned asked.

He gave Robb a look as if to say keep quiet, but it had the opposite effect. Robb never picked up on the subtle clues people gave him or it’s possible he was more like Arya than anyone knew, and he simply chose to ignore them. “Just discussing him and Dany.”

“Ahh.” Was Ned’s only response.

Jon fought back the urge to kick his brother because here he was gossiping to their father like a middle school girl, discussing her first crush with her friends.

They could see the wheels of fatherly advice turning, but he rarely offered his opinion on personal matters unless asked. While they were growing up, Ned allowed them the space the figure things out on their own for the most part. Robb being who he was liked to ask his father’s opinion even when it didn’t necessarily concern him.

“Dad… don’t hold out on us. What do you think? He’s in denial, right?” The auburn headed man directed to their father.

The older gentleman responded with a smile. “I think that’s your brother’s business and I think I came out here to let you know dinner is ready.”

Robb looked unpleased with the answer but went back into the house without protest. Jon gave a grateful nod. “I’ll go let everyone downstairs know they can eat.”

He came back a couple minutes later with everyone in tow. They made their way to the available seats at the large oak table. Jon made it his mission to sit as far from the Stark matriarch as possible. He ended up at the end of the table wedged between Robb and his father, who took his seat at the head of the table. Daenerys sat across from him, to her left was Arya, followed by Sansa and Rickon. Bran sat on the other side of Robb, while Catelyn took the seat at the other end of the table across from Ned.

Everyone was relatively silent while the dishes were passed around, and plates were made. They’d just started eating when his Ned sparked up conversation. “As much as I love having you home son, I feel there’s more you’re not telling us… You don’t do surprise visits.”

There was a loud scoff from the other end of the table and Jon looked to Dany for support. She looked to her plate and placed a fork full of food in her mouth, giving an apologetic expression back. _Sellout_ , he thought. He took a deep breath before speaking. “I don’t know how you always do that. It’s scary.”

All of the children laughed at that statement; however, it was true. When they were younger, they were convinced their father could read minds because it seemed like he always knew everything.

“Just a gift I guess.” Ned said quietly. He just looked at Jon, urging him to continue.

“Um. I.” He started, aware that everyone’s attention was on him. “I got a promotion at work, so I’m moving to Seattle.” He finally got out.

There was a ring of congratulations and excitement from around the table. He could feel the daggers coming from Mrs. Stark, but he refused to give her satisfaction by even glancing in her direction.

Arya was the first to speak up, but it wasn’t to him. “You knew this whole time!” She threw an accusation towards Daenerys.

“As I said, it wasn’t my secret to tell.” She responded simply.

“So, are you in Seattle now? Can I come visit?” Rickon spoke up.

“I have to fly back to New York this week to pack up my stuff and I still have to find a place. As soon as I do, I’ll let you know. You’re always welcome, but you know it’s not solely up to me on whether you can come visit.” He replied. Jon would absolutely love to have his brother spend time with him, but he doubted it would happen any time soon.

They continued on with their conversations and finished their meal. He loved being home around his family more than he ever admitted. Regardless of the altercation he had earlier, he had a great time.

His father insisted on everyone gathering downstairs together while Catelyn elected to start cleaning. Once back in the basement, he was pulled aside for a one on one with Ned.

Jon gave a quick glance to everyone else. He spotted Dany and Arya having a hushed conversation in the corner. His brothers and Sansa appeared to be arguing about what to watch. He then turned his attention to the older man standing next to him.

“I didn’t mean to put you on the spot at dinner. A little birdie mentioned you had good news and I got excited. For that I apologize.” He stared at Jon for a little while before he spoke again. “I want you to know that I support you in everything you do. I wish your mother were here to see you now. She’d be so proud of the man you’ve become.”

“Thanks dad. You don’t have to apologize for anything. We both know sometimes I need the push. I wish she was here too. I’m the man I am because of you.” The two embraced in a hug before they rejoined the group.

Admittedly, Jon hadn’t had this much of a good time in a while. He liked being on his own and usually he was more or less content with being far from home. He had things to keep him busy, but nothing would ever top the feeling of being surround by the people that loved him. He smiled to himself.

They were so caught up in their conversations and debates on various topics that he completely lost track of time. He hadn’t plan to stay that long, but he was glad, nevertheless.

Jon stood up from his spot on the sofa and stretched. He headed over in Dany’s direction. “You ready to go?” He whispered.

“I’m just along for the ride remember. It’s whatever you want to do.” She replied.

He knew she was trying to give him as much time as he wanted with his family. One of the things that drew him to Daenerys was her ability to care for others without expecting things in return. It’s an extremely rare quality in a person and he thought that was remarkable.

“So, we’re going to go ahead and head home.” Jon interrupted the room. They’d started discussing the different places they’d like to visit.

“You don’t have to leave you know? You two are more than welcome to stay if you like.” Ned began.

“Thank you so much Mr. Stark, but we better head on back. Early morning and all.” Daenerys spoke up. She had no idea how thankful he was for her.

“Dany, how long have we known each other? Please call me Ned. Mr. Stark just sounds so formal. Besides your part of the family, there’s no getting rid of us now.” He hugged her and Jon could have sworn he saw his father wink at him from over her shoulder.

They made sure to give everyone hugs and he promised he’d invite them up once he got settled. “I’m really glad you’re back. I hope we see each other more.” Sansa said quietly.

Jon hugged her tight and gave her a simple “We will” before he let her go.

He and Daenerys said their final goodbyes and were escorted upstairs by Arya and his father. As they were walking to the door, he overheard Dany tell his sister. “I’m going to text you about everything. Don’t worry, it’ll be great.”

Outside of the faint sounds coming from the closed basement door, the rest of the house was quiet. It appeared Catelyn may have gone to bed. He gave one last hug to the two Starks standing in the doorway and headed to the car with Dany.

“So, what are you and Arya scheming about?” Jon questioned as he pulled off.

“Oh no, no, no. That’s between us.” She giggled, texting on her phone.

“Fine!” He knew better than to push for more information. She knew how to keep a secret. “I think what excites them more than me coming back is the fact they get to see you more.” She just laughed.

“You think I’m joking. We FaceTime or have group texts and they always ask about you. I think Bran and Rickon both have crushes on you. Cause, they’re usually the first ones asking.” He continued.

“Well, I enjoy all of them and they’re welcome to come see me anytime. I might have to take Bran up on that offer in a couple of years.” Dany joked. “It’s not like I have a line of suitors waiting… He’s eighteen, right? Because I wouldn’t make it in jail, and I think his mom has just enough gall to report me.” She let out a huge laugh.

Jon struggled to contain his own laughter. “Oh yes definitely! She likes you now but do that and she’d probably find some way to blame me for it despite it being your womanly wiles at fault. Granted, I think you’d make Bran’s year!”

“Womanly wiles? Okay grandpa. Anywho…. When is the ‘flying back’ thing supposed to be happening?”

Any excuse to make a joke and she took it, especially at his expense. It never bothered him of course, he loved how laid back and easy their relationship was. They’d never even had a real argument, small tiffs here and there over the years, but nothing detrimental. No matter the situation, he knew she’d have his back as he had hers.

“I’m thinking Wednesday morning.” He responded.

She was still for a second before she spoke. “When would you be back?”

“It should be Friday. I doubt I’m bringing most of that stuff with me, so it shouldn’t take me too long to pack.” He could tell she was up to something, but he figured he’d let her think she was getting away with it. It’d been established early on that they weren’t very good at lying to each other.

The remainder of the journey was relatively quiet, with just the radio playing low in the background. At one point he thought she might have fallen asleep until she began looking at her phone.

They arrived back to Seattle swiftly. He pulled into the parking garage and they made their way back into the building and up to the apartment. Once in, they said goodnight and went their separate ways.

“Thanks for coming with me tonight. It was really appreciated.” He called out when he got in the room.

“Jon Snow! Don’t thank me for that. Where else would I have been?” She replied over her shoulder.

He gave her a smile and they both shut their doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these two. They need a good kick in the ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fun times begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things start simmering this chapter, I know it's been so long. 
> 
> I usually post chapters on Sunday, but I got REALLY excited and didn't want to wait. This chapter contains the one bit I couldn't get out of my head and is the main reason I started even writing this in the first place. 
> 
> *Full disclaimer, I don't know jack shit about yoga. It just felt right, please just go with it.

Daenerys

“Fuuucccccckkkk!” Daenerys exclaimed.

She’d been staring at her computer screen for over an hour and she hadn’t made any progress. She made a promise to herself that she would get some work done this week since she was planning on being completely distracted the week after, but she couldn’t make herself focus long enough to come up with a single idea. She had already woken up later than she intended to and was behind her self-imposed schedule.

Her best friend was coming back after years of being away and she felt it was her duty to celebrate that to the fullest. He had finally let his family know he was moving back to Washington, so she now had free reign to start planning the festivities. Funny enough she had plenty ideas, for that.

Disgruntled, Dany slammed her laptop shut and got up from the couch. _Maybe doing yoga will help._ She thought. At this point she was willing to try anything to get her creativity running. She pulled the yoga mat, she never uses, out of her front closet and began with a warrior one pose. She continued alternating poses for some time, and she began to feel herself relax a little.

About twenty minutes in she heard the front door open. “When did you leave?” She questioned moving into a downward facing dog position.

Jon cocked his head, raised an eyebrow and immediately straightened up heading to sit on the sofa. “I left about nine this morning. I do have to find a place to live you know?”

Dany stood up, no longer being able to give enough attention to her movements to continue. “Well, I’m not rushing you, you know. You’ve only been back for two days. You can stay as long as you need. Unless you hate living with me.” She joked.

“Oh, yea. That’s it right there.” He replied sarcastically.

She flipped him the finger as she placed her yoga mat back in storage. “Well, have you had any luck? Anything you like?”

“There’s a couple, but I think I’ll look at a few more tomorrow. That way I can feel like I accomplished something before I fly out.”

Dany sat down on the other side of her sectional and flipped on the TV. “What time is your flight? You want a ride?”

“Sure, it leaves at ten.”

“Okay, got you. And what time should I come pick you up on Friday?”

“The flight lands at six thirty I believe. I have to double check and I’ll let you know.” He responded. They fell into a comfortable silence watching some Netflix movie she’d chosen. She decided to go ahead and use that time to plan Jon’s surprise. Dany was battling between two Airbnb locations, but she knew more or less who she wanted to come.

“Hey, when do you actually start your new job? You never said.” She spoke up.

“Uh, in three weeks. I had vacation time and they gave me a week for the move.” He replied, not turning away from the TV.

Daenerys had all she needed to put her plans in motion, and she began texting Arya all the details she had in mind. The replies came rapidly, and she was appreciative of his sister’s enthusiasm. Her irrational scheme to have this completed by this weekend was coming along nicely with Arya Stark’s help.

The next few days flew by in a blur. She dropped Jon off at the airport on Wednesday morning and immediately engrossed herself in making sure everything was good to go for Friday when he returned. So far, the guestlist included Arya, their brother Robb, the Stark’s childhood friend Theon, Missandei, Dany, her college roommate Margaery and of course Jon, not that he was aware at the moment. Everyone was placed in a group chat and sworn to complete secrecy because Daenerys wanted this to be an absolute surprise.

She’d settled on renting a beautiful private house overlooking the beach, which was relatively close to everyone coming, which meant no one had to drive too far on such short notice. Dany was previously advised that a couple people weren’t staying the entire time but would make commutes over a few times for the duration of the week.

Arya drove up Thursday evening to help with the grocery shopping the next day. Dany redid the guest room with new sheets for her to spend the night in there.

“I know this is super last minute and don’t hate me, but I might be bringing a guest. If that’s okay.” The brunette spoke.

Dany’s eyes got bright. “Is this the mysterious gentleman you told me about?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you weren’t ready to bring this up around your family. What changed?” She inquired, playing back their conversation from Sunday.

“Well, I’m really not, but he got kind of excited when I told him Jon was moving back.” A puzzled look crossed Daenerys’ face, but she allowed Arya to continue. “See, I’ve known him since I was a kid, he’s a few years older. He helped me out of a few situations, but we hadn’t seen each other for a while after that. I didn’t even know he knew Jon, but apparently their paths crossed on an assignment at work and they kind of became fast friends. Small fucking world. I would have felt bad if I hadn’t invited him. You know?”

Dany replied in a serious tone. “I do, but make sure this is something you’re okay with. Don’t do something you’re not ready for just to please someone else.”

“I’m not!” Arya said confidently. “I’ll admit I’m nervous, there’s never been anyone I’ve introduced to them, but I really care about him. That’s a big step for me.”

“As long as you’re sure. I can’t wait to meet him. I think Sansa’s going to be a little upset that she isn’t meeting him. Too bad she had that conference at work to get ready for.”

“She’ll get the chance.” The absolution in her voice made Dany so proud. Arya had just turned twelve when they met and to see the woman, she became over the years was amazing to behold. She was grateful to witness it and be a confidant to the young woman, especially, since she didn’t have sisters of her own to do that for.

They ordered food and continued with idle chitchat until about three in the morning before they both crashed from exhaustion. Both women slept in the next day, a much-deserved treat. They’d both woken up some time in the afternoon, got dressed and headed to the store. It had taken them trips to four or five different stores, but they managed to get most of what was requested by the guests coming and what they knew Jon liked. Anything beyond that Dany told them they could pick up for themselves.

A good portion of their day went to shopping, it was nearly four by the time they finished and made it back to Dany’s apartment to get their stuff. “Why the hell didn’t just bring this down with us when we left?” Arya grumbled.

“I think it’s because we’ve officially lost our minds.” Dany giggled. They decided to leave the groceries in the car while they ran up. They were in and out in less than ten minutes.

Being that they were taking separate cars, she’d given Arya the address and told her to go ahead if she wanted to. She gave a final sweep over the guest bathroom to see if there was anything Jon might have needed before she locked up and headed down.

Traffic was surprisingly light for that time of day. She arrived at the rental house sooner than she anticipated. She checked the time on her phone and immediately began unloading the stuff from the car. She had about an hour and a half before she needed to leave to pick up Jon from the airport. There were only a couple of things left to do when her alarm went off indicating she had to leave. Luckily for her, the young woman agreed to finish up getting the place ready as people would begin arriving after Dany departed.

She got to the airport a few minutes after six thirty and sat in the car near arrivals until Jon came strolling up, bag in one hand, a leash attached to a great white dog in the other.

“Hey Ghost!” She said excitedly when they entered the car. “You weren’t lying when you said he was huge! How was the trip? You get everything done?”

Jon settled himself and she pulled off before he responded. “More or less. Everything is packed up and the movers have been scheduled. I’ll have to go back to let them in and turn in my keys, but that’s next weekend. I decided to keep my furniture for now.”

They were quiet for a time before they began discussing random topics. They’d been on their journey for a few minutes when Jon changed the conversation. “You’ve finally lost it huh?” He joked. “Didn’t we pass your house already?”

“Yes.” she said smugly.

“Then, where the hell are you taking me?”

She could hardly contain her excitement. She started doing a dance in her seat. “It’s a surprise! Just enjoy the ride!”

Jon did as she suggested, leaned his head back against the seat and took in the views from the window, similar to Ghost relaxing in the back. They arrived at their destination not too long after. She looked over and saw the confusion on his face as they exited the car.

“Go ahead in.” She waved him forward once he had Ghost’s leash in hand. She’d let everyone know to park along the street as to not give it away too early. They could hear conversations taking place towards the back of the house in the living room when they walked in.

He gave her a surprised look at the voices but continued on. She took his bag and placed it down by the door, intending to get it later and followed him to the large living room.

“Hey, hey. There he is! Welcome home.” Theon vocalized. “Too bad I had to hear about it from someone else.”

The two men embraced in a hug. “It was a last-minute thing, but you’re one to talk.” He replied, eyeing around the room.

Robb was the next to speak, getting up to hug his brother. “This was all Dany’s doing. She arranged everything and swore us to secrecy.” They all turned in her direction and she felt the heat creeping up her neck.

“I had help. Arya was absolutely amazing with getting it all done so quickly.” Daenerys said, her tone was dripping with gratefulness. “Arya, you want to give him the tour really quick?”

“Suuuurrrreeee.” She exaggerated. The two departed shortly thereafter and Dany plopped down on huge ottoman that was pushed against one of the walls.

“This was a really nice of you to do for him. I’m glad he has a friend like you.” Robb said with a smirk.

“It’s for all of us as much as it is for him. It’s been forever since we’ve been able to get together and just get crazy. That’s what this week is about. Plus, Missy and I only have a few more weeks before we go back to work and that doesn’t leave a lot of chances left for something like this.”

“Still not many people would have put forth this much effort. Especially without asking for everyone to chip in.” He replied.

She just smiled at him. Robb had always been extremely protective of Jon and she believed that was a result of the way Mrs. Stark treated him. While she knew he didn’t agree with her actions, he had to toe the line on what he could address being that she was his mother.

“Enough with the touchy, touchy deep feelings shit. What’s the plan for tonight?” Theon called out.

“Food, drinking, laughs, maybe the hot tub and an overall good time.” Missandei spoke up. “What else Is there to do on a gorgeous Friday night?”

Arya and Jon returned to the room while they they were talking. “Speaking of food, Dany did enough today so I ordered pizza and wings. They should be here shortly. Special delivery.” The brunette said with a small smile. Right on cue, the doorbell rang. “Don’t worry, I got it.”

Daenerys laughed to herself. “What are you laughing at?” Jon asked her quietly.

“Nothing.” She said as she worked to pull herself together. At that moment Arya returned carrying half the food, a sturdy, muscular man trailing closely behind with the remainder.

“Gendry?” Jon said in disbelief. He waited for them to place the food on the adjacent dining room table before he rose. “What the hell are you doing here?” He questioned embracing the other man.

“I let slip to Arya that I knew you and she invited me.” Gendry replied.

He eyed his sister for a second. “How do you to know each other?”

“If you must know. I’ve known him for years.” Arya said sternly. “And we’re sort of kind of seeing each other.” She followed with a little less conviction.

“Sort of?” Rang, Jon, Gendry and Robb, who had stood up to join the trio. Dany stifled a giggle at discussion taking place and Arya cut her a look.

“I’m Robb, her older brother. So, what’s this sort of dating I heard?” He said, extending his hand, which Gendry firmly shook.

“Nice to meet you. I hope.” The muscular man replied. “Yes, Arya. What is sort of?” He turned his attention to her, ignoring the daggers she was throwing his way.

“Everyone, this is Gendry. We ran back into each other a few months ago, we’ve gone on a few dates and I like him okay? Can we _please_ move on now?” She pleaded. “You’ll have plenty of time to grill us both later.” She stormed off and sat on the sofa. Her face looking a little flushed. Everyone else in the room burst into laughter, which appeared to have annoyed her more.

“Let’s eat!” Someone called out shortly after the laugher stopped.

At that statement everyone got up and took their turns grabbing food. They spent some time eating, talking, laughing and generally enjoying each other’s company. They were just finishing up when Margaery spoke up. “So, what _are_ we doing tonight guys? Any suggestions?”

“I have an idea!” Missy squealed. “Let’s play Drunk Uno, but with a twist!”

“Missy? Drunk Uno? What’s the twist this time because I don’t think I have it in me to try another handstand tonight?” Dany joked.

There were a series of confused looks and murmurs from everyone around the room.

“See what you did? Now they all think I’m crazy.” Missy replied making a face. Dany mouthed that she was but didn’t interrupt. “No… I’m thinking strip Drunk Uno.”

Daenerys opened to her mouth to protest, but someone else spoke up. “Let’s do it. What are your rules?” She was stunned to see that it was Jon that spoke. She expected he would need more convincing.

“Okay, well- “Missy started excitedly. “Everyone will take a shot to start the game. If you get skipped, you have to take one shot. Draw two, take two shots. Draw four, two shots and remove an article of clothing. Someone gets hit with a reverse, has to take a shot and remove something. If someone yells Uno everyone else has to take something off and take two shots, but if they’ve called Uno and has to draw another card, _they_ have to take something off. Once someone wins the round, everyone else has to take three shots.”

“Sounds like everyone is getting drunk tonight.” Theon cheered once she finished clapping his hands.

“Count me out.” Robb said. “I’d rather not risk having to see my sister naked.” He shuddered.

“Don’t you worry about that. I’ll be in the hot tub if anyone needs me.” Arya retorted with a glance to the man at her side. “You kids have fun with that.” She then exited the room.

“Anyone else bailing?” Missandei asked getting up from the couch.

“I’m… going to the bathroom.” Gendry stated. Dany eyed him knowingly. “You guys get started without me.”

“Okay! This is going to be so much fun. And don’t you dare mention this to Grey.” She pointed a finger at Daenerys as she made her way to the kitchen to retrieve the shot glasses, alcohol, and Uno cards she had stashed away.

_She thinks she’s funny._ Dany mused. She wasn’t one to shy away from a challenge so, she was intrigued to say the least about how the game would play out. 

Missandei returned to the to the room basically bouncing with excitement. Everyone gathered around. She poured everyone their first round of shots to start the round and dealt out the cards to begin.

Margaery started the game, and they all took their turns playing their cards until Robb received a Draw Four and was forced to take his two shots and remove his shirt, showing off his sculpted chest. The women in the room all catcalled and murmured impressively. Dany was the next player forced to strip. The shoes she would have taken off were discarded shortly after they’d arrived, so she was now sitting in her jeans and a black lace bra, which she hadn’t realized was see through until she felt the piercing chocolate gaze of the man across from her.

Daenerys Targaryen was far from bashful, but she couldn’t help but adjust herself under his watchful eye as she felt her body heat up. She repeatedly tried to convince herself the alcohol was solely to blame; however, if asked at that very moment she wouldn’t have been able to give an honest answer.

They played a few rounds, one of which she won forcing everyone else to add to the ever-growing pile of clothes sitting on the living room floor. By the final round everyone was quite tipsy if not flat out drunk and were all in various states of undress. Half of them managed remain in their underwear, although Margaery lost her bra at some point. The other half were the completely naked by the end.

Just prior to the start of the second round, someone made addendum to the rules in order to keep things interesting. They hadn’t been allowed to put any clothing back on between rounds and whoever was naked had to remain so until everyone agreed to call It quits. By sheer happenstance, Dany was the first person completely nude, followed by Theon and Missandei.

It was nearly two in the morning when they’d grabbed their clothes and went their separate ways. Arya and Gendry had long since retreated upstairs, no doubt to her room. Daenerys picked up her things, not bothering to put them on, and headed to her room. She took a shower expecting it to calm the flames she felt creeping up her skin, to no avail.

After her shower, she tried getting some sleep, but was unsuccessful there as well. Forty-five minutes had passed before she threw on a robe and tip toed downstairs for some water. She’d just closed the refrigerator door when she heard a voice.

“Can’t sleep either huh?”

“Shit!” She tried to steady her heart rate. “Jon, you scared the fuck out of me. What are you doing sitting in the dark?”

He got up from his seat and walked slowly towards her. She could make out in the moonlight that he was shirtless. “I had a couple of things on my mind.”

“Anything I can help with?” They were now face to face and she was certain that he could actually hear her heart threatening its escape.

“Possibly, but I don’t think I can explain it right.” He practically whispered. She was about to probe for more information when she felt his lips crash down on hers. The kiss was hot and needy as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entranced. She ran her fingers through his luscious curls, and he tugged ever so slightly at the belt holding her robe together while he hoisted her onto the counter.

Everything in her screamed that this was probably wrong and to put an end to this, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Instead, she wrapped her leg around his waist to bring him closer, deepening the kiss in a way she wasn’t sure was possible. It was in that moment that she heard a door close in the distance followed by footsteps coming in their direction.

She immediately released him, pushed him back a bit and hopped off the counter to adjust herself. She heard the footsteps grow closer and she took another sultry glance at the man in front of her before darting out the other entrance to the secluded kitchen. Dany allowed herself to think once in the comfort of her own room. She leaned against her closed door. _What the hell was all of that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, I'm not a tease... Fun things in store next chapter coming Sunday. Unless I get OD excited again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drumroll please... fun stuff happens *wink wink*, a little teasing and quite a few feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I held onto my last bit of self restraint and waited to post this chapter, but here it is!
> 
> Still a novice here... so be kind or don't that's fine too. everyone is entitled to their own opinions 
> 
> A huge thank you to the kudos and comments I've gotten so far. It really helps that there are people out there that like this story as much as I do. I hope you enjoy.

Daenerys

Dany immediately began running through the experience she had downstairs. _Shit, shit, shit. Where did that come from? What have we done? Why didn’t I stop it? Why…_ She racked her brain for the answers, but only found the flashbacks of what had taken placed.

She felt uneasiness and tightening in her chest as well as the heat she felt moments ago, return. Dany placed her hands on her lips and let herself relish in the memory for a moment. _No, no, no._ She thought and began pacing the length of her room. Logically, she knew she should allow the situation to dissipate, but emotionally, she wanted to find him and demand answers or more action. She wasn’t quite sure which she craved more. Before she could convince herself otherwise, _s_ he opened her door to find him already standing there, hand up, preparing to knock.

Daenerys stood there trying to find her voice but was completely crippled by the desire she felt simmering within her. She was so sure of herself not thirty seconds ago but facing him now had her stuck. He took a step forward without a word, while she instinctively took a step back, desperate to keep her mind clear. Jon took another step into the room and shut the door behind him. She began walking around him, torn between being unsure on how to proceed and just wanting him to take the decision out of her hands by making the next move. She found herself facing him with her back against the door, which he used to his advantage.

He hurriedly closed the distance and reclaimed her lips. She let out a deep sigh and threw her arms around his neck, allowing herself to just react. Jon broke away and began kissing down her neck, while his hands explored the curves of her body. He tugged at the belt of her robe once more, pushed it off her slender frame and stood back to look at her in the moonlight coming from the huge window at the other end of the room.

She felt like she was on fire under his hooded eyes as she stood against the door breathing heavily. She raised an eyebrow for a split second and found his body against hers once more. He’d taken a breast in one hand while his mouth gave attention to the other. He licked and sucked on her nipple until it was painfully hard, and he repeated his actions on the other before he dropped to his knees in front of her.

Jon took her leg, gave kisses to the inside of her thigh and held it over his arm, while his hand gripped her ass. She placed one hand on the doorknob and the other on the top of his head to steady herself. Simultaneously to her actions, he began his assault, his tongue found her entrance and he teased her folds with a long swipe up to her bundle of nerves. He repeated his actions, and she gave out a long encouraging moan; he then added a finger, followed by another and she was convinced she’d forgotten how to breathe as she threw her head back against the door, allowing her eyes to roll back.

Dany was completely lost and at his mercy as he took his time using his mouth and fingers to bring her to an ecstasy, she couldn’t ever recall feeling on that scale before. Her breathing turned into a series a pants as she struggled to get a grip on herself. She half expected to crumble to the floor when he let her leg go. He came up and she immediately pulled him in for a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. He lifted her up, both hands firmly holding her bottom as he walked them over and sat on the bed.

His mouth never left hers as she attempted to roll down his sweatpants from his waist. She could feel his hard member pressed against her as she bucked against him and all coherent thought escaped her mind. They released each other long enough, for them to stand up and remove his pants. Daenerys pushed him further back on the bed and climbed up to straddle him once more, giving kisses to his molded physique, fully intending to repay his favor; however, he stopped her, positioned her directly above his erect manhood and she slowly lowered herself.

She felt complete as she allowed herself a second to adjust to his size before she began rolling her hips. The sexiest groan she’d ever heard escaped him and she leaned forward to kiss him again, never stopping her movements. When they finally stopped the kiss, he placed his hands on her hips and flipped her over against the bed.

Jon placed one leg over his shoulder and entered her again. “Ooooooh” She moaned loudly.

“You’re going to wake them up.” He said huskily, pushing his hips at a slow pace. It was the first thing he’d said since before he entered her room and right that second, she didn’t care about anyone else in the house, except for them.

He continued his thrusts, albeit harder, eliciting additional moans from her, which she attempted to muffle by biting into her index finger. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on when his fingers reached down between them and teased her sensitive nub. Dany let out a loud exaggerated moan that he tried to cover up with a passionate kiss. He slowed his hips, letting her shake beneath him until he finally came to a stop. Jon pulled out and dropped on the bed next to her.

The room was quiet except for their attempts at catching their breath. She wanted to fill the silence but was at a complete lost for words. Before she could overthink everything the sleep, she’d previously been asking for overtook her.

Daenerys woke that morning with a serious headache and an acute awareness to the man still asleep at her side. She smiled at how serene he looked when the realization of what they had done came flooding back. She got out of the bed, grabbed a tank top and some tights out of her drawer and headed to the conjoined bathroom to clean herself up. He was still sleeping when she came out, so she picked up her robe from the previous night, threw it on the chair and quietly exited the room.

She could hear the tv as she made her way downstairs but heard no conversation. She entered the living room to find Robb and Theon laid out on opposite ends of the couch asleep as the tv played some random cartoon. Dany decided to let them be and went into the kitchen. She knew if she did nothing, she’d be giving her mind the opportunity to wander so she grabbed the ingredients she got for red velvet cinnamon rolls and focused on the task at hand.

Shortly after she started, she heard someone approaching her. “Oh, you’re cooking. What’s wrong?”

“Good morning Missy.” Dany replied without turning around. “Why do you think something is wrong?”

“Um, you’re cooking!” Missandei repeated coming to lean against the counter. “You hate doing that. Experience tells me something is up.”

“Nope. Just had a taste for cinnamon rolls.” From the corner of her eye, she could see the other woman scrunch her face, but made no further comment on her statement. Instead, she went to the refrigerator, pulled out more ingredients and began helping with breakfast.

She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Admittedly, she was appreciative Missy let it go because this was not the time or place to have that discussion. While they were working, she could hear more people waking up and moving around the house.

“Has anyone seen Jon?” Robb asked poking his head in. Dany tensed up at his question and hoped no one noticed.

“Maybe he’s still sleeping.” She responded, not taking her eyes off what she was doing.

“He wasn’t in his room when Arya checked.”

“Hmm, weird. Haven’t seen him since early this morning.” She figured she’d keep her responses brief as to not give anything away. She hadn’t technically lied to him, she did see Jon this morning, she just hadn’t specified the time frame of what was considered “early”.

He seemed to accept the answer and left the room without another word. Perhaps she should have woken him up, but she didn’t have the guts to face him yet. This was never anything they discussed so she wasn’t confident what, if anything, this meant for their friendship. She hoped things wouldn’t be overly awkward for them going forward. Having a really good friend in your life was extremely important, as her mother told her growing up.

They finished breakfast and proceeded to take everything into the smaller dining room off to the side. Daenerys could see her friend still busting at the seams to ask a question, but continued to hold her tongue, which she was grateful for. They informed who they could find that was the food was ready. Everyone filed in and proceeded to eat, making conversation with one another.

They were halfway through their meal when Jon came in. “Morning.” He said as he made a plate and sat in the open seat opposite Dany.

“Where the hell you been?” Arya called out from the other end of the table.

“Sleep. Why?”

“You weren’t in your room when I came looking for you. So, where were you?” She asked. The youngest stark woman lived to give her siblings a hard time, even for some of the simplest of things. She once told Daenerys that she felt it was her sisterly duty to pry.

He took a bite of a cinnamon roll before he spoke. “It’s a big house. There’s plenty of places to hide.”

“Mhmm- “Arya started but was cut off by Theon. “Where is Margaery? She still sleep?”

“No. She had plans with her grandmother today and left earlier. She’s probably stopping by later.” Dany said.

“By the way, how was your game last night?” Gendry asked.

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Theon said grinning hard. “You should have definitely joined for a round or two. Great idea Missy, I’m inviting you to all my game nights from now on.” He chuckled.

She wasn’t too keen on joining a discussion about the previous night, so she focused on the little bit of food she had left on her plate. “So, Dany. How was the rest of your night? I woke up to take a leak and it sounded like you were having _really_ good time.” Robb asked quietly from her right side.

She almost choked at his question. _Fuck!_ “what can I say? A girl has needs and alcohol makes me horny.” She responded as confidently as possible. She took a sip of her drink to try to hide her embarrassment, but she could feel eyes staring at her from across the table, which made her shift in her seat.

Robb said nothing further, he just laughed and gave her a wink. Right that second she was desperate to leave, but she didn’t want to come across as being rude. She was glad when someone steered the conversation in another direction, talking about something was remotely interested in.

Gendry volunteered for cleanup duty when they finally finished. The group dispersed for a while, agreeing to meet up later to head to the beach. Daenerys grabbed her headphones and her laptop and used that time to hide away in the little den downstairs.

The next few days went by entirely too quickly. They spent time playing games, barbequing, enjoying the beach and a host of other things. The days were so packed that she was completely exhausted by the time she hit her bed. It was about Wednesday before any of them even slowed down. Robb finally left courtesy of his work schedule and could only make it back in the evenings. She was enjoying some down time with Missandei and Arya, who was curled up on the ottoman sleep, when Jon came in the room.

“Excuse me ladies.” He interrupted. “Dany, can I borrow your car really quick? I got approved for my apartment and wanted to go ahead and sign the lease and get the keys.”

“Uh, yea. Congratulations! The keys are on the hook by the door.” She replied only partially looking up at him.

“Thanks.” He murmured, turned around and walked off.

“So, what’s going on?” Missandei squeaked the moment he walked out of the room.

Dany replied, looking at the floor. “Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me! You’ve never been very good at it anyway… I’ve seen you two the last few days and you’ve barely stepped foot in the same room, which considering everything we’ve been doing is a huge accomplishment. Not to mention- “Missy started as she placed her hand on Dany’s chin, lifting her head.” You can’t look me in the eye. So, spill. What happened?”

Dany rarely kept anything from Missy, but she didn’t know how to even bring this up. Especially since she was still wrestling with what happened herself.

“I can’t talk about here.” She whispered. There were a few other people still wandering the house, but she wasn’t sure where they were at the moment. “Let’s go outside.”

The two women made their way out to the large deck overlooking the beach below. Daenerys fidgeted with her fingers contemplating where to begin. She opened and closed her mouth a few times and began pacing.

“Dany!” Missandei stopped her. “It really can’t be that bad, can it?”

“I slept with him.” She said inaudibly.

“What? Daenerys Targaryen speak up! There’s no one out here but us. Use your big girl voice.”

“I slept with Jon okay?!” She put her head in her hands. She hated how uncomfortable and uncertain things had become since that night. She didn’t regret what happened; she just didn’t know where they went from there and she couldn’t get over the feeling that he felt disappointed.

Missy’s eyes grew wide. She hesitated over what she would say next. “Was it… bad? You know the first time can always be a little awkward.” Dany knew her friend well enough to know that while, she wanted to know all the details, she was trying to be delicate about obtaining them.

“That probably would have made things easier. We probably could have just laughed that off. It was mind-blowing Missy and _that’s_ the problem!” Dany rattled on. Once she found her voice, the words seemed to just keep coming. “Where do we even go from here? Do we just move on like nothing happened? It’s like the last seven years of our friendship have completely gone down the drain! Sex has never even been on the table for us before. What if he wants to do it again, or worse what if he doesn’t? What if _he_ thought it was bad?”

“Well, first of all, mind-blowing is a good thing hun. Don’t forget that. You were in need of a good fuck anyways, so that’s a definite plus. And have you even talked to him about any of this?”

“I can’t.”

“Why the hell not?! That’s your best friend. So, you had sex? Big deal! People do it every day. I’ve heard you talk about that man for years; you love him and from the little I’ve seen you mean the world to him. Maybe things have evolved maybe not you won’t know for sure until you talk to him.”

Dany hated Missy being right about everything. It was infuriating at the best of times because she always spoke like she’d lived for so long despite them being close in age. She knew they needed to talk, but she didn’t know where to start. They were able to escape it for a while because he had his brother to keep him company. Now there weren’t as many walls to hide behind.

“I’m not sure how well that might go. He barely even looks at me.” Daenerys said looking out towards the water.

“Let me ask you this.” Missandei started. “When did this actually happen?”

She hesitated. “Friday after the Uno game.”

“Sooo, when Robb came in Saturday morning saying he couldn’t find Jon, that was because he _was_ still asleep? In your room?” She nodded and Missandei continued. “Oh darling! That could be something. You two just need to get your heads out of your asses and talk to each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me 😂
> 
> These two cuties can't ever do things the simple and easy way huh?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations and teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with some more aftermath... A story I read from the_truth_is_in_the_tooth definitely helped with parts I got stuck with.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the next part of the journey for these two lovely people. I wrestled back and forth with this one.

Jon

It was safe to say his move to Seattle hadn’t gone as smoothly as he anticipated. He’d only been there less than two weeks and he was confident he had already blown up one of his most important relationships. While he usually tried not to dwell too much on the past, he couldn’t help himself this time. He wasn’t sure when he made the conscious decision to blur the lines they had, yet that’s exactly what he did. Now he could barely get her to look in his direction.

Jon was driving back to the beach house, having just picked up his keys to his new apartment. Things had been so weird that he hadn’t even got the chance to let Daenerys know where he was moving. He hoped he didn’t screw things up to the point that she’d be upset about it.

When he arrived at the house, she was sitting on the steps lost in thought with Ghost laying at her side. He smiled at how comfortable they looked. If she noticed he pulled up, she hadn’t reacted to it. He took a deep breath and got out the car.

He was determined to clear the air and talk to her, surely there was a way past this for them that didn’t make things more awkward going forward. The house was rented until Saturday afternoon, so they still had a few days left and he felt he could enjoy them more if things were relatively back to normal. He never had anyone like her before, she went beyond anything he could have imagined by renting this place and getting everyone together to celebrate him. He would do whatever he needed to do to make things right.

Ghost stood up and she finally noticed him walking up. They locked eyes and it took everything in him to keep going forward. She didn’t get up to leave so he took that as a positive sign. He rubbed his hand over his dog’s head. “Hey boy.”

“Can we talk?”

If he hadn’t been desperate to hear her voice, he might have missed it because she spoke so low. He nodded and sat on the step next to her, patiently waiting for her to continue. He started to get nervous, it felt like forever before she spoke again.

“I’m sorry.” She said finally.

“I’m confused. What are you sorry about? I’m the one that should be apologizing.” Jon said as Ghost laid back down in front of them, probably sensing the conversation might take a while.

Dany turned to look at him now. She was biting her lip, which she usually only did when she was anxious about something. “I messed everything up, so I’m sorry.”

An involuntary laugh escaped him. Of course, she was blaming herself. If he had to wager a guess, she was convinced her putting this surprise together is what led to where they were now. “Daenerys! I know what you’re thinking and none of this is your fault.” He turned her to face him. “At least not solely your fault. This is probably a part of a much-needed longer conversation, but I want to say right here and now, that all of this is on me. I made the first move which led us to this chasm of craziness we’ve found ourselves in. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I apologize for that.”

She looked perplexed for a fraction of a second before her features changed and she looked hurt. “So, you regret it?”

“I didn’t say that. Why, do you?”

“Of course not!” Dany responded, possibly quicker than she intended to. She threw her hand over mouth and he smirked. “I mean… No, I don’t regret what happened, but like you said we ought to have a longer conversation. Maybe not right now, but sometime soon?”

“Definitely.”

“Good. Let’s go inside because I’ve been sitting out here at least thirty minutes and these steps are not comfortable.”

“Things got so crazy so fast, I never got the chance to say it before. Thank you for all of this. I really appreciate what you’ve done.”

She smiled, although it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “You would have done the same for me.”

They hadn’t solved everything; however, they made a promising start in the right direction. He’d take that as a win. As long as they were still talking to one another they had a chance to get past it. Now that the hardest part was out of the way, Jon couldn’t help letting his mind wander to other things. He let out a chuckle as they were walking towards everyone else.

“What are you laughing at?” She asked curiously.

“Nothing.” He tried to pull himself together.

Dany knew him too well to be fooled by his answer. She stopped in front of him, eyes narrowed. “You’re thinking about it aren’t you?”

“About what?” He tried to play dumb, except she wasn’t having it. “Okay, you got me. Always. Well, that and the fact that we’ve been walking around on eggshells since Saturday for no reason.”

She let out a little snort and started walking again. “Damn, that was pretty dumb huh?” She joined him in laughter while they entered the living room with everyone else. 

“Hey, you two shush.” Margaery called out when they entered the room. They were all intently watching a movie. Well, everyone except for Theon, he wore an expression akin to being held captive. Despite the pair of breasts splayed out on the screen.

“You have any idea what they’re watching?” He whispered to Dany as they sat down.

“Looks like one of the Fifty Shades of Grey movies.”

They fell into their usual movie watching rhythm of her sitting with her feet tucked under her, leaning into his shoulder. Missandei gave him a nod and an unmistakeable wink before turning her attention back to the movie. He’d never seen any of the trilogy, but he’d expect watching a movie so heavily focused on sex with her so close would be weird given their recent situation, but it hadn’t **.** At least it wasn’t for him and based on a glace down at her, Daenerys seemed content.

Keeping up with traditions, at some point Dany readjusted herself so her head was resting on the arm of the couch and her feet were in his lap. This was something they frequently did over the years, so he didn’t think much of it. Besides, they were trying to return to some normalcy after his overstep. She moved her leg and her foot rubbed up against his cock, causing it to twitch.

Jon assumed she was simply trying to get comfortable and dismissed it as an accident. Another brush occurred which made him glance in her direction, but her attention appeared elsewhere, so he cleared his throat and refocused on the TV screen in front of him. When it happened for the third time a few minutes later he couldn’t stop himself reacting. He shifted ever so slightly in his seat and eyed room. No one seemed aware of anything besides what they were watching. _I’m being paranoid_. He tried to convince himself.

He had finally relaxed a little and she did it again, this time slowly. They had spent time like this numerous times. He’s even witnessed her relaxing on the couch in the time they’ve been here, and she’s never once moved this much. Lounging on the sofa was one of her happy places. He looked over at her once more. Her head was turned towards the screen, but he could see her eyes darting in his direction.

_So, she wants to play_. Jon scooted over a smidge, slouched down on the couch a bit and rested his hands on her legs. He turned his head back towards the movie letting her think she won. He gave it some time before he began stroking the inside of her leg, stopping partially up her thigh and making his way back down. He could see her turn to look at him from the corner of his eye and a fought back a grin. He repeated his actions a few times, stopping a little higher each time before bringing his hand down to her calf.

Dany licked her lips and turned on her side but didn’t remove her legs from his lap. Jon reiterated his earlier motions up the back of her leg towards her ass. He knew he was pushing into dangerous territory however he hadn’t been the one to start this game. He was merely reacting to what she started. If he was being honest with himself, he was intrigued to see where she would take it next.

He witnessed her tense up each time his fingers traveled up. At this point he’d done it so many times he lost count. He was pleased with himself when she let out small huff and stood up.

“This is far from over.” She whispered sultrily in his ear before walking away.

Jon instantly felt like every nerve ending in his body was exposed. He certainly hadn’t expected the day to take this turn, but he was definitely sure she was challenging him. He cracked open the dynamic change; however, he was determined that if anything further was to take place it would have to be at her urging. After all, he didn’t want to push her to the point where he lost her.

Daenerys came back a few minutes later, having changed her clothes. She was now wearing a loose white tank top, braless he noticed and a pair of short skintight biker shorts. She was scrolling on her phone when she reentered the living room, which she dropped and promptly bent over in front on him to pick it up. He rolled his eyes at the obviousness of her actions but couldn’t stop his body from responding. At that moment, he was glad he was wearing jeans, so his increasing erection was well restrained.

When Dany took her place back on the couch, she kept some distance between them, opting to sit at the end with one foot tucked underneath her and the other flat on the sofa. She positioned herself so her lower half was facing in his direction and right hand was placed leisurely between her open legs.

_Fuck_. He attempted to reposition himself to relieve some tension, but each movement elicited a grin from Dany as she was now fully intent on watching him squirm rather than the television. _So, watching a movie with two people having sex every fifteen minutes wasn’t the best idea._

He looked around the room to keep his focus off the woman to his left, who appeared to now be toying with her thighs seductively. No one else in the room seemed to be aware of the silent battle of wills he was losing. He glanced over at her and she appeared in a trance as her fingers absentmindedly rotated between her thighs and her right breast. He was halfway convinced that if the situation were different and they’d been alone, that she would have started pleasuring herself.

They were both pulled from their thoughts when the doorbell rang.

“I got it.” Arya spoke getting up from her place on the floor at Gendry’s feet. “Pause the movie please. I don’t want to miss the end.”

“Whose idea was it to watch this fucking movie anyway?” Theon groaned. “What woman is letting a man tie her up and spank her?”

“You’re not meeting the right women hun.” Margaery replied.

“So, you’d let someone do that to you?”

“To an extent. I mean… who doesn’t like to be spanked every now and then?” She responded with a grin.

Jon wasn’t sure why he was slightly astonished with the turn the conversation took but was utterly shocked when his friend called out “Here, here.” from his side. He turned to see she wore a mischievous grin.

“What are you guys discussing?” Arya asked when she came back followed by Robb and Sansa.

Gendry replied to her question. “Apparently your friends enjoy being spanked.”

“You liked being spanked Arya?” Theon joked.

Sansa giggled as Robb replied. “That’s not anything we need to know.” His face pulled into a grimace.

His little sister completely ignored him, plopping down next to the well-built man she’s been attached to. “Now that’s something I haven’t tried.” She glanced at Gendry for a moment. “Yet.” She looked around to everyone else. “Who here has been spanked?”

Jon’s embarrassment was palpable at the hands that went up at Arya’s question. Margaery, Missandei, Sansa and Dany’s hands were all raised like they were trying to answer some ridiculous math problem.

“Sans.” The petite woman was shocked. “You too? Just when you think you know someone. They surprise you.”

“Surely, there’s _anything_ else we can talk about.” Jon pleaded.

“Tough tits grouchy. This is probably the best, most illuminating conversation we can have. Nut up Jon. We’re all adults here.” Arya responded, rolling her eyes.

He was convinced they were trying to kill him at this point. Between the movie, Daenerys’ earlier actions and this conversation, sex had completely taken over his day. The bright spot he found in this was that his erection subsided, and Dany was now so engrossed in the conversation that she’d abandoned her efforts of teasing him or so he thought.

Jon was so pleased for the reprieve in his jeans that he’d missed the actual question, only catching Daenerys’ response.

“Oh, that’s easy! The best was this one time where I wasn’t actually expecting things to go that route, so I was sort of caught like a deer in the headlights for a moment. Then he had me pinned against the door on one leg.” She paused and rubbed her neck. “The other leg was being held up by his arm. Oh man, the tongue on him! I was sure I was going to be a puddle on the floor when he finished with me.”

She quickly cut her eyes to him and bit her lip. He put all his effort into keeping his face stoic. Jon was pretty sure Missy knew about what happened given that she was another of Dany’s best friends, but he wasn’t ready to advertise to the room that she was talking about him. Although he couldn’t help the sense of pride swelling up.

“Lucky you.” Missy said cheesing. “What is one thing you want to try that you haven’t done yet?” She posed to the room.

“Loads, but a sex swing is definitely on my list.” Sansa started.

They took turns rattling off things they wanted to try. Much to his chagrin. In the last thirty minutes or so he’d learned more about everyone than he ever wanted to, just from a single question. 

“Being out in public with a Bluetooth controlled vibrator has always interest me. The thought of letting someone else control that throughout the day just gets me. It’s kind of scandalous.” Dany said, shuttering.

“In all the years we’ve known you, who would have thought?!” Robb grinned as he threw a subtle look his way. “Jon, I believe it’s your turn to answer.”

“I’m not telling you that, you fiends.”

“What was it Arya said? Nut up?” Dany questioned, looking to his sister who gave a small nod.

“Who knew you all were such pervs.” He tried to joke as he rubbed his hands on his pants. He had no idea why he was suddenly so nervous. “I’ve never done the whole sex in a public place thing, so I guess I’d go with that.”

Jon knew he had to give them something in order to change the subject. He didn’t have specific fantasies about _what_ he wanted to do, but here recently he had been plagued with thoughts on _who_ he wanted to do them with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny that they never actually had a meaningful conversation 😂


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End times at the Airbnb & a group outing, where there may or may not be some jealousy ensuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you for all the comments and kudos so far. I've been trying to keep a steady pace writing and those have been helping me so much. 
> 
> Anywho, here's another chapter with these two crazy kids. I hope you enjoy. 🥰

Jon

“Stop being a fucking Debbie downer all your life.” Arya spoke while repeatedly beating him with a pillow.

“Why do we have to go to a club though?” He managed to get out between laughs.

“Because dickwad. We leave tomorrow, we want to do something together that’s not in this damn house…Annnnnddddd because you were out-fucking-voted!”

“Oh, if Catelyn could hear you now. My, my, my.” Jon teased his sister over her vulgarity.

“She’d probably shit nails, but such is life. I’m grown and I keep it to a minimum at home.” She shrugged. “Wouldn’t want to offend her delicate sensibilities.” Arya chuckled as she started heading out the door. “Get dressed and don’t make me hurt you!”

At that she left him in his room alone. He couldn’t believe it had been a week already. The time went by entirely too quickly, especially the last couple of days. They had that dreaded conversation on Wednesday that he’s been trying to scrub out of his head ever since.

He learned Robb and his girlfriend were into medieval role play at times, where he was a king or some shit, Theon was _way_ too into threesomes and that he and Sansa had hooked up, possibly more than once and that Arya lost her virginity in a shed of some kind. There were things that siblings shouldn’t know about one another and that was it. Those startling revelations made dinner the next day a slightly awkward affair. Their dad stopped by for a surprise visit and it took every ounce of everyone’s willpower to not tease each other. If only Ned knew the minor deviants his children were.

It had been a slight struggle, but they made it through the evening and most of the next day without anyone saying or doing anything overly vulgar. At some point however, Margaery insisted on all of them going out for one last hurrah. She’d even successfully convinced Sansa and Robb to return after work for the fun. Jon was never a huge fan of the crowds and the drunken stupidity that came with going to the club, but he enjoyed spending this time with everyone and he didn’t know when they would find the opportunity to do it again. 

He resigned that there was no protesting the decision and got up to take a quick shower. No sooner than when he stepped out was there a knock on his bedroom door.

“One second.” He called as he wrapped a towel around his waist. The door opened before he could get to it. Jon was still trying to secure the towel when Daenerys walked in wearing nothing but thigh high boots and matching purple lace lingerie. He held the towel for dear life and cursed at himself to behave.

“Something on your mind?” She teased as she sat down on the bed eyeing his death grip on the towel.

“Uh… No. You?”

He knew there was no reason for him to feel shy at the sight of her. They’d seen each other in all their naked glory, but there was something different about this exchange. She laid back on the bed and eyed him while he located and put on a pair of boxer briefs.

She didn’t answer immediately as if she was contemplating her response. “I need a T-shirt please.” 

“Am I going to get it back this time?”

“That depends.”

“On?” He asked as she just smiled at him. Dany spent the better part of the last two days making innuendos at the most inconvenient times and each time, she gave that same smile. She was definitely enjoying pushing his boundaries entirely too much. Once or twice she almost got him to cave, however, he caught himself.

Jon finally gave up expecting her to answer and just threw her one of the black band shirts he had in his bag, which she promptly put on, taking a twirl in the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. The shirt stopped just below her ass. One wrong move and someone would be in for a spectacular surprise.

“How do I look? Positively fuckable?” She asked and sashayed out of the room.

_Damn it!_ Every ounce of blood his body rushed to his cock at that moment and for a split second he considered grabbing her and pulling her back into the room, everyone else be damned. He tried to adjust himself because he didn’t have the time to properly seek release. He barely had time to finish his thought before she popped her head back in.

“Oh, I almost forgot… Little wolf said you have five minutes to get downstairs otherwise someone may or may not end up in jail. Her words.”

He cleared his throat and nodded afraid less than coherent words might come out. He hoped she missed how her earlier words affected him, but no so luck. She looked him up and down, pausing on his growing erection, her tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth. Her reaction did nothing to help his current state.

After what felt like forever, she composed herself and left him alone again. He forced himself to think of little old grannies playing cards while he finished getting dressed so he could calm down some. He just had to make it through the night, and he was determined to do it. Jon grabbed a black T-shirt, jeans and threw on some boots and went downstairs.

“I thought she was going to have to drag you down here.” Sansa said as he entered the smaller dining room.

Everyone was gathered between there and the kitchen taking precursory shots. Being that Arya was only nineteen, she was labeled a designated driver and trying to be supportive, Gendry volunteered to be the second as it was too many of them to fit in one car.

They got in quickly because Margaery had a connection, a friend of a friend or something along those lines. Theon made a beeline to the bar to buy a round of drinks for them saying “Pretty boy Snow is fucking back. Let’s get drunk motherfuckers!”

Jon honestly believed he was just Theon’s latest excuse to get drunk and hit on women. He could see his sister periodically glancing at the man and rolling her eyes. He didn’t know the exact status of the relationship between the two and he wasn’t sure he wanted to; it was just easier that way. He accepted the beer and sort of faded into the background near a table.

Occasionally, there would be a woman that approached him offering to buy him a drink or to dance with him, which he often declined. There were a couple of times he agreed just for the hell of it before returning to his post. He couldn’t be a hundred percent sure, but he could have sworn he saw Dany cut an eye from her place on the dance floor at the women that came over to him.

“So, you’re just going to keep eye fucking her all night or what?” Arya said out of breath as she sat down on one of the highchairs at the table they secured.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh, just like I’m sure she wouldn’t know anything about her eye fucking you all night.”

He turned around to face her. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, that got your attention I see.” Jon just looked back towards the dance floor and rolled his eyes. Arya Stark could really be a huge pain in the ass, but he loved her regardless. “While she may be in some weird sandwich grinding on Theon, eww. Still not sure what Sans was thinking there, but Dany has hardly taken her eyes off this general direction.”

Jon had a tough time looking away from the scene his sister pointed out to him. Daenerys was currently wedged between Sansa and Theon swaying to the music. She seemed to be enjoying herself as he watched her hips, his shirt rising ever so slightly at each swing.

“You’re just imagining things.”

“Mhmm, yea sure. Whatever you say. I’ll be back.” She said as she hopped off the chair going back to the dance floor.

As soon as Arya walked away a red-haired woman accosted him. He might have considered her cute, if her hair wasn’t matted to her forehead from sweat and the smudges in her make-up from having, what appears, spent all night rubbing her face.

“Is that little one your girlfriend?” She said slurring her words in his ear, pointing after the petite woman walking through the crowd.

“My sister.”

He could see over her shoulder that Dany had stopped dancing and was now entirely focused on the exchange taking place between him and this stranger, hand on her hip, causing the T-shirt to show more of her legs. As if that were possible given how short it was on her already. 

“You’re very sexy.”

“Thank you.” He replied simply.

“What’s your name? I’m Ros.”

“Jon”

She moved closer to him putting her tits right up against him as he reflexively held his hand out when she stumbled so it was now wrapped around her back. “You have a girlfriend, don’t you? Sexy things like you always have a girlfriend.”

He could feel her breath on his neck as she inched as close as possible. He instantly darted his eyes to find Daenerys, but she was no longer standing where he last saw her. The next words were out of his mouth before he could pull them back. “Yes. Well, no. Not technically. Although my best friend is a girl.”

Jon didn’t necessarily know why he was telling her this, while not a lie, he knew nothing would happen for them beyond whatever was taking place just then. He could have just said he did and allowed her to go on about her business, but he didn’t. Ros had put her hand in his back pocket, massaging his ass through his jeans. He was about to open his mouth to protest when a rather smug looking Dany came into his eye line.

He didn’t know why he felt the need to explain, but before he could she closed the gap and threw her lips onto his. Her fingers tangled in the hair at his neck and as if common practice he wrapped his free hand around her waist. He could only imagine the scene reflected in the eyes of the people around them when she took his hand and slid it to cup her ass cheek.

The kiss was rough, and he felt a moan she let out vibrate through him. Their tongues fought for dominance until she pulled back, taking his bottom lip in her teeth and giving it a small tug. Just as quickly as the kiss began, it was over. She flicked her long platinum hair over her shoulder, eyed Ros with a slight smirk and walked away.

Jon felt completely glued to that spot, rummaging through his thoughts on what just happened like a child. He honestly couldn’t have answered the question on how long he’d been standing there gawping at her for lack of a better word staking claim. He was pulled completely back to the present when the drunk woman next to him spoke.

“I thought you didn’t have a girlfriend. Who was she?”

She finally took her hand out of his pocket. “I didn’t when this conversation started. Now, I’m just as confused as you are. That was uh- “He sheepishly rubbed his face. “Th- that was my best f-friend.”

He desperately hoped that little power play wasn’t seen by anyone they knew because he couldn’t take the inevitable questions and comments they’d have. As soon as Ros walked off, having said something along the lines of “best friend my ass, no best friend of mine fucking kisses me like that,” Robb walk over to him with the biggest fucking grin on his face.

“You finally fucked her and now no one is allowed to talk to you is that it?” He teased.

“What the hell are you talking about? Fuck who?” He asked, trying to be convincing although he knew it was too late.

“Oh, did I not mention to you that I overheard you two last week? She was enjoying it far too much to be solo. Theon was passed out on the floor of his room butt ass naked with the door open, Gendry is too busy glued to Arya to look at anyone else, so that just left you. Unless Pod the Rod snuck in. But that kiss just then really gave it all away. Clearly that dick belongs to her now boy!” Robb patted his brother on the back.

_Shit_.

“Don’t look so dour. This is what you’ve been wanting for years.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Yea, keep telling yourself that.” Robb responded nodding towards Missy and the gang. Pulling Jon along with him. “Come on, there’s some diner they want to stop at before we head back to the house.”

They made their way outside and packed into the two vehicles heading to the diner Sansa found online that supposedly had great reviews. In all the commotion he and Dany had been shuffled into different cars. He wanted to chalk that display up to her drinking, but he couldn’t recall actually seeing her drink anything beyond that first round. Much like himself.

They all ate relatively quickly, chatting about trivial things that happened over the course of the night before they finally made their way back to the Airbnb. Luckily no one mentioned the little scene that had taken place and he let himself believe Robb was the only one that witnessed it. 

Jon saw Sansa and Dany having a quick conversation when they got out the car to which his sister grinned and nodded her head. Once back in the house everyone said their good nights and began slowly retreating in opposite directions to various parts of the house.

“I can see the thoughts dancing across your forehead.” Daenerys said nudging his arm. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“Well, uh.” He started. He definitely wanted to talk to her about everything, but he expected he’d have a little more time to get his thoughts together. Afterall, they were in uncharted territory long before that PDA session. “What was that kiss about?”

She looked at him innocently. “Did you not like it? Cause I don’t have to kiss you again.”

When he didn’t immediately respond, she continued. “Or.” She licked her lips. “Did you like it too much? Your little redheaded friend definitely thought you did.”

“You know what?” Jon began, but decided against finishing his statement. Instead, he simply picked Dany up and slung her over his shoulder, smacking her bottom before heading up the stairs. To which she replied with a squeal.

Theon who had went directly into the kitchen when they arrived called out from behind them. “About damn time! Remember, safe sex is the best sex!”

“Shut up dumbass!” She yelled behind him.

He finally let her go when they got to his room and she immediately began unzipping her boots.

“Just so we’re clear. This shirt.” She paused pulling it up between her thumb and index finger. “Is mine now, looks better on me anyway, but I will need another shirt to sleep in.”

“What’s wrong with something of yours?”

“I told Sans she could sleep in my room and that I’d camp out in here. I didn’t think you’d mind. We’ve shared a bed more than enough times, right?”

“Yea.”

Deep down he knew she had a point, which he had previously argued to his brother, but the thought of sharing a bed now seemed heavier than it did in the past. He was yanked from his self-argument by her snapping her fingers.

“I know we’ve muddled things up a bit and there’s a lot to unpack there, but I’m not as young as I once was. I would actually like to go to sleep sir.” She gave a smirk he couldn’t quite place. “Now that can either be covered in a nice comfy shirt or half naked that will make you feel uncomfortable one way or another.”

She sat on the side of the bed and started to remove her/his shirt. He knew Daenerys Targaryen was a woman of her word, she always has been, but there was a small stubborn part of him that wanted to test her commitment. On a normal day he would have pushed that piece of him down; however, nothing about this week had been anything remotely close to normal, so he let his stubbornness win.

He stripped out of his clothes, threw on a pair of sweats and laid down on the other side on his back. He could see in the shadows that she looked like she wanted to say something. Instead, she eyed him, not saying a word and removed her bra.

Jon sat up on his elbow as she got under the covers and scooted towards him. When she settled, he could feel her hard nipples pressed against his side. He desperately wanted to slide down and take one in his mouth. As if she were in tune with his thoughts, she lifted her head up to look at him.

“Sleep Jon. I’m too tired for it to be fun for either of us. And-” She let out a yawn before she could finish her sentence. “Just so we’re clear. On your earlier question, you can’t look like you do, give dick like you do and entertain women in the club. They’ll start to think they stand a chance at having you.”

He let out a chuckle. “So, what you’re admitting is you kissed me because you were jealous?”

She yawned again. “No reason to be jealous, you were always coming home with me.”

Jon looked down at her intending to tease, but she’d fallen asleep just that quickly. _Oh, we are so royally fucked._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning fun 😉 and a poorly kept secret revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone that has read, commented and given a kudos so far! It has been greatly appreciated! 🥰

Daenerys

Daenerys woke the next morning pleased with herself. There were more than a few things that had taken place recently that still needed clarification, but one thing she’d become certain about was the shift in the relationship didn’t necessarily mean she had to lose her best friend. _Different doesn’t have to mean bad right?_

She replayed the events of previous night, still a little shocked at her brazen decision to kiss him in the middle of the club for all to see. She’d always known Jon was good looking, someone would have to be blind to miss that, but she had never let herself _really_ notice the way she does now. It was as if a filter had been removed, allowing her to fully take him in and suddenly he was more than just her best friend.

She would never allow herself to admit it to him but watching woman after woman throw themselves at him over the course of the night started making her blood boil until she reacted. When she moved over to them there was no real plan until she saw how that woman was on him and how she had her hand on his ass. Dany knew the quickest way to get her to leave was to make him unavailable. They still hadn’t had the conversation on the new boundaries of their friendship, and she knew she had no real claims on him in that way; however, he had been winding her up for days and there was no way he was doing all of that for shits and giggles. So naturally when he accused her of being jealous, she denied it. Afterall, he didn’t need to know everything.

Daenerys was busy reminiscing when she felt him stir a little. She opened her eyes to see that he was still flat on his back asleep and she allowed herself the time to really admire him. Laying there he looked so young and peaceful. He’d kicked the covers off of him at some point in the night so she could really take him in. She noted his faint healed scars as he was stretched out; she took in the definition of those beautiful abs women would die to get their hands on and she noticed the tell-tale sign of morning wood.

She had no idea what he’d been dreaming about, she hoped for a millisecond that it was her, but there it was clear as a sunrise. By the looks of it he had gotten up at some point and removed his underwear and was laying there in sweats only. Dany pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked him over. She instantly felt the throbbing between her legs and a thought crossed her mind that she’d never had before. She eyed him curiously and inched down on the bed before she could stop herself.

Years of friendship and countless overnighters taught her that Jon had always been a pretty light sleeper and she should quell her thoughts, but there was a hunger in her driving her forward. When she got to the position she wanted, she lightly pulled the top of his sweats up, stopping briefly to look up at him. He made a small grunt, but otherwise remained asleep. She pulled the elastic waistband further up and let it down on the other side so his hardened cock roamed free. Daenerys looked down, stuck her tongue out of her parted lips and repeatedly grasped the air like a baby begging to be picked up.

She stole another glance to the still sleeping man before she steadied herself and gave the underside of his shaft a long swipe with her tongue. Dany could feel her arousal growing at the initial taste of him. She teased his tip and felt him stir beneath her before she took him fully into her mouth, lowering her head slowly before pulling back up and releasing him; however, she didn’t have him free for long. She let some spit that had accumulated drip on his head and took her hand to work it down the length of him. Daenerys took him into her mouth once more working her way down to meet the hand that was stroking him.

She had been so lost in the act that she hadn’t noticed she was being observed until she looked up at him and was met a lust filled gaze.

“Good Morning to me.” Jon groaned as she continued. “What’s all this?”

She released him from her mouth with a faint pop but allowed her hand to keep going up and down his manhood. For a moment she contemplated answering his question, but she elected showing him was the better of the two options. She took the time to plant kisses up and down his shaft before hollowing her cheeks around his cock.

“Shit Dany” He whimpered as she used her free hand to gently squeeze his balls.

The throbbing between her legs intensified when she came up teased his tip again and sunk back down. His hips jerked up and she could hear his breathing grow ragged. Dany gave his balls another squeeze and she felt his release flood into her mouth. Reflexively she contracted her throat to swallow pulling a faint hiss from him. She lifted her mouth from him, took a final lick around her lips and gave him a wink.

She moved to get off the bed and he immediately yanked her back causing her to giggle.

“So, this was your way of proving you weren’t at all jealous huh?” He asked when she settled into him.

“I wasn’t jealous.” Daenerys said defiantly.

It was easier to hold her conviction about it if he couldn’t see her face. She wasn’t going to let him know he was right because in her eyes she had no right to be jealous. He wasn’t her boyfriend, and he had every right to pick up or flirt with any woman he chose to.

He began absentmindedly dancing his fingers down her spine, which sent sparks directly to her clit. “Yea and I wasn’t secretly hoping to have you ride my face when I realized what you were doing… I guess we’re both liars, huh?”

A quick cry escaped her before she could stop it. She knew she was well and truly fucked, but the part of her that gave a damn nosedived out of the window long ago. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow challenging the conviction in his statement. He sat up tugged at the waistband of her panties until she stood up on the bed pulled them the rest of the way down and kicked them off on the floor. She walked up to the top of the bed to stand directly over him.

“Damn!” He said, looking up at her, his eyes dripping with want. 

She lowered herself so her knees were on either side of his head. She could hear his breathing below her, yet he made no move to touch her and the anticipation was beginning to eat at her. Dany had half a mind to get up when she felt his nose brush up against her clit. At the same time his tongue was teasing her entrance and she let out a long throaty groan that echoed through the room. She gripped the headboard to steady herself.

He began holding her thighs to the point she fully expected them to bruise, not that she remotely cared. She stared rocking herself across his outstretched tongue, slowing down when coming in contact with her sensitive nub. “Shiiitttt, Jon. Fuck!”

Jon chuckled against her and the vibrations shot through her, contributing to the sensory overload rushing towards her. He continued teasing her by adding two fingers and raising his free hand to tweak her nipple. She let out a series of needy moans before her orgasm slammed into her causing her to convulse above him. He slowly removed his hand and slipped from under her as she clung to the headboard a little longer to pull herself together.

Once she got her bearings, she turned around to find him staring at her.

“You are _overwhelmingly_ good at that. What else have you been holding out on me Snow?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. Her gaze dropped lower, and she could see his pants were still settled below his dick which was now once again rock-hard. “Already? I see someone’s eager.”

Jon had her pinned under him in an instant. He peppered kisses down her neck before giving dedicated attention to each nipple. She closed her eyes and arched her back at the sensations flooding through her. Goosebumps were raised on her skin as his lips departed from each spot. He came back up and captured her in a proper kiss for the first time that morning. Daenerys ground her wet center against his erection, trying to urge him on.

He pulled back and she whined at the loss of him. “I don’t… have… a… condom.” He finally managed to get out through panted breaths. She was still grinding against him, attempting to make him as desperate as he was making her.

“It’s fine. Didn’t exactly stop us the last time.”

He looked at her quizzically. “We were tipsy as fuck, but if I remember correctly, we were a little too preoccupied to go on a scavenger hunt for a damn condom. I’ve always trusted you, that hasn’t changed.” She gripped his chin to pull him down to her, but he hesitated. “There’s a naked woman under you, wet like an ocean, telling you it’s fine for you to raw dog her _again_ and you want to have this conversation now?” Her voice faltered at the end because he began toying with her entrance as if to test the accuracy of her arousal.

He didn’t need much convincing as he started teasing her with the tip of his cock. He entered her slowly and a loud groan slipped from both of them. Jon gave a few slow strokes before she wrapped her legs around his back to spur him on. Several whimpers came out as he started speeding up his movements. She thought the sound was miniscule until she heard a faint yell on the other side of the door.

“Again?! Seriously?” The voice called out.

At that moment, something primal in him broke. He grabbed her legs and pushed them back, so her knees were now near her chest and he increased his thrusts. From this position she could do nothing but accept that he was essentially fucking the shit out of her. Each forward movement hit at a spot that pushed her further to her breaking point.

“Oh shit… Oh shit… fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuu.” She cried as she went over the edge again. She felt her walls clinching around him while he gave another pump or two and followed her into the abyss, emptying his release into her.

She felt like complete jelly when he finally let go of her legs and slid out of her. He dropped to the bed next to her and they laid there for a moment trying to catch their breath.

Dany was the first to break the silence. “People are definitely awake now. Maybe we should get up and shower?” She propped up on her elbows. “Damn, you couldn’t even take your pants all the way off huh?”

He looked down at himself and laughed before standing up to push them down his legs onto the floor. Jon took a step towards the bathroom and turned to her, still sitting up watching him. “Shower?”

She jumped up and ran past him to the bathroom, getting a smack on the ass as she went. She knew she could lose herself in this if she dwelled on it, so she chose to take it moment by moment. They showered quickly, taking turns lathering each other with soap, and got out. They were both painfully aware they had an audience somewhere around the house, so they couldn’t allow things to go too far.

Dany wrapped a towel around herself, picked up her things from the night before, his shirt included and went to her room. Luckily, she made it back without running into anyone else and it was late enough that Sansa had already left the area. She got dressed, settling on a long sundress and some sandals, threw a quick braid in her wet tresses, packed up her stuff and went downstairs to her firing squad.

Almost everyone was gathered around the table chatting when she arrived, and she tried to maintain her composure as half of them turned around to look in her direction.

“You look relatively dry for someone who recently experienced eight inches of snow.” Theon chortled. “Didn’t have time to dry _all_ the way off, huh?” He nodded up towards her head. 

“Is that the best you can do? My kids can come up with better material and they’re first graders.”

Robb and Missy were the only ones who seemed to fully appreciate the exchange that took place between them, smiling into their cups knowingly. While Robb never confessed he knew, the teases and frequent head tilts clued her in pretty quickly. The others were trading confused looks amongst each other, but she figured they’d catch on sooner or later. As she grabbed her plate, Jon came down and a few stray chuckles sounded as their owners most likely came to the obvious conclusion. They were after all the last two down for their last breakfast together.

The week turned out to be everything she hoped for and more. She was glad for the quality time with friends and was pleasantly surprised with the turn it had taken. Of all the things she expected to come out of this vacation, sleeping with her best friend of almost eight years hadn’t even crossed her radar. They’d been a constant in each other’s lives for so long, through countless relationships and breakups that maybe this was the natural progression of their friendship. Or perhaps they were diving into something headfirst without really stopping to weigh the consequences.

“Clearly someone wasn’t doing something right because you seem too uptight for somebody that got their rocks off.” Theon replied, pulling her from the thought spiral she was heading down.

“If you say so.” She shrugged.

“Maybe you should give it another go.” He said, nudging Jon on the side of him. “I think there’s still time.”

“What the hell is wrong with you Theon? You’re acting weirder than normal and I didn’t even think that was possible.” Arya asked.

She looked utterly confused when majority of them started laughing and snorting at her question. The confusion turned to annoyance the longer her question went unanswered. “I’m missing something? Somebody tell me.”

“Um”

Everyone glanced between the two of them probably hoping they would confirm the suspicions by confessing, but neither of them spoke, instead choosing that moment to become overly invested in their breakfast. The room finally got quiet for the first time since she came down.

“I’d really rather not resort to violence. Somebody tell me something!”

“Jon and Dany slept together.” The eldest Stark blurted out.

_Shots fucking fired._ “You’re on my list Robb. I thought we were better than that.” Daenerys replied to him, taking two fingers and motioning from her eyes to his.

The auburn headed man slid down in his seat, flushed bright red as his sister started essentially bouncing in her seat from excitement. “Really? About fucking time, but now I owe everyone twenty bucks.”

“Twenty bucks each? Why? And who is everyone?” Jon finally spoke up.

“Oh, _everyone._ Everyone invited up here, well except for Gendry and all of our siblings. I even think dad got in on the action.”

“Really Sansa?” He turned to his other sister, who just shrugged. “Rickon too?”

“Rickon too! Although I think he’ll be a little hurt by the news. You know he was hoping Dany would wait for him.” Arya continued with a chuckle.

“Wait, so what was this bet?” Dany asked.

“That you two would finally get together in the week we were holed up here together. I said, ‘no way’. I honestly expected it to take longer.”

“It’s been over seven long ass years.” Margaery chimed in. “I’d say that’s long enough. I’ll allow a two-week grace period before I collect my winnings.”

She stole a glance at Jon, who surprisingly seemed relatively unfazed by anything that was taking place around him. She half expected him to look like he was ready for the floor to swallow him whole. It truly intrigued her how his reactions this week were almost the complete opposite of what she’d been expecting. _I wonder what brought this on._

“Seriously though. Don’t you two fuck this up! I’ve been waiting _forever_ for this. My two favorite people are finally together.” Arya said cheerfully.

“Hey! Wha-” Robb called out.

“Don’t act so surprised. This is not new information, because everyone knows I’m the captain of this ship. She knocked you out of second place the day I met her. Oh, the feels.”

Dany and Jon exchanged a look across the table. How would they explain to her that they didn’t know what they were exactly because they’ve yet to actually discuss it? The details didn’t seem to faze Arya because she just kept going on as if their coupling was the best news, she’d heard all year.

Her brother was the one to pull her out of her tangent. “You probably wouldn’t have been so surprised if you’d seen the kiss last night.”

Daenerys cut her eyes at him and he just threw his arms up. There was probably no way for him to get even more on her list was there?

“Oh really?! Kissing! In public?! I want to know everything, well not _everything_ because I don’t need to know that much about him.” The brunette grimaced.

“You’ll get your questions answered… If we can change this…” Dany replied, motioning her hand in a circle. “Away from my sex life.”

“Done!”

“Wait… I have just one more question! That why you rented this Airbnb? To finally jump his bones?” Theon said quickly with an alarming smile.

“She will murder you.” Missandei responded, calmly.

The conversation finally turned at Missy’s proclamation. They chatted about how much fun they had, what their upcoming plans were, and promises for them to all get together more often. They ate their meal, all helping to tidy up the common areas, before grabbing their things and saying their goodbyes and going to their respective destinations.

Jon loaded their things in the car as she got Ghost settled in the back. The tension that accumulated between them since breakfast was palpable when they took their seats in the car, which was a direct contrast to the way they began their morning. There were so many things left unsaid and the realization that they were outed before they really figured it all out was staring them in the face. With their friends they didn’t have the space they truly needed as there was so much happening and it had been easy to get distracted by it, but there were no such distractions in the car.

Dany threw the car in drive, headed for the highway as she tried to pull her thoughts together in a way that would make sense to someone else. She didn’t have long before he spoke, interrupting the progress she’d made.

“So?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... In my mind Jon was up the moment she started moving, but he wanted to see where she was going with that unsubtle scoot down. 
> 
> I think for him the reality was better than what he could have imagined.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... I normally post earlier in the day, but I got home later than expected & I needed to rest for a couple of hours. 
> 
> Anywho, to everyone still with me so far, thank you so much for reading and gifting me with kudos and comments. You'll never know how much that means to me. I went round and round with this chapter, and it honestly still has me a little nervous to post, but here goes nothing.

Jon

_So? What kind of idiot starts with ‘so’?_ Jon was self aware enough that he knew words weren’t his best quality. He’d always thought of himself as a man of action. If it came to expressing his feelings, words were quite possibly his kryptonite.

He knew sooner or later they’d come to this point because there was no way, one way or the other, that they’d be able to continue without so much as a conversation. They had successfully managed to postpone it, but it was inevitable.

“So…” Dany repeated, focusing her attention on the road.

“Uh. Yea… So...”

“You’ve said that.” She joked.

“Thanks.” He managed to get out. Jon was seriously cursing his lack of wordsmithery right about now. He barely knew what he wanted to say, let alone, how to say it.

“You’ve already thanked me for that.” She paused for a second. “Unless you’re thanking me for something else… Is that what you’re doing?”

He could see that her eyebrows were raised, and she appeared to be trying to hold her laughter. _Laughing is a good sign, right?_

“No.” She glanced at him for a second before turning back to the highway. “Shit, I don’t know. It was the first thing that came to mind.”

Dany finally let a chuckle slip out. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh. It’s just… Do you find it weird talking to me now?”

“Of course not. We said we’d talk and I’m trying to figure out where to start. Like you said, there’s a lot to unpack there right?”

“Mmhmm, but we have time.”

The car was silent for some time, but it wasn’t anything awkward. It felt like old times with the two of them, like the times they’d get in the car to visit her parents on break or when they would just ride around the city because the weather was nice. They didn’t need to say anything then, just being there was enough. It was nice that in the midst of everything they could still have these moments.

“I am curious though.”

“About?” He asked.

“Why did you kiss me? I mean, you know why I kissed you last night. I just think it’s only fair I know too.”

Jon let out a playful huff. “No, I don’t. You denied the real reason. We both know that.”

“No, no, no. Don’t try to turn this around on me. I said what I said. This is about you right now Jon Snow. Why did you kiss me that first night?” She replied with a mischievous grin.

He turned to look out window while he processed the question. Even though he’d been asking himself the same thing since he’d done it. “Is it weird if I say I didn’t have a reason? That night I wanted to kiss you, so I did before I could chicken out.”

“Do you want to do it again?” She asked quietly and he turned to look at her again.

In all the time he’s known her, Daenerys has always oozed confidence. Even when she was unsure of something, she rarely let that uncertainty show. Jon could count on one hand the number of times he’d seen her like this. If he had to name this feeling, he’d say it was fear, although he wasn’t sure what she had to be afraid of. There was nothing she could do that would push him away.

“Yes.”

Dany smiled, but he doubted he was supposed to catch it. They instantly fell back into the comfortable silence they frequently did around one another as they continued on home. The commute didn’t take long, and she was quickly pulling into her parking space.

They gathered their things and his wolf adjacent dog before heading into the building. They received stares from a few people in the lobby as they made their way inside the open elevator, although Jon was used to it by now. He’d had a couple people back east call Animal Control on him because they weren’t convinced Ghost was actually a dog. He rolled his eyes while he hit the button for the floor they needed.

“Um, that’s not my floor.”

“Shush. Kidnapping for kidnapping.”

She rolled her eyes as she reached for the button for the correct floor. To which he swatted her hand. “You’re weird.”

“You’ve known that forever, it’s what drew you to me that day freshman year.” He replied, winking.

There was a faint ding and the elevator doors opened up. He escorted a reluctant Daenerys through it and down the hallway. “Noooo. Don’t even tell that lie. I missed a day, I needed notes and you were the only one not undressing me with your eyes.”

“As far as you know.”

He stopped walking, before she could respond to his comment and she nearly ran into him. Jon pulled out his newly acquired keys and unlocked the door. A smile started forming on her face while he pushed the door open.

“Welcome to my humble abode.”

He gave her the tour of his empty one-bedroom apartment, explaining where he would probably put the furniture he was having shipped from New York and his plan to make the den, off behind the front door, a little office space for him when he wanted to work from home.

“What do you think?”

They were hanging out in his living room, her sitting on the island connecting to the kitchen and him leaning on it next to her. She punched him in the arm. _How does she hit so hard? She’s so tiny._ “Why didn’t you tell me you applied here?”

“You’re not the only one that can do surprises. You mad?”

“Are you kidding? This makes it so much easier to come eat all your food!” She replied excitedly.

“I’m already regretting giving you a key.”

Dany pulled her face into a confused expression. “You hav- “He simply nodded.

“You should really pay attention to what’s on your keychain.”

“This supposed to make your booty calls easier?” She jested. “Just have me spread eagle waiting?”

“Not my intention, but…” Jon moved from his position and nestled between her parted legs. “Now, I can definitely see the benefits of your offer.”

“It... wa-wa-wasn’t… an… of-offer.” She managed to get out in between pants. He had started kissing her neck before she spoke. His hands gently nudging down the straps of her dress.

He was about raise the hem of her dress when his phone rang, interrupting him. Jon recalled placing his cell on ‘do not disturb’ that morning, so whoever was calling was either family or really needed to speak with him and had called twice in a three-minute span.

He looked at the ID and frowned. “What Arya?”

“Hmmph.” She muttered over the phone. He could picture the irritated look on her face. “For somebody that’s got a girlfriend now, you’re still quite annoying.”

He turned to face the window taking up most of his back wall, while leaning against Daenerys. She began running her fingers through his curls. “Sh… That’s not… What’s up Arya?”

“I just thought you’d like to know that your favorite sibling made it back home in one piece.”

“Thanks. I’m sure Sansa is thankful for you relaying that message for her.”

“Asshole.”

She’d hung up the phone already. He laughed to himself and made a mental note to make it up to her. He knew she wasn’t actually mad, but she’d still make him work for her forgiveness. He was pulled out of his reverie by Dany raking her nails down his chest.

“Didn’t tell her I wasn’t your girlfriend I see.”

“You heard her?”

“Yea, your volume is loud as shit. Are you going deaf of something? I think it’s time to get that hearing checked.” She goaded as she nibbled the tip of his ear, which surprisingly sent a bolt straight through him.

“Maybe she doesn’t have to know we don’t have it all figured out. Telling her that risks one, if not both of us in a headlock. I’d never say this to her, but she’s five feet worth of scary when she wants to be.”

She grabbed him and turned him to face her. “It’s not really any of their business is it?”

He looked at her a moment studying her face. There were still things they were working through that needed to happen in their own time. He wouldn’t let his family’s thirst for answers push them in a specific direction, even if he briefly let himself hope that’s where they were headed.

Jon gave her a shake of the head as a response. Her hands slid from his face and down to his chest, fiddling with the top button of his shirt. She hesitated somewhat and he dropped his hands to his side, slightly dancing his fingers over her calves waiting on an inclination from her.

Dany began working at his buttons again while he inched up her legs, pulling the bottom of her dress along with him as he went. He was moving extremely slow, trying to savor the feel of her beneath his fingers; however, he could tell she was getting frustrated at his pace. She started squirming against the countertop.

She undid the final button and let out a faint “damn” as she pushed his shirt open. Her gaze growing increasingly dark. She raked her nails up and down his torso a few times and the sensations went straight to his manhood. This prompted him back to his earlier actions kissing and nipping on her pulse point. A moan escaped her, and he smiled against her neck.

His hands were still gliding up her legs at an increased pace. He was toying with her thighs expecting to come in contact with her panties. Instead, he was met with her bare cunt. Jon pulled back to look at her, eyebrow raised.

She scrunched her face up in an adorable pout. “I left the underwear I normally put on with stuff like this at home and you could see everything else. I didn’t expect it to matter.”

Dany scooted a bit, which caused her breath to hitch. He hadn’t removed his hand from between her legs when she started talking, so her inching forward caused his fingers to brush up against her folds. They were already wet from her arousal. He hadn’t done much teasing for her to be this ready and he couldn’t help but wonder just how much she thought of him or if her being commando was to thank for her being this turned on already.

She pulled his face back to hers, hungrily kissing him like she depended on the air in his lungs. He continued to tease her soaked slit, earning gasps against his lips. Finally, he caved and thrusted two fingers into her causing her to throw her head back and let out breathy squeal. Jon made it his personal mission to commit every bit of her to memory. He couldn’t recall a sound more pleasant to him than Daenerys losing herself because of him.

He added a third finger, curving them upwards. “Fuck. Shit. Damn it.” She forced out and he used his thumb to begin circling her devotedly. He could feel her clinching around his fingers while he continued pumping her. She clutched at his arm, digging her nails in, which would no doubt leave a mark, as she came on his hand. He slowed his movements, helping her to ease her way back down. She was still throbbing when he removed his fingers and brought them to his lips to bask in the taste of her.

She watched as he slipped each digit into his mouth, sucking her juices clean from them. A low growl emanated from her and he noted that as one of the sexiest sounds to come from her petite body. Dany drew him in for another kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

“I think you’re secretly trying to kill me.” She started between kisses. “Although death by orgasm probably isn’t the worst way to go. It’s either that or there’s some record you’re trying to beat. That’s three already today and we’re just barely halfway through the day.”

“I think you might as well round that up to four. I’m not done with you yet.” Her eyes widened. “If that’s okay with you. I personally think we have some time to make up for.”

She let out a laugh mixed with a moan as she laid back, beckoning him to join her. He took mental snapshots of how perfect she looked, splayed out over his new counter with her dress bunched around her stomach. Jon had been so enthralled by making her come undone for him that he missed when she’d taken her arms out of the thin straps on her dress. Here she laid for him, breasts out and heaving, and pussy glistening in anticipation.

There was something, other than his need for release, pushing him forward he couldn’t quite pinpoint but seeing her like this was all he wanted from then on out. If he could, he’d make this image of her his screensaver and plaster it over his walls to look at over and over for as long as she’d allow him. He watched as she snaked her hand down her body, giving light presses to her bundle of nerves. He frantically wanted to have her on his tongue again, but before he could make a move to taste her, she spoke.

“Jon.” She breathed out. “Please.”

Those two words were all he needed to spring into action, abandoning his plans, which he was sure his cock thanked him for as it continued to strain against the fabric of his jeans. He toed his boots and make quick work freeing himself before he hopped on the counter and hoisted himself on top of her.

Daenerys immediately turned her attention to stroking him slowly and guiding him to her entrance. He gave a hard snap of his hips, pulling a stifled scream from her. She wrapped her legs around his hips spurring him on, the heels of her feet, digging into his ass. He wasn’t entirely sure what was driving him to thrust into her at a punishing pace, but the groans and mewls he received from her nearly set him over the edge. It took every ounce of focus he could muster not to chase the release threatening its escape. Jon promised her another and he was determined for her to get it.

He slowed his hips as she gyrated her own to meet him. He tweaked her nipple before taking her hand and placing it back on her sensitive nub, urging her to play with it. Jon brought his thumb down, meeting her finger to mimic her actions. She clenched her eyes shut, he felt her pulsing around him, and he knew she was close.

“Dany.” She closed her eyes tighter. “Dany.” He repeated and brought his free hand up to graze her chin.

Her eyes popped open, dark and begging. She began contracting around him, simultaneously pulling his own orgasm from him while she began muttering in French. “Oh mon Dieu. Cet homme sera ma mort à coup sûr et je pense que je l'aime absolument.”

He’d experienced good sex, great sex even, over the years, but not once that he could recall had he come at the same time as his partner. This was something he was sure to add to the never-ending list of things he thought were amazing about Daenerys Targaryen. He withdrew from her, slid off the counter and crumpled on the floor, huffing.

She let out a laugh from her perch. “You okay down there?”

“No.” He groaned. “Counter sex is great in the abstract, but killer on the knees.”

“Well, you were a great sport about it and you’ve definitely earned yourself a reward. It’ll be more of an IOU, but a reward regardless. You said four and you made that happen.”

“I aim to please.” She let out a murmur. “By the way, is you speaking French when you come a frequent occurrence?”

She sat up at that and looked down at him like she’d been caught shoplifting from her favorite store. “I spoke French?”

“Mhmm, it was very adorable. Not sure what you said but fucking adorable.”

Dany hopped down and adjusted her dress. “Um… That’s the first time that has ever happened.” She looked embarrassed for a split second, straightened her face and continued. “Maybe it’s the back-to-back orgasms. Most guys can’t be bothered, they give one and they’re done. If they even get that far.”

“Most guys are selfish and idiotic.” He mumbled, zipping up his pants.

“Well, you’re definitely neither and you’ve thoroughly exhausted me. Food?”

“Uh, yea. I’m gonna take Ghost out and I’ll meet you up there. Take my card and get whatever.”

He picked up his button up and began reaching for his wallet to give her. Before he could she took a step towards him, quickly invading his personal space, raking her hands over his jeans.

Her hand patted his cock, immediately causing it to twitch. “That’s definitely not my wallet.” He groaned. “And I could have sworn you said you were exhausted. Keep this up and _you’ll_ never eat.”

She gave him a chaste kiss, snaked her hand to his back pocket to retrieve his wallet and turned around to saunter towards the front door. He watched the slight jiggle of her ass walking away from him, cursing himself for not noticing her pantyless state earlier.

He made quick work of his walk with Ghost, allowing him run around the park for some time while he replied to the plethora of texts he got, before heading back in.

“I got us phillys and fries.” Dany called out from her room when he returned.

“Okay, cool! Ima take a quick shower real quick.” He replied. Once in the guest room he let go of Ghost’s leash, who settled himself near the window, put his phone on the charger and hopped in the shower.

He turned under the spray and glanced out the glass door. “How long have you been sitting there ogling me? I hope you’re at least enjoying the show.”

“Me ogle? I would never.” She responded, feigning innocence. “I came in here to ask you something.”

“Something that couldn’t wait until I got out?” He teased over the dripping water, although she remained silent. “Ask away.”

“Well, two things really. I’ve been curious… That first time, why didn’t you let me blow you?”

He rinsed his hair, shut the water off and got out. “What’s the second thing?” Jon asked as he leaned against the glass door, intrigued at her next question.

She cleared her throat. “You made me come twice that night, but you didn’t. Why is that? Most guys would have kept going.”

“It wasn’t about me.” He replied simply, taking the towel of the hook. He wrapped it around his waist and went to his bag to get dressed. She followed, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. 

“I didn’t have a plan or anything., but when I came in your room, my focus was making sure _you_ were pleased. Anything beyond that was irrelevant.”

Dany gasped and looked at him with what he assumed was admiration. He felt flushed under her eyes and he wondered what was going through her head at the moment. Despite his struggle at times to express himself, he found talking to her had always been easy for the most part. He tried to distract himself from the fact that she still hadn’t said anything by throwing on some pajama pants and a t-shirt. There was nothing that would have prepared him for what she would say next.

“I absolutely adore you. I came twice and you didn’t even get one, that wasn’t fair! I don’t think that I’ve ever met anyone like you before. There are some guys out there that’ll keep fucking, even after its no longer comfortable for the woman, in order to get theirs. You are an enigma Jon. Seriously, I l- “

She was interrupted by the doorbell, followed by a small knock. Daenerys gave an apologetic look and got off the bed to answer the door. He stood there stunned. If he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn she was seconds away from saying she loved him. They’d said it to each other in the past, no problem, they knew definitively the love they had for each other, but now? Now, even the thought of saying it dripped with so many layers. Would it be the love one best friend had for another or something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I feel like a tease. I promise they'll get things out in the open, but doing it all in one sitting wasn't feeling right. No matter how hard I tried, it just never flowed. 
> 
> As they say, good things come to those who wait right? Patience isn't my strong suit, but I hope if you stick it out with me, you'll like it. I'm smiling just thinking about it. 😜


	12. Chapter 12

Daenerys

Daenerys woke up the next day alone in her bed. The last thing she remembered was watching some fantasy show Jon picked, but she couldn’t recall ever coming into her room, which meant he probably carried her once she fell asleep. She’d been told numerous times over the years that a war could be raging around her and she would sleep through it. 

She laid in bed thinking on the way everything had changed in the last two weeks. She was nearly absolutely sure that she told Jon she loved him after sex the previous day, not that he was aware of that little tidbit, and she had been just a couple letters away from confessing it again when she was interrupted. Dany laid there mortified. She hadn’t fully had time to process where she was going with her statement to him, but she was pleased for the reprieve the delivery driver had offered her. _What if I had told him I loved him, and he’d been thinking it was just sex? Sure, he said he was more focused on me, but that doesn’t mean it’s more to him does it?_

They had spent the remainder of Saturday relaxing. The food she ordered for them was eaten in relative silence and the remainder of it had been saved for their dinner. After eating they’d essentially fused themselves to the couch for the rest of the day, cuddled into one another.

Dany was yanked out of her reminiscing by her phone going off. She checked her notifications, noting a text Jon sent letting her know he’d be back tomorrow and finally sorted through the emails she had been neglecting to look at. She was more than halfway through when her phone sounded for an incoming FaceTime call.

She chose to answer it on her computer, so she could lounge in the bed comfortably a few minutes longer. “Hey, Missy. You miss me already?”

“She was with you the whole week and she still missed you more than she missed me.” A voice called out from the background before Missandei could speak.

“Hey Grey. How are you? It’s been a while.”

He came into the frame above Missy’s head. “I’m searching for a backup wife. This one I got doesn’t love me the same anymore. Hurts my feelings.” He joked, clutching his heart.

“We both know that’s not remotely true. You got the best one right there, but you gotta ease up on the shitty jokes dude. You’re doing it to yourself.”

“Both of you are haters. I could be a professional comedian. Fall back career after I get out the military. Watch!”

Missandei rolled her eyes and Dany choked back a laugh.

“Can _I_ talk to my friend please? Do something with yourself. Go shine that shield you just _absolutely_ had to have or something.” Grey gave her peck on the forehead and walked off.

“You guys are just too cute!” Daenerys mused.

“I guess. He’s lucky he’s the only man that does it for me…”

“You damn right I am!” He called from somewhere else.

Dany always thought Missandei and her husband were absolutely adorable together. She always hoped she could have that type of relationship with someone one day. That playfulness and love they exhibited whenever they were together or even talked about one another.

Missy just shook her head, smiling. “Anyway, speaking of only men… How did that talk go? Or are you two fucking without essentially getting anything out in the open?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“That actually tells me so much more than you think it does ma’am.”

Dany bit the inside of both cheeks. “What does it tell you Miss? Cause there isn’t much there to break down.” _You’re an absolute liar and you’re not even good at it_ , she thought.

“Oh, so much! But we’ll get into that later. I called for a completely different reason. My sentry of a husband has some work related something or other to do today and I kind of don’t want to be cooped up in the house. You wanna do lunch? We can then do the deep dive into your denial and follow up with a little market run cause I know you didn’t bother going when you got back yesterday.”

“I feel so judged right now, but I’m willing to let that slide because you’re tempting me with food. Let’s shoot for twelve thirty? That’ll give me time to take Ghost out and come back and get dressed.”

As if waiting for the opportunity, the subject of her last statement came padding into her room. He hopped onto the bed and nestled himself around her computer, accepting pets behind the ear. He was so huge that he took up a good portion of the bed.

“Wait, where’s Jon?”

“New York. He said he had to let the movers in and give his key back to his landlord. He’s supposed to be back tomorrow.”

“And you’re taking care of his dog? So cute. We’ll add that to the meeting notes for today… Take care of y’all’s baby and I’ll see you in a bit.”

“You and Grey are perfect for each other, cause neither one of you are funny. Text me where you had in mind and I’ll be there.”

She let out an extended sigh and closed her laptop when the call ended. It bothered her sometimes that her friend was so observant. If anything, Missandei missed her calling of being a therapist, instead, following her passion of ‘helping shape the minds of tomorrow’ as she once put it.

Dany remained unmoving for a couple moments longer, burying her hand in Ghost’s fur. Refusing to let herself get caught up in the what ifs of what was waiting for her, she got up to prepare for the day ahead. She filled up the dog bowls at the edge of her kitchen and retreated to the bathroom to make herself presentable. Once done, she grabbed a snack and headed to one of the nearby parks, she thought he’d love, to let Ghost do his business and get in some exercise.

They returned after being gone for over an hour. The great white dog busied himself with lapping up the water she placed out for him before taking a place underneath her bedroom window. It wasn’t long before she heard soft snores coming from him. She chuckled to herself. “I guess it’s true when they say pets start to resemble their owners.”

Dany then moved to get ready for her lunch with Missy. She settled on a charcoal and red acid washed t-shirt dress and some low top converse. Her hair was thrown into two braids sitting nicely over her shoulder. She gave herself a once over in her large mirror, snapped a couple of pictures to post on her social media and made her way out the door. Missandei was already seated in a booth towards the back of the restaurant when she arrived.

“Just so you know, I’m seriously considering breaking up with you.” Daenerys teased as she sat down across from her friend.

“Yea, yea. Whatever. We both know you love me.”

“Oh, my goodness. Can’t even break up with you properly.” She chuckled. “Fine. Are you going to impart your infinite wisdom now? Or can I at least order my food first?”

“I’ll wait.”

The restaurant was unsurprisingly busy for a Sunday afternoon, but they were seen to rather quickly. The waitress came over, introduced herself and took their order before they began the round of a million questions Dany had been dreading for the last couple of hours. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to her friend about it, it was just that Missandei had a way of peeking into her soul and making her feel oddly exposed at times.

“As agreed, I’ll allow you to begin the bonus round.”

Missy seemed a little too excited, rubbing her hands like some lame movie villain. “Thank you! First thing is mostly an observation…” She raised her eyebrow, probably waiting for Dany to interrupt. When that didn’t happen, she continued. “I know the two of you didn’t talk or rather, didn’t talk about much because you evaded the question earlier. Had you cleared anything up, you would have said that. Which leads me to believe that y’all did the nasty _again_ after yesterday morning.”

_Fuck, she’s good._

Daenerys felt the heat rushing to her face. Missandei could already read her like a book, the woman didn’t need the extra help of Dany’s body betraying her. “Fine. You kinda got us there. He showed me his new apartment and we sort of broke it in I guess you could say… But we talked about a few things.”

“Hmm. You and Jon are a fuck or two away from turning into two dogs in heat. Not that I’m judging, get yours hun. And what were these ‘few things’?” Missy finished her question throwing up air quotes.

“Why he kissed me in the first place, a couple little details about that first night, why he didn’t correct Arya when she thought we were together and…”

“And?!”

“I might have involuntarily said I loved him after a really intense orgasm and been on the verge of saying it again during one of my word vomit rants.”

Missandei’s eyes grew wide, but whatever she was immediately going to say was stifled by the waitress returning with their food. Dany had decided on having a crab cake and a side salad, while Missy chose a fish fry combo the restaurant offered with various seafood options. They took several bites before Missy spoke her piece.

“We’re going to circle the cul-de-sac back on you dropping L bombs, cause that deserves it’s own segment. What were his responses for the kiss and not correcting his sister?”

“He said he just wanted to, so he did. As for Arya, he basically said he was sparing her feelings on the matter and I agreed that everyone else didn’t need to know everything yet.”

“Ah ha.”

“Ah ha, what? Don’t do me like you do your students when they’re telling you a story.”

“Ah ha, you two want to be _together_ together, but are both too chickenshit to do anything about it. Hence you, what was is it? Involuntarily throwing out ‘I love yous’?” She chuckled into her drink. “How does one even do that? And what was his response?”

Daenerys smacked her lips. “See… He didn’t respond because unless he’s learned French in the time he’s been away, he didn’t know. And when it almost slipped out the second time, my doorbell rang so I was stopped from doing something idiotic.”

The curly haired woman doubled over in laughter, earning a few glances from the customers seated in their area. It took a few moments, but she finally composed herself. “I know I shouldn’t laugh, but that is hilarious. You came and started muttering another language? Damn, I’m kind of jealous. You know what that means though right?”

Dany shrugged. “You never stood a chance. He’s gorgeous, caring and a great lay? I’m kind of miffed you didn’t hop on that train years ago. Just think about all the great sex you could have been having. And all the subpar dick you could have skipped!”

At this, Dany couldn’t help but laugh herself. The comical viewpoint Missy offered actually helped her more than she thought it would. It allowed her to get out of her own head enough to see it all a different way. She’s loved Jon for years, how could she not, but if she had to truly be honest with herself, she could confidently say that in the time since he came to Seattle that love had shifted somewhat, and she was perfectly okay with it.

The remainder of the lunch was spent just chitchatting about various things and offering advice. They were both admittedly excited and not at all looking forward to the upcoming school year. The women finished their meals, paid and trotted down a few blocks to the nearby Farmer’s Market. Grocery shopping, in Dany’s opinion was horrible, but with a companion it was decidedly less so.

They perused the aisles, grabbing things they’d need for the week and gave each other ideas for meals they could make. While Daenerys had a strong dislike for cooking, she couldn’t afford to let herself get fat gorging on takeout and delivery meals every day, multiple times a day. They finished up their shopping, said their goodbyes and went home.

Dany unpacked her groceries, leaving the ingredients for her alfredo out, and spent the afternoon laying down the groundwork for a children’s language development app she’d been thinking about. She had lost herself in her work, only stopping for small breaks to use the bathroom, grab a drink or stretch her muscles. It was nearly five thirty when she came to an acceptable stopping point.

Honestly, she was extremely proud of herself. This was the most work she’d gotten done in one sitting in who knows how long. She took Ghost out for a brisk walk, came back and started on her dinner. The meal was something quick, which allowed her some time to enjoy a couple of erotic romance short stories she discovered online. After a brief conversation with her mother and a promise to come to Portland soon for a visit, Dany found herself in need of a bit of relaxation. It wasn’t that they didn’t get along, it was just the way Rhaella constantly pushed her about her relationship with Viserys that had her tensing up midway through the conversation. Their mother simply refused to see her brother for the vindictive terror that he was.

Dany drew a bath, grabbed some candles out of her hallway closet, poured a glass of wine and set off to let the heat of the water work out some of her stiffness. She put on some meditation music and slipped into a sort of trance. She wasn’t aware that she was no longer alone until the water shifted in her large tub, as she hadn’t even heard him come in the house. She opened her eyes to the russet gaze of Jon Snow sitting down opposite her.

She cocked her head to the side. “I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow.”

“Originally I wasn’t.”

“What happened?”

He took her foot and began massaging it. “Well, I was able to switch my flight. I caught a red eye last night, well early this morning and everything was basically done. I didn’t see a need to waste money on a hotel at that point.”

“Damnit. Here I thought it was because you missed me.”

“I always miss you Dany.”

She wasn’t so sure why those five little words sent a tingle down her body, but they did. _When did I turn into such a horndog?_ She asked herself, while she took the foot not in his hand and placed on the top of his thigh. “I don’t know.” She started as she tucked a loose strand of hair that slipped from her messy bun, she threw her hair in before she got in the tub. “I wasn’t feeling very missed when you up and left me to move to the east coast.”

She continued to rub her foot over him as she talked, and she noted the darkness in his eyes as he looked her over. “I’m not sure I feel all that missed right now either.” Her foot grazed him again and he stiffened. “Oh, well allow me to take that back... It seems someone did miss me after all.”

“Dany.” He let go of the foot he’d been expertly massaging, and she leaned forward, dropping her hands below the water to wrap her fingers around him.

“Jon?”

She held his hardening cock in her hands but made no effort to stroke him. He made a power move of getting in here with her, but she wasn’t going to let him have all the fun. Jon made an effort to kiss her, but she pulled back eyebrow raised, biting her lower lip. She finally gave him a leisurely pump.

“Daenerys.” He growled.

Dany gave another excruciatingly slow stroke as she propped herself further on her knees to nibble on his ear. “Jon.”

Before he could make a move, she released him and stood up, watching him take her in like a man starved. She exited the bathtub and turned on the adjacent shower. He watched her every move, a predator stalking its prey. She backed into the shower, dancing her fingers sensually down her body, coaxing him to join. Her breath hitched when she reached the spot that had been aching since she laid eyes on him.

This seemed to be his breaking point as he was quickly in the space with her, sliding the glass door behind him. His mouth was on her in an instant demanding access, which she graciously granted him. _His tongue is fucking sinful. I think could come just from this alone._

He released her lips to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. “So, you did miss me after all?” She got out, more frenzied than she intended.

Jon pinned her against the tile and pulled back to look at her. “Like I said. I always do.” He started kissing down her body, pushing her breasts together and rubbing his thumbs across her sensitive nipples.

He began inching lower until she grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look up at her. “I need you. Now!”

She reached between them to pump him and he thrust himself into her hand. Just the thought that she could bring this reaction out of him sent a shiver down her spine. An involuntary moan slipped out when he began lifting her up, forcing her to release him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist while he positioned himself at her entrance. Her cunt began clenching in anticipation. She drew him in for a greedy kiss and he rotated his hips and entered her slowly causing her to moan into his mouth. Dany knew, right then, that she would never get tired of this feeling. Every bit of him filled her perfectly. They were more in sync in the little bit of time they’d been together than she was the entirety of her relationship with Drogo.

Jon already knew just how much she could take and being with him felt indescribable. He gave the bottom of her ass a hard smack that vibrated in the space and her eyes rolled back from the sensation of it. She had never been one to appreciate pain with her pleasure, but the way he did it made her reconsider. Dany ground her hips into his, meeting his thrusts. Another slap sounded which had her reflexively digging her nails into his back.

This seemed to be all the encouragement he needed as he pulled almost completely out of her, before driving back in filling her up once more. The obscene sound of their bodies coming together under the water had her tighten every grip she had on him.

“Shit.” He groaned.

Jon pulled out of her and lowered her to the floor. She whimpered and was about to protest when he silenced her with a kiss, He took one of her legs and hoisted it above his arm as he entered her again. This new angle had him hitting spots she wasn’t sure even existed and she was confident that she wouldn’t last long like this.

“Please.” She begged. “Don’t… Stop…”

She didn’t care how desperate she sounded; all she knew was this was the best fucking feeling in the world. She could die right now, and she’d go in peaceful bliss. At the pace he set she couldn’t hold out for very long. There had never been a time that she had orgasmed from penetration alone, but damn if this man was not an overachiever. It hit her like a freight train.

“Oh, my fucking goodness… Shit… Damnit… Oh—” She whined.

Daenerys wanted to drop to the floor, but she was nothing if not determined and he had yet to come. With every ounce of energy, she could muster, she smacked her hips into his, urging his own release. She could feel herself still throbbing around him, coming down from her own high. He lost his rhythm, and she knew he was close. Dany held his face, making him look at her. Her own eyes were threatening to close, but she forced them to remain open for him. She heard somewhere once that love comes in at the eyes and the look she received conveyed so much more than she could have ever anticipated. She rocked into him again, finally pushing him over the edge.

He slowed his movements as she continued to pulse around him. Eventually he slipped out of her and lowered her leg back down. She desperately wanted to go limp, but she remained upright.

“See? I told you I missed you.” Jon mused.

“Mmm. That’s definitely not the greeting I got in the past and you were gone less than twenty-four hours this time. Why the hell did we wait so long to do this?”

She was more so thinking out loud, than expecting a response, but Jon seemed to ponder on his answer to her question regardless. It was as if he didn’t want to say the wrong thing. They took the brief interlude in the conversation to properly clean themselves. Between sitting in the tub and the incredible sex, they were in need of a scrub. She was half expecting him to simply drop it all together, when he spoke up.

“Honestly…” He started, giving her a smirk, something mischievous dancing just below the surface. “I didn’t think it was anything you’d be interested in.”

With that, he exited the shower, leaving her under the spray to mull over his last words a little longer.

_Did he? He didn’t, right? I’m clearly overthinking this!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, Sunday yet again! Things we be discussed 😉
> 
> A huge thanks to everyone that have left a kudos or comment. I hope everyone likes the story so far as much as I do.

Jon

“Wait, wait, wait. You can’t just say something like that and walk away from me.” Daenerys called after him.

Jon should have known that she was going to take her stubborn approach to this. He thought what he just implied was pretty obvious, not to mention the truth. He _didn’t_ think the idea of them this way was anything that she gave a second thought about before it happened. Truthfully, he assumed she would put a stop to it before it ever got this far. 

“I can’t?”

“No! You’ve met me, I have questions.” He felt her hand on his shoulder and he finally turned to face her.

“Okay.” He replied as he leaned against her doorway. “Can I get dressed first or are you insisting we do this nude?”

Dany looked him over, took a slight step back before dropping the towel she had wrapped around her. “I’m good right here.”

_This little temptress plays dirty as shit._ “Fine.” He said through gritted teeth. He was trying to maintain the little bit of composure he had left, but by the grin on her face he knew he was failing at it miserably. Yet, he still refused to look lower than her neck. “Alright, inquisitive Izzie, what questions you got for me?”

She sat on the edge of her bed and leaned back on her hands, forcing him to take all of her in again. “Why would you assume I wouldn’t be interested?

Jon took a measured breath and sat down on her ottoman across from her. “Were you? He challenged.

Her silence could honestly be taken both ways, so he decided not to put too much stock into it. He chose to simply answer her question instead. “I can’t recall you so much as making a single slip that would even make me think you saw me in any other way.”

Having this conversation naked was seriously proving off to a difficult start. He was desperately trying to let the head on his shoulders drive the conversation, not the one between his legs. After all, he wasn’t trying to come off as some sort of sex addict that just wanted to jump her bones every time he laid eyes on her. Even if that had definitely become a plausible scenario for him.

“Fair enough, I guess. How long _were_ you interested?”

“Not really sure, honestly. It was a sort of gradual thing, I think. So small I didn’t even know I was thinking about it until–”

“Until what?”

“I can’t say it without looking like an ass.”

“Can you try?” Daenerys inquired.

The curiosity beamed from her eyes. They usually gave each other whatever they wanted, but he was battling keeping up that streak, just by that simple question alone. It wasn’t just because of her opinion of him that he had difficulty finding the words, it was harsh reality of the situation he was now in.

“Shit. Okay…” He began. The understanding expression she now wore helped him get words out. “You remember my ex?”

“Of course, I remember that bitch, but what does she have to do with anything?”

“Nothing and something. She was never bothered by our friendship, regardless of what you thought, but there was a time or two while I was _with_ _her_ that I thought about what it would be like with you.”

She was quiet for a spell. “B-but… But you guys were together like two or three years ago.”

“I know.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Dany asked with a furrowed brow.

“At the time we were both in relationships.” He found it easier and easier to speak about all of this the longer they talked. Perhaps, having a conversation nude _did_ actually make it simpler to talk about certain things, maybe because you’re already vulnerable in a way. “Me and Val ran its course in the end, but you were still with Drogo. Besides, like I said, I didn’t think you’d go for it and I refused to blow up our friendship over something I didn’t think you wanted.”

“What changed?”

“What do you mean?”

She pulled a leg up and wrapped her arms around it, placing her chin on her knee. The movement while normally very innocent, opened up her perfectly pink folds to him. His mouth started watering and his cock involuntarily jerked. Jon leaned forward to mask his budding erection, which in hindsight was not the best idea as it brought him more eye level with her core. He mustered every ounce of self-control he could find to listen to her next words instead of feasting on her like the exquisite meal she was.

“You said you didn’t want to blow up our friendship. So, what changed? You still ended up making the first move that got us here.” She chuckled.

He looked her over, giving a head tilt, that she either seemed to miss or just wanted to hear his response out loud. He eventually relented. “You’re what changed. Or more precisely, your friend’s insistence that we play Strip Drunk Uno. Lower inhibitions and all of that. Somehow, I feel that was why she suggested it. But I mean, can you really blame me?”

“You want an honest answer?”

“Preferably.”

“Truthfully… Had I seen you sitting there like this, with all this fucking sexiness out. On top of the alcohol, there’s not even a guarantee that I wouldn’t have just mounted you right there in front of everyone.”

Of all the things she could have said, that wasn’t something he was even prepared to hear. It was honestly a pleasant surprise, hearing her admit this, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t concern him a little. Jon realized early in their friendship that he would pretty much do anything for Daenerys. She fought hard for those she cared about, and he happened to be one of those people, even if he didn’t always understand why. Her comment was concerning because he didn’t know what it meant for them in the long run if it turned out to be purely a physical thing on her end.

“Seriously? I bet that would have gone over well.” He joked.

“Seriously.” Dany hesitated. “I’d hate to ruin the flow we have going here, and I fully recognize that this was my doing, but can we please put on some clothes before we finish this conversation? I’m having a _really,_ really hard time focusing on anything other than trying to catch a glimpse of your dick.”

He let out a snicker. “Oh, thank God! The amount of dead animals I had to think about to remain soft was starting to worry me.”

“Glad to know I wasn’t perving out on my own. Two minutes? Then we resume this, yea?”

“Sure.” Jon replied as he stood up and headed towards the door.

“Did you eat already?”

“I was going to, but somebody stopped me.”

He heard her laugh from her closet, and he assumed she was probably shaking her head. “Not what I meant! Have you had anything that would actually provide you nourishment?” She yelled out.

“I don’t know. I think that could have done me some good, but if you’re referring to _actual_ food. No, I haven’t eaten anything.”

“It’s some alfredo on the stove. I hadn’t had the chance to put it up yet.”

They both threw on their pajamas and settled at Dany’s dining room table to continue their talk. He helped himself to some of the food she made, while she nibbled on some dessert she bought. He was extremely proud of the effort she put in, even if the meal was something simple. Cooking was not on her list of favorite things to do. Usually if a homemade meal was being shared between the two, Jon was the one doing the cooking.

Not everything in their chat focused on their current situation, but they had definitely made a dent in it. They sat there talking for nearly two hours about any and everything they could think of at that moment. They’d seemed to come to a silent agreement about not thinking too much into things; allowing things to flow naturally between them as they always had in the past. He’d even successfully got her to admit that she had briefly considered the idea of them as something more than friends, albeit it was early in their friendship and a short-lived thought. As long as the foundation that was Jon and Daenerys was solid, they would make it through whatever was in store for them in the future.

Despite the long day he had and the overall lack of sleep, Jon didn’t feel as tired as he should have. He could have kept going with the conversation had Dany not tried to stifle a yawn behind her fist. They agreed that they made it to a decent stopping point, it wasn’t like they were up against the clock or anything anyway. He cleared and washed the dishes, while she put dinner up. Once finished, he started making his way out of the kitchen.

She grabbed his hand as he turned to head to his room. “Where are you going?”

“Uh, to lay down?”

Dany pulled her face into a questioning frown before dropping the hand held between her own. He was usually pretty good at reading her, but there were times that he wished she came with subtitles. This was one of those times because the expression she wore could have been interpreted a few different ways and he never wanted to assume anything.

“What Daenerys?” He asked calmly.

“Daenerys? I’m usually only that when I’m in trouble. Really, it’s nothing. Go to bed.”

She started walking back to her room before he could formulate a response. Jon probably knew her the best, outside of her family, but she could be a real puzzle sometimes. They’d gotten a few things out in the open, but he was still no closer to guessing where her head was at in regard to the two of them right at this moment. He figured it’d work itself out eventually, so there was no sense in working himself up over it right now.

He entered his room, took off his t-shirt and pajama pants, preferring to sleep in his boxer briefs and laid down. He’d been absentmindedly scrolling through his phone for thirty minutes or so when her petite figure slipped through the crack in the door, which she shut completely behind her. The action shrouded the room in darkness save for the low light from his device, so he couldn’t see her clearly, but he heard her pattering on the hardwood floor.

Dany rounded the bed, placed her own phone on the nightstand and slipped under the covers next to him. She nestled into him, giving him a quick peck. The whole interaction felt incredibly domestic, but he refused to let his brain get lost down that train of thought.

He put his phone down and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. They remained silent for a time and he nearly started to doze off from the serenity.

“What exactly is this thing with us?” She asked almost inaudibly, tracing random shapes across his torso.

“Whatever you want it to be, just promise that no matter what, we remain friends.”

“Promise.”

Regardless of what was set for them in the future, being with Dany in any capacity felt right. There was never the incessant prodding for information that came with everyone else. She just allowed him to who he was without judgement, even if that meant being a little antisocial at times.

Against is better judgement, Jon allowed his mind to play the what if game until sleep finally overtook him. When he woke up the next morning, he found Daenerys gazing at him from a chair off in the corner.

“Please tell me I still have both my kidneys.” He said, huskier than he anticipated.

“If you don’t, it’s got nothing to do with me.”

“Yea? Well, why are you looking at me like you did something sketchy?”

She raised an eyebrow before getting up out of her seat and coming towards him. Dany crawled onto the bed and straddled him. “Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. Or maybe I just like looking at you sleep. Am I not allowed to do that?”

“You can do whatever you damn well please.”

“Really?” She asked with a naughty glint in her eye as she rolled her hips against him. “Whatever I want?”

She leaned forward and began peppering kisses down each side of his neck. In any other situation Jon would have been embarrassed at how easily he got hard, but since that first night with her, he basically lived in a state of arousal in her company. “Have your way with me.”

Dany removed the tie die tank top she wore and began raking her nails down his chest before bringing her lips to his. His hands were placed firmly on her hips, rocking her against his erection. As they fumbled to remove their bottoms, they were interrupted by the repeated ringing of her doorbell.

He reached over to check the time on his phone. He had no idea what could be so important at nine thirty on a Monday morning that caused someone to ring the bell that many times, but Daenerys seemed so focused on what she was doing that she missed it.

“Dany.” He managed to get out. Between her rubbing against him and her tits in his face, he was having a hard time giving attention to anything else around them. Finally, she stopped long enough for him to finish his thought. “Your door.”

“Shit.” She replied, stumbling to get off of him. So much so that she hit the floor with loud thud. “Oh fuck, that hurt. Where’s my shirt?”

Jon rolled to the other side of the bed where she tossed it and handed it to her. She was then walking out of the room trying to put her tank top on and rub her ass at the same time. If he wasn’t so painstakingly hard and slightly irritated that they were interrupted, he might have found it funny. Not that he would ever let her know he got a little joy from her pain.

As he began putting on his pajamas, he heard her speaking with whoever was at her door. “Uh, what are you doing here?”

“Auuuunnnntttttiiiieee Dannnnyy”

“I said I’d be here by nine. I’m actually late. Did you forget?” A man’s voice replied over the children.

“Shhiii. Shoot, that’s right. It slipped my mind for half a second.” Dany responded.

Jon tugged his shirt on and exited the room a few minutes later to find her on her knees having a hushed conversation with the two children. He knew she loved kids, but he so rarely got to see her in her element, interacting with them. It was a nice sight to behold, especially how her face lit up around them.

“Hey Rhaegar, how you been?” He asked, taking the silver-haired man’s hand.

“Jon Snow, as I live and breathe. How are you and how long has it been?” Rhae asked as he glanced over at his sister. “Dany didn’t mention you were in town.”

“Figures. She likes to keep me a secret.”

She grabbed a throw pillow from the nearby chair and flung it at him, earning giggles from her niece and nephew. “And you say I exaggerate. That’s the furthest thing from the truth and everyone knows it. It’s been a bit of a crazy time.”

“Yea, yea. Tell us anything.” Jon replied as he pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. “Can I get you anything while I’m over here Rhae?”

“I’m good. How long you in town for. Last I heard you were living in New York, right?”

“I was, but I just moved back. I’m actually waiting on my stuff to get here now.”

“Oh! Good, maybe this one can stop moping all the time.” Rhaegar responded, gesturing in Dany’s direction.

“I don’t mope, and don’t you have somewhere to be? Get out of my house if you’re going to spread lies.”

He chucked and stood up from his place on the couch. “As a matter of fact, I do, but I hate to be the bearer of bad news sis. You do mope, frequently! I assume its cause you’re the baby and always got your way.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes and got up from the floor. “You two come say bye to your dad. You’re going to spend the week with Aunt Dany.”

The children immediately stood up and took their turns saying their goodbyes before taking up residence on the couch alongside Jon. The youngest, Aegon, came to sit in his lap, while his sister, Rhaenys leaned against him, playing a game on the tablet.

“Good seeing you!”

“Back at you.”

He watched as Dany walked her brother to the door and gave him a hug. She said something that Jon didn’t catch, and the older man just nodded his head. As soon as the door closed, the little girl spoke up, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Are you Aunt Dany’s boyfriend?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thank you to anyone that has taken the time to read this story, comment or give kudos.

Daenerys

The one thing Daenerys loved about children was also the thing she hated sometimes. They were so innocent that at times they didn’t know not to blurt out the first thing that popped into their head. She immediately felt her cheeks warm when she closed her front door and heard the question her niece asked Jon. In the little girl’s defense, it had been a couple years at least since she’d seen him, so she probably hadn’t all the way pieced together who he was.

Dany was actually a little intrigued to hear his answer. He told her that they could be whatever she wanted them to be and she was still working that out, but he never mentioned what he wanted for them. Instead of a vocal reply, she watched as he leaned downed and whispered into Rhaenys’ ear. The little girl smiled and nodded, and he whispered something else.

Even though she wanted to know his thoughts, she couldn’t help the warm, fuzzy feeling she got watching him interact with them. As far as she knew, he didn’t know anyone with kids and didn’t spend too much time around them. She actually wasn’t a hundred percent sure he even wanted kids. That was one of their unspoken no go zones in conversations.

Not talking about it gave her the space to hide some of the hurt she felt on the topic. Maybe there would be a day that it all hurt a little less, but that day had yet to come to pass. She stood leaning against her kitchen island watching them. Both children were trying to gain Jon’s attention while he tried to give equal consideration to each of them. She saw him give her a questioning look but made no effort to actually say anything.

“What do you guys want to do today? We could watch movies, go downstairs to the game room or go to the Aquarium.”

She observed Aegon slide from his place in Jon’s lap and come over to her. He motioned for her to come down, but instead she picked him up and put him on the counter. “Is he coming with us?”

“He can, but that’s up to him.” She glanced back over to Jon, who was engrossed in helping Rhaenys with something on her tablet. “Do you want him to come with us?”

The little boy pursed his lips and nodded. “Okay. Well, you gotta ask him if he wants to hang out with us.”

“Can you let me down?” Aegon asked and she complied.

The two of them then went back over to her living room. Dany laid across the chaise on her stomach while her nephew went straight for the man in question, patting him on the leg to get his attention.

“Are you hanging out with us today?”

“Sure. If that’s okay with you, buddy.”

The little boy just grinned and moved to the other side of his sister. “Rhaeny, you hear that? Jon Snow is hanging out with us today.”

“You still have to tell me what you want to do today.” Dany replied, yawning.

The children immediately began talking amongst themselves, having a hushed conversation. Their enthusiasm was unmatched as they chatted with one another. Before the two could come to a decision, Daenerys had dozed off.

It hadn’t been her intention to fall asleep and she didn’t know where the sleepiness came from, but she was glad her sectional was comfortable. She was woken up sometime by her niece whispering in her ear and rubbing circles on her back. It took her a second to pull herself together. She wasn’t sure how long she’d slept for.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to nod off. How long was I out.” She asked, stretching as she found Jon’s gaze.

He was currently in the middle of setting plates on the table. “Not long, maybe about an hour.”

“Oh. I really am sorry.”

“No need to apologize. You clearly needed it.” He winked. “Annnd. We were fine. We made French Toast. I threw you on some bacon too.”

Dany adjusted her bun and went to the sink to wash her hands before sitting down at the table. “You know me and my carnivorous ways so well.”

“At this point. I better.”

If she didn’t know any better, she’d say there was something more lurking behind his words. Nowadays she felt like she needed to comb over everything he said to her. Clearly, she had missed some things over the years. Although she refused to take that plunge right at this moment.

She felt a change in conversation would make the most sense. “Did you decide on what we’re doing?” She asked, giving attention to her brother’s children. Both of which had cheeks full of French Toast and could only nod.

“They said and I quote. ‘We wanna see the fishyyyss’” Jon replied for them. “They had a small dance to go with it too, which completely sold me. I already got us tickets.”

_Goddamnit. Not now._

Dany felt an obvious tingle between her legs and clamped her thighs as tight as she could below the table. He hadn’t even done anything remotely sexual and she was already fighting the urge to pull him into her room and have her way with him. The tenderness and care he gave to her niece and nephew were an extreme turn on.

They finished their food, without further incident and got dressed. She tried her hardest not to watch that impeccable jawline as he chewed or the way his muscles flexed when he leaned forward to talk to Rhaenys and Aegon. By the time they were walking into the aquarium, the pulse between her legs was a dull throb she chose not to feed into.

Afterall, she had just spent part of her ‘getting dressed’ time getting herself off with one of her toys. It was not nearly as satisfying as mounting Jon like the stallion he hid oh so well, but it served its purpose. Perhaps it was how long she had gone without it, but sex with him had seriously increased her libido tenfold. She was more or less dripping with excitement every time she laid eyes on any inch of him.

She didn’t dwell in her naughty thoughts long. The excitement of the kids as they went from exhibit to exhibit left her mind little time to wander. The aquarium not only housed a variety a fish, but various birds and mammals as well. Daenerys snapped picture after picture, pleased that they were enjoying themselves. Even with his sulky outer appearance, Jon seemed to be having a good time also. Every so often she would catch his eye, or a glimpse of his phone pointed in her direction, like he was taking pictures of her.

They were standing in the underwater dome when they had a moment to themselves. There was only one entrance and not too many people, so she gave the kids a little freedom to wander around to take everything in. Which they had no hesitation doing, bouncing from one section of glass to another and back again.

“Sorry about all of this. With everything that was going on, I didn’t realize my week to keep them crept up so quickly.” She said, eyeing Rhaenys taking pictures with her iPad.

“You don’t owe me an explanation. If anything, I’m the intrusion.”

“No, you’re not. Why do you say that?”

He rubbed his chin and looked at her. “I showed up, unannounced and uninvited and am taking up space that could be for them. You’ve gotten them almost every year since they were born. For your brother’s anniversary, right?”

“Yea.” Dany paused “It could still be for them you know? It’s not like we _have_ to sleep separately.”

“So very true.”

“And you know I’ve always slept better with you around.”

“Better than your usual anesthetized corpse?” He teased and she glared at him.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” 

_No, I don’t,_ she thought. Even if things hadn’t taken the turn, they had she wouldn’t have been able to convincingly say she hated him. From the moment they met he made her feel seen, cared for and loved. Nothing ever felt forced with him, even when they were just getting to know each other. Usually when she would meet someone, regardless of the type of relationship, it would start by listing off a bunch of useless facts to get a sense of who the other person is. It was never like that with Jon. She complimented him on his immaculate note taking skills and they’ve been vibing ever since.

They spent a little more time in the dome before seeing some of the other exhibits they missed. They’d been there for a few hours when they finally left, as they weren’t in any rush to do anything. Dany ordered them pizza for dinner and moved her coffee table off to the side so they could make a pallet with pillows and cushions on the floor. They enjoyed a couple of children’s movies on one of the streaming apps she has. As the credits for the final movie rolled, she could have sworn she heard Jon sniffle.

Once the TV was off, she took some time to start the children on their baths and straighten up the living room while Jon took Ghost out for a walk. His sheer size was certainly cause for apprehension, but Rhaenys and Aegon were slowly coming around to him the more he peeked out of whatever corner of the apartment he claimed as his own. Sometimes it was easy to forget the dog was even there as he hardly ever made a sound outside of his paws on the floor.

They returned just as she was finishing up the two braids, she put into Rhaeny’s damp hair. Daenerys agreed to let them each choose a YouTube video they could watch while she took her shower and then it was bedtime for them. Even though it was summer break, her brother and his wife still wanted them in bed by a certain time to maintain their schedule.

She sat in the room talking with them for a while until the excitement of the day finally wore them out. They each took their turn saying their ‘I love yous’ and she tucked them in the bed.

“I love you both so much. I will see you in the morning. Good night.” Dany replied, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. She left the door cracked and padded her way to her own room.

Jon was typing something on his computer when she returned. “I sometimes forget how much energy the two of them really have.” 

“You mean the running earlier?”

“Oh. The running, the eating, the talking. How does a seven and a four-year-old hold so much conversation?” She laughed, getting comfortable in the bed. “You’d think they hadn’t talked to me in years the way they carry on.”

“It’s adorable. They love and miss their aunt. No shame in that.”

“Yea? Just as cute as you becoming Aegon’s best friend. That kid was practically glued to your side all day.”

He closed his laptop and turned to look at her. “Really? I hadn’t noticed. I was admittedly a little distracted.”

“What could be more distracting than aquatic animals?”

Jon hummed in lieu of an actual response. They were now essentially having a staring contest and she felt like every single nerve ending in her body was being stimulated at once. Subconsciously or consciously, she really didn’t know or care at this point, she found herself reaching to touch him. It was to the point that she was sure a solitary graze might clench her need for him.

When he finally bridged the gap and palmed her breast through her pajama top, she realized her error. No small piece of him would ever be enough. Each glid of his thumb or pinch of his fingers added more fuel to the fire. He’d probably think she was pathetic if he knew how desperate she was for him.

He nudged her down onto her back and planted kisses across her chest, gently easy the straps of her tank top down her arms, exposing her already erect nipples. “These are what were more distracting. They were practically all I could think about.”

Daenerys moaned when he finally took one into his mouth and whimpered when they were forced to break apart. A small knock followed by a small voice disrupted them. She quickly righted herself as Jon put on a tank top and shorts.

“Your brother and his kids have impeccable timing.” He mumbled and she chuckled.

He made a valid point, that was the second time they were interrupted after all. She opened the door to find both her niece and nephew standing there, the latter with tears in his eyes.

“What’s wrong sweetling?”

“Egg said he had a bad dream. I think it was the one with the giant man again.”

Dany gave him a tight hug and lifted him up. She threw Jon an apologetic look as she brought the little boy to the bed, a tired Rhaenys right behind. “You are safe hon. There is nobody here that’ll get you. Do you want to tell me about it?”

Aegon just shook his head and leaned further into her. The terror on his face broke her heart, which made her wonder what kind of dream could have frightened him this much. She refused to push him on it though. If he wanted to discuss it, he would, but for now she would just hold him.

“Do you two want to sleep in here with Dany?”

She looked at Jon over her shoulder. He was now leaning on the edge of the bed on his knees. His invitation seemed to perk them up some as Rhaeny climbed into the middle and immediately settled underneath the covers.

“You’re not staying?” Egg asked while he peaked around Dany’s hair. The man the question was directed to was gathering his things to leave.

“You want me to?”

“Please.”

Jon looked at her. “They might be kickers, but I think you’ll be fine. It’s a king-sized mattress so, more than enough room. If you’re up to it.

He placed his stuff back on the nightstand before getting back into bed. Her nephew then crawled out of her lap and laid next to him.

“See? Told you, best friend.” She mouthed to him.

The four of them here together was surely a different scene than what was playing out a few moments ago. The whole thing gave her a sense of peace, but she couldn’t help allowing her thoughts to get away from her as she glanced at each of them. Rhaenys was already fast asleep while Aegon and Jon merely had their eyes closed, with the man rubbing the little boy’s head to soothe him. 

Dany turned and reached for the light on her nightstand. For a split second, the pain she normally kept bottled up tight slipped through her defenses. However nice and right this felt, the truth that this was highly unlikely for her kept blaring at the forefront. These particular moments of serenity were simply fleeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the way my brain works, part of what I think might be the ending has popped up and I had to get that down. There's still some bigger things I want to happen so who knows how many chapters there be between now and then!
> 
> I hope to see everyone next week!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning... this is basically a self indulgent filler chapter. Just know after this, some shit will go down....
> 
> I still hope you enjoy it! This one took a little longer than expected for me to finish, probably because my brain was on 3 different thought paths for this story and a least 1 other for another story I'm trying to put off writing. 
> 
> As always a BIG, BIG, BIG thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this story whether you have left a comment or not. It is appreciated.

Jon

Jon’s last week of freedom sped by. His things arrived from his old place on Wednesday and he spent a good portion of that time unpacking and getting things ready to start work the following week. Whenever he could he’d meet up with Dany and the kids to hang out for a while before diving back into the ‘keep or throw away’ game that had become his life.

He was seriously regretting not tossing everything in New York like he originally planned to, but the thought of furniture shopping left little to be desired. It wasn’t as if his stuff was bad or anything, he just wanted something new. Granted, his decision to keep everything still meant he’d have to get a few more things to “fill the place out” as Daenerys put it.

The new apartment was much bigger than his old studio and even he had to admit there was quite a bit of empty space now that there was a clear distinction between the kitchen, living room and bedroom. He wasn’t overly into décor, but he had a couple ideas to offer. Ultimately, he gave her free reign to find things to go with what he already owned.

By the time Friday came around, almost everything was finished. A final run to Target and he’d be all set, not that it mattered too much at the moment. He was still staying upstairs at Dany’s apartment, at the very skilled and somewhat frightening negotiation tactics of Aegon and Rhaenys, so there were a few household knickknacks left on the list that he needed to get.

“What’s on your mind old man?” The petite woman asked, in between making revving noises behind her cart. “Me and little Rhae dusted y’all down the aisle like twice.”

“If that’s what you have to tell yourself to sleep at night.”

“You mean… The truth? I will, but shouldn’t we get this show on the road? Wouldn’t want you to be late for your guy date with Robb.”

Jon furrowed his eyebrows and just looked at her for a second. “He’s still on your list huh?”

She shrugged. “Like way, way down at the bottom, but don’t tell him that. I have a reputation to maintain and he has a lesson to learn.”

“If it makes a difference. He held onto to the secret for a week. That’s seven days longer than he’s ever done before. He’s like that… What’s it called? A colander? Everything normally just slips out immediately.”

Jon hadn’t actually been surprised when Robb spilled the beans about them that morning at the Airbnb. His brother was never the best at keeping secrets from anyone, especially when Arya was threatening bodily harm. She took martial arts classes in her free time and it was actually pretty scary how much she seemed to enjoy it.

Dany swayed to a song someone was playing nearby as they started heading down each aisle picking up the things they’d come to the store for.

“Oh, I know. I kind of thought he would wait until we left and then do a group chat or something. I’ve known he couldn’t hold water from the moment I met him. He hinted he knew that first morning, but there was no sense in trying to keep him quiet. The boy just can’t help himself.”

“You have no idea.”

“No, I do… Because usually when someone asks another person out solely for the purpose of figuring out if two people are dating, they typically try to keep that to themselves. Not blab about it to people in the very next room. He couldn’t even whisper right. You know Robb even told me about the that time Theon almost legit got castrated by that psycho for trying to sleep with his girlfriend or something.” 

“Shi, shoot. Why didn’t you ever tell me you knew about that?”

They were now stopped in the middle of the bathroom section standing face to face, oblivious to anything else going around them. He didn’t know _why_ her knowing about what Robb did stirred something in him, it just did.

“Didn’t seem to be a need to. I wouldn’t have said yes to him either way. He wasn’t my type.”

He inched closer to her, thoroughly invading her personal space to a degree that was probably inappropriate for a public area, not that he particularly cared. “Really? And what pray tell is your type?”

“Long black hair obviously.” Daenerys replied, batting her eyelashes before stepping back and facing her cart.

“That’s not a type. That’s a characteristic.”

“Well, it’s a _characteristic_ that he didn’t have.”

Jon allowed her to have the last word on the subject. All in all, none of it remotely mattered at this point anyway; she was currently doing whatever it was they were doing with him, not his brother. They resumed their shopping, periodically returning to their cart races down some of the empty aisles. He and Aegon came out the overall champions, but Dany and Rhaenys were gracious about it, after he brought them cupcakes.

Once they got back to their building, he dropped his things off at his apartment and followed them back up to hers. Rhaeny and Egg immediately went into what had become a routine of sorts, washing their hands, pulling out their pajamas and playing one of the educational games that had been downloaded onto their iPads before they had dinner, took their baths and began winding down for the evening.

He still had about an hour before he needed to meet with Robb not that he was extremely pressed to go at this point. In the short span of the week, Jon had grown accustomed to spending the evenings with an after-dinner snack and whatever children’s musical or cartoon movie they agreed to. If he gave it too much thought, he’d probably find it strange how normal it all seemed, but he couldn’t bring himself to become that self-reflective.

“Hey. Do you want me to start on this for you?” He called out to Dany. He gave it a few minutes and popped his head in her room when she didn’t respond.

“You want me to start on the t-?” He entered the room to find her sitting in her corner chair, wrapped in a towel, staring out the window with a pensive look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

Daenerys had clearly been in her own world and hadn’t heard anything he said. “Uh, what?”

Jon squatted down in front of her, concerned. “I was asking if you wanted me to start on the tacos for you, but you look like something’s up. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just had some stuff on my mind.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“Not really. You know how showers sometimes have you all introspective and shit.”

She gave him a small smile before getting up and rummaging through her dresser drawers. He took a seat in her vacated chair and watched her for a moment. There was obviously something on her mind. He wished she would talk to him about it, but he knew better than to pry, she’d bring it up if or when she was ready to.

Dany didn’t typically like linger in negative feelings too long and this time had been no exception. It amazed him how quickly she would switch it up even if he knew deep down that it was far from being that simple. Occasionally she would crack and whatever sadness she had bottled up would slip out just a little, but it appeared she was trying to channel her feelings into something else at the moment.

Occasionally she would glance over her shoulder while she searched for something to wear. He assumed she was trying to determine if he was still watching her or not, but her expression was unreadable. It wasn’t like he was trying to perv or anything, he just had a hard time taking his eyes off her.

Almost every time they tried to do anything; they were thwarted by the rugrats. Jon enjoyed spending time with them and would miss them when they went home on Sunday, in spite of their uncanny ability to cockblock him at every turn. He hadn’t initiated all their attempts at sex, but he was left slightly frustrated regardless. Luckily, he’d been able to spend some of that built up energy working out in the gym downstairs or making his apartment habitable.

Watching Daenerys drop her towel to get dressed offered no such distractions, however. He was enamored just watching how her body moved and the way it flexed as she got dressed, throwing on some black tights and one of the many t-shirts she’s stolen from him over the years.

She came and settled in his lap once she was done. “What were you thinking about just then?”

“Nothing I can say in the presence of a lady.”

“Good thing no one has ever accused me of being that!” She chuckled as she began to play in his hair.

The act itself was simple, but he always found it relaxing. Before Dany, it had been nearly a lifetime ago since anyone had done that for him. It reminded him of simpler times and one of the few memories of his mother that were actually his and remained intact. Nearly everything he knew about her were from stories he’d heard from his uncles, Ned, Benjen and Brandon.

“I’d say you have a few of those qualities laying around.” He teased before he could get sucked down into memory lane.

“Oh, you sweet talker you. That might just earn you a prize.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.” 

“Who? Me? Never!” She replied as she nodded her head. Daenerys then began whispering various unexpected things in his ear that had him extremely ready to cancel any plans in the foreseeable future that didn’t include the two of them naked and testing the limits of each other’s flexibility.

His ears had never been an erogenous zone, but the things she did and said certainly made it so. He had seriously become no better than a virgin going through puberty. It was getting to the point where the bare minimum had him hard.

“As much as I’d love to try all of that right now. There are a couple of tiny humans that are counting on you for sustenance.”

Her eyes grew wide. “I swear, I didn’t forget about them.”

He bit back a laugh while she continued to talk. “Two seconds. I forgot about them for like two seconds. Five at the most, but that’s it. I promise… Oh, I’m a horrible person for that.”

“Well, the sheer imagery of what you were suggesting a minute ago is enough to occupy anyone’s mind. Besides, I think they’ll cut you some slack especially because they didn’t know. I doubt they realize we even exist right now, and truly horrible people don’t recognize that they’re horrible, so I think you’re good.”

Dany grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. “You’re always too kind to me Jon Snow.”

“Can’t say I’ve ever gotten kisses as a thanks for kindness before. I like it.”

“That’s good, cause I might keep doing it. The frequency depends entirely on you.”

She gave him another quick peck before removing herself from his lap and walking towards the door. He promptly followed her before he even registered that he was moving. She’d probably put a stop to all of this if she knew how tightly wrapped around her finger he already was. Someone might think that he’d never even seen a woman before by the way he behaved.

“Are you coming back here or going home when you’re done?” She asked once they got in the kitchen. His face probably indicated his confusion, so she continued talking. “I don’t know why I’m asking that. I- I guess… I didn’t want to assume anything now that everything downstairs is finished.”

“I was planning on coming here. Unless you’re saying you’re sick of me and this is your way of kicking me out.”

Daenerys stopped what she was doing and walked around the island to stand in front of him with her arms wrapped around his neck. “Never. Couldn’t if I tried.” She replied before giving him another kiss.

Jon had experienced the whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing before and he knew it rarely, if ever, involved this much kissing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The feel of her soft lips took him to world that was solely their own. He felt sappy just thinking about how lost he could get in her kisses.

“Ewwwww.”

The sound of two little voices speaking in unison broke them apart. The look of slight disgust on each of their faces made the moment more comical than anything. The thirty-minute limit set on each of their devices went by quicker than he expected. Dany said nothing as she released her grip on him, giving a silent laugh.

She resumed her task of preparing tacos while the children chit chatted amongst themselves. He cleared his throat and stood up. “I should probably be heading out anyway. I’ll see you when I get back. See you later munchkins.”

He received a chorus of ‘byes’ and ‘see you laters’ as he headed out the door. There was a bit more traffic than he anticipated, and Jon was a couple minutes late. His brother was already seated when he arrived.

“What up Uncle Jon. How are Dany and the kiddies?”

“You joke but they really call me that now.”

Robb bust out in a fit of laughter. “Wha- Why?”

“I don’t know man. They asked and apparently, I can’t say no to them. Those two are like magic. It’s kind of scary when you think about it.”

“Mhmm. That’s one word for it. ‘whipped’ could be another, just off the top of my head.”

“Do you ever think before you speak, or do the words just fall out?” Jon asked. He was already starting to get slightly annoyed.

His brother usually meant well, but sometimes he didn’t know when to just let something go. They’d actually been in numerous fights over the years for that exact reason. Robb would say something he couldn’t take back to the wrong person and it would go completely left field from there.

“It’s honestly a God given talent at this point.” Robb replied with a wink over his menu.

Fortunately, the waitress came to take their drink order before he was able to respond. It was moments like these that he wasn’t sure how his brother’s girlfriend deals with him on a daily basis. He had to commend her patience.

“What’s up bro bitches?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t know you were coming.” The men said at the same time as their sister slid into the booth next to Robb. She rolled her eyes as she did it and Jon guessed she might still feel bothered by his joke, although he didn’t know why. It wasn’t exactly a secret to anyone how close he and Arya were.

“Blabber mouth over here mentioned he was coming up to see you and I was already in the area, so I figured why not.”

“How did you even find us?” The auburn-haired man asked.

“I called his girlfriend and she told me. It’s so cute how they’re all domestic and shit. Knowing where the other one is all the time. Did you know they’re even responsible for kids right now? They said fuck it and dived all the way to the deep end with it.”

Her comment on his personal life might have bothered him if she wasn’t laughing so hard. He wasn’t exactly caught up on all the details, but he did know that his little sister had changed in the time he’d been away. All the updates he received from his family indicated that Arya had become much more serious than she used to and didn’t laugh nearly as much but hearing her now made him not want to put too much stock in what he was told.

“Are you finished?” He asked as she wiped away a tear. “No one’s domestic and it wasn’t even _that_ funny.”

“I don’t know.” Robb spoke up. “I think it’s kind of funny. You spent years denying that anything was happening and then in the span of what? Two weeks, you’re staying at her place, babysitting with her and being called ‘Uncle Jon’. That’s pretty domestic in my book.”

“Still less than anything you got going on, brother. We’re not responsible for them past the end of the weekend. By the way how is Talisa? Has she started plotting your murder yet? Or is she still preoccupied rearranging the diapers in the closet and crying at the Taco Bell commercials?”

“I told that in confidence.”

“Well… I didn’t come here to be ganged up on, so I felt everything was fair game. Besides, I owed you one.”

“Are you two done with the tit for tat? You’re acting like it’s remotely possible to keep secrets in this family. Everyone, down to the dogs, is nosey as hell.” Arya said with a groan.

Jon contemplated a response, but he didn’t want to have her upset with him again. He was sure it was all a ruse anyway, however, he figured it was better that he not rock that particular boat. Ironically, Robb said the exact thing that had been on his mind. “You managed to keep Gendry a secret.”

“That wasn’t a secret. And before either of you say anything smart, I call that strategic. What sense would it have made to bring any of it up before we really figured it all out?”

  
He said nothing further, opting to peruse his menu because he knew she made a valid point. They loved to be the protective older brothers to Sansa and Arya, but they knew all in all that it wasn’t necessary. Both women were more than capable of taking care of themselves, especially Arya.

The three of them sat, ate and talked for a couple of hours or so before they went their separate ways. Moments like these were what he missed most when he lived away from them.

Dany and the kids were already in bed by the time he got back, so after a quick walk with Ghost, he hopped in the shower in the guest room before joining them and dozing off shortly thereafter.

The remainder of the weekend went nearly as quickly, if not quicker than the week before it. Saturday consisted of an all-day affair of outdoor activities, such as visiting the waterfront and the zoo before Daenerys took Rhaenys and Aegon home on Sunday. She decided to also use that time to appease her mother with a visit for a few days, which meant Jon was left to his own devices for a while.

He used that time to actually unpack the Target bags he had just sat by the door, put up his shower curtain and bathmat, as well as go to the grocery store so he could have meals for his first week of work.

His first few days of work went about how one would expect a new job to go. There was the craziness of meeting everyone, learning about his new position, and attending conference calls that had him desperately missing the three weeks he’d been off. More often than not there had been so much he had to catch up on that he found himself doing some of the work at home after hours.

He and Daenerys FaceTimed a couple of times, but it hadn’t done much to alleviate some of the stress he found himself under. By the time Thursday rolled around he was nearly at his wits end. Between the kid’s visit and Dany’s impromptu trip it had been nearly two weeks since he was offered a release by anything other than his hand. He wasn’t a horndog or anything, it’s just that since they started having sex, he’d become a bit insatiable if he had to be honest, not that he’d let her know that.

She had let him know earlier that she’d be on her way back that afternoon, which worked because he only a couple of meetings to go to before he left for his half day.

Jon had been so preoccupied with the excitement that he was heading out early and looking at his phone that he hadn’t been focused on where he was going or anyone that may have been heading in his direction. He saw only a flash of red as he ran into someone spilling their drink all over them.

“Oh, shit. I’m so sorry. This was entirely my fault. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” He rambled off before he looked up and took notice of who he slammed into. “What are you doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gotta be a wrinkle coming for them at some point right? Things are far too good for these lovelies.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation & conversations 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some shit going down here, but I think you'll like it.

Daenerys

Daenerys couldn’t wait to get back home. She loved her family, but they had to be taken in small doses as she got older and set in her own ways. Because she had agreed to dropping Aegon and Rhaenys off, she seized the opportunity to visit her parents as well, if no other reason than to get her mom off her back.

Naturally, her rotten luck kicked into high gear and her visit coincided with her moocher of an older brother being home along with one of her ex-friends, Doreah. She had half the mind to turn around and head back when she saw them, but they were both uncharacteristically cordial, so she stuck it out. She wasn’t sure what their end game was, and she found she didn’t care in the slightest.

Despite the unexpected intrusion she had a pleasant time. It had been nearly a year since she had been back. Of course, she’d seen he parents in that time, it just gave her a sense of nostalgia being back in her childhood home. The only downside was she found herself missing Jon a lot more than she expected or felt she had a right to. She extended an invitation, but with his new job starting he couldn’t.

They talked and texted like they always did, however it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t enough if she was being truthful. Maybe it was just her libido talking, since it had been so long since she had him how she wanted. She absolutely loved her niece and nephew and enjoyed spending time with them, but those little devils had been masters at maintaining forced abstinence on the two of them. It was like the moment the thought even crossed their minds the kids would latch on for dear life in one form or another.

Dany attributed her current short temper to her sexual frustration when the time inevitably came for her parents to question her about her life choices. They weren’t nagging per say and she knew in hindsight that they were just concerned for her happiness, but that had been the last thing she wanted to discuss. Especially after a particularly scandalous FaceTime call with Jon after he had gotten out of the shower one evening.

He hadn’t been doing much; it had just been the fact that he was stark naked that had turned her into a giggling schoolgirl. She played that image in her head every waking moment, even when she wished it wouldn’t. She had been so wound up that she almost faked an emergency at home in order to leave early and ride him until they both passed out from exhaustion.

She managed to make it until Thursday, although she wasn’t sure where she got the willpower from. Every raunchy text and suggestive emoji brought her closer and closer to caving. By the time she hit the road that morning she was bouncing with excitement at the orgasm that was waiting for her.

“Hello Sugarplum.” She answered her phone after the second or third ring.

“What are you doing? You seem to be in a good mood.” Missandei’s voice lifted on the other end.

“On my way back home. I spent that last few days with Vis and my parents.”

“Oh! How did that go?”

“Almost about as expected. Mom and Dad are who they are. Dad still has that unhealthy obsession with fire, so Mama caved and let him have a fire pit in the backyard. He did some weird thing to make it green, but it looked cool. Vis was there with that shady bitch I told you about, Doreah and they were actually both well behaved. Kind of weird, still I think _that_ was the most surprising of it all.”

“I’m glad it wasn’t too bad. I remember some of the stories you’ve told me about your brother alone.”

“Yes, that takes a special kind of patience that I don’t always have. But what’s up? I know you didn’t call to hear my woes. How can I help, help, help you?”

Missy giggled through her car speakers. “Grey’s taking one of his ‘pensive’ showers or whatever and I was taking this free time to schedule our supply date. I know we have a full two weeks.”

“Butttt, it never hurts to get a jump on it.” The two women said in unison.

“I know, I know. My mind has been absolute mush lately. We both know that I _know_ we go back soon, but it’s like for a little bit I forgot that it was sneaking up so fast.”

“Your mind has always been bad, but that’s taking it to a whole new level lady. What’s going on with you?”

“Who knows? I guess I’ve been sufficiently distracted the last few weeks.” She replied with a grin as she pulled into the parking garage of her building.

“I bet you have! That’s a story for another day, I hope. That last song just started again and repeat usually means homeboy is almost done with his one-man bathroom show.”

“I can’t say that I’ve met anyone who refers to their husband as ‘homeboy’, but you’re probably right. Tales for another time.” She switched the call from her Bluetooth, turned her car off and grabbed her bag out the back seat. “I just pulled up and I told Jon I’d stop by whenever I got back. Let’s try for Tuesday or Wednesday next week? Fewer people in the stores hopefully.”

“Sounds good to me. I will text you.”

“Baaaabbbbbeeeee.” Dany heard in Missy’s background as they mumbled their goodbyes before the phone disconnected.

She shook her head and laughed. Her friends had one of the cutest relationships she’d ever seen. There was this quality about them that she couldn’t quite name, but it was exclusive to the two of them and it just screamed perfection.

Daenerys dropped her things off at home before she rode back down to Jon’s floor. She briefly considered knocking and then she remembered the spare key he’d put on her key ring. She opened the door and instead of being greeted by him or even Ghost, she was met with a fire red haired woman dressed in what was obviously one of Jon’s button up shirts.

The two women stared at one another momentarily. The skinny, round faced stranger repeatedly opened her mouth as if to speak, but it was Dany that broke the silence.

“Who are you? Where’s Jon?”

“He um.” She coughed. “He said he would be back in a few minutes, he had to take his dog out.” The woman eventually replied.

She’d pretty much tuned her out the moment she mentioned that he wasn’t there as she turned around and headed back out the door, slamming it as she went. For all Dany knew the woman could have still been saying something to her. She knew it was rude, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She didn’t know why she was so bothered by what she saw. There were probably a thousand reasonable explanations for what was taking place, but the one that stuck with her was that he was blatantly fucking someone else and he couldn’t care less if she knew it. She’d never known him to be so crass, yet it was a common saying that sex changed even the best of relationships. Maybe this was just how he was when he was no longer interested in someone that way and she just never knew that side of him.

The short distance from his place to hers had her fuming. Her first instinct was to call and bitch about it to Missandei, but she didn’t want to infringe on her time with her husband seeing as he was heading out on deployment soon. The next thought was to storm back down there and give both of them a piece of her mind, not that she had the slightest idea of what she would say. Finally, she landed on channeling her frustrations into working on her app. Having her brother’s kids for a week gave her all sorts of ideas and at least this way she’d be doing something remotely productive.

By the time she reached a decent stopping point, it could have been thirty minutes or three hours that had passed, she didn’t know. Daenerys had been so in the zone working and listening to her music that she hadn’t given any notice to the man standing in her bedroom doorway.

She removed her headphones and closed her laptop, placing both on the other side of the bed. “Shouldn’t you be at home?”

“I was. Now I’m here.”

“Why?” She asked with more distaste than she was expecting.

“Ygritte told me you came by and she said you looked angry. Livid was the word she actually used, so I wanted to come by and check on you.”

“Did she now? Ygritte is it? She never got around to telling me her name, but you can tell her I’m not mad in the slightest. Why would I be?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m here. She said you came in and stormed right back out when you saw her. Like you seemed bothered by her or something.”

Dany was trying to maintain her composure but sitting here with him discussing that woman all nonchalantly was setting her nerves ablaze. She forced herself to take a deep breath before she spoke again. “I’m fine.”

“That’s clearly a lie. Come on Dany, this is me you’re talking to. Tell me what’s wrong because you’re obviously mad about something.”

_He really has no clue, does he?_

She let out a humorless chuckle. “Seriously, I’m good. Why would I be mad? I don’t have a right to be. You’re not my boyfriend and you’re more than welcome to sleep with whoever you want. I’ll just make sure to knock from here on out.”

Dany watched as his features scrunched into a puzzled look before he let out an honest to god laugh.

_Is he seriously laughing at me right now?_ She thought, but before she could open her mouth to ask, he spoke. “That’s what you’re upset about?”

“ _That’s_ wha-? I’m not upset!”

“I would be.”

His sudden confession threw her off for a second. “What?”

“First off, I’m not sleeping with her. I bumped into her on my way out of the building as she was going in and I spilled a drink on her dress. She has meeting in a little bit and it was just easier for her to dry it at my place. It’s closer than her hotel. And secondly, if I came here and saw some random guy I’d never seen before half naked, I’d probably be furious.”

“You would?”

“I mean this in the nicest way possible, you can be a little obtuse sometimes. I get that you don’t want to be in a relationship, but you really think I wouldn’t care if I found out you were sleeping with someone else without any type of head’s up? I know we said we’d remain friends, but that would sting a little don’t you think?”

She was left completely shocked for a moment. Every ounce of her earlier irritation had evaporated as quickly as it came on. This was not the way she’d been expecting this conversation to go when he popped up in her room. She was prepared to fire off a few more ‘I’m not mad’s’ before they ultimately came to an agreement that whatever was happening between them had run its course. Dany was rendered _nearly_ speechless as she processed what he was saying.

“Who said I didn’t want to be in a relationship?”

“Huh? I uh- Wha-” Jon cleared his throat in an apparent attempt to figure out what he wanted to say. “I guess I just assumed you didn’t. As far as I know you haven’t been in one since Drogo and you didn’t seem that pressed to label this.” He gestured between the two of them.

She wanted to smile at the ridiculousness of it all, but she held off. Granted their first ever argument, if it could even be called that, was based on a misunderstanding, but they weren’t out of the woods yet. Clearly their communication skills now that sex was on the table could use some work. In the past there was never this level of confusion and she hadn’t realized it was even there until she walked into his apartment. Going forward she would have to be more vocal about what she wanted.

“You know what they say about assuming.”

“Yea. Make an ass out of you and me.”

He finally took a seat on the edge of the bed and she took the opportunity to scoot closer to him, which she instantly regretted. For some reason the proximity made her extremely nervous all of sudden. _Don’t be a wuss._

“I think some things might have gotten lost in the mix. I thought by me asking what this was I was giving some insight into how I felt, but I guess that wasn’t the case and then I was kind of hoping that you’d make your intentions known because you never said anything when you told me it could be whatever.” She paused and her voice got unintentionally lower. “So, I thought you just wanted to keep things the way they were. You never said otherwise.”

Dany hadn’t realized that over the course of her soliloquy that she had stopped looking at him and was looking down at her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap, until he raised her head.

“What a pair are we huh? You just don’t get it. I said that because I didn’t want to pressure you into something if we weren’t on the same page. I meant what I said about us doing this on your terms. You’re one of the _most_ important people in my life. The most important if you go ahead and cross out my family. I want to be with you in any way you’ll take me. Even if that’s going back to being just friends.”

“I’m really starting to think you don’t listen to me when I talk.” She sat up on her knees and straddled him. Due to where he was sitting, she probably would have slid off if he hadn’t grabbed ahold of her.

“You’re acting a little slow on the uptake, so I’ll spell it out for you. I retract the previous statement of me not being mad. You evidently didn’t believe it anyway, but I want to say in no uncertain terms that I want this with you.” She finished and nuzzled her face into his neck. 

Jon pulled back forcing her to look at him. “Oh yea, I didn’t believe that for a second. You had your angry eyebrows on, so dead giveaway. But, by ‘this’ you mean what? My friendship, my hands, my bubbling personality, my _dick_? What there’s so many ways ‘this’ could be interpreted. I want to make sure we’re reading the same novel here. That’s all.”

She knew he was teasing, but it pleased her all the same.

“All of the above. Your heart and those sexy ass fucking lips too. I’ll take those any day! And by ‘this’ I mean you won’t have to correct Arya when she says that you have a girlfriend.”

“I was supposed to be correcting her? That’s embarrassing.”

“Shut up you jerk. I’m being serious.”

“Me too. She’s hella nosey and a little bit of a bully sometimes even though she means well. I never told her anything different, not that I was considering you my girlfriend before thirty seconds ago when you made it official. It is official right? Not one of those crappy pranks you like to play?”

“My pranks are tasteful, not crappy! But yes Jon… I am saying I would like to be your girlfriend unless you object.”

“Object?! Are you kidding me? I can’t wait to update Rhaenys on the news. It’ll be the biggest thing since Elsa left Arendelle to protect the Enchanted Forest, leaving Anna to be Queen.”

She looked at him in disbelief. “What does Rhaeny have to do with anything? And did you just accurately recount the plot of Frozen II?” 

“I paid attention. How many times did we watch that movie last week? It’s kind of burned in my brain at this point and you remember when she asked if I was your boyfriend?”

“Of course. I was a tiny bit embarrassed.”

Jon cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow to which she just shrugged. “Anyway, I’m going to let you in on the secret. When she asked, I whispered to her, ‘maybe one day’. So, she’s invested.”

She grabbed him by the chin and kissed him with every ounce of feeling she could muster. The fact that he’d been optimistic enough in the two of them as anything more than best friends/fuck buddies made her heart swell. It didn’t matter in the least that he had confessed his feelings to a seven-year-old. The point was he dared to speak it out loud to another human being, even if she hadn’t heard it.

Dany used her free hand to entwine it with his soft raven curls she adored so much, pulling him closer. In the few weeks since they started this, she had become addicted to his kisses. She’d never tell him that she was hooked from the very first one because she knew then that there was no going back for them.

They broke away from each other momentarily for her to undo the buttons of his shirt. She suddenly became a ball of nervous energy yet again, therefore it took her a couple of tries before she was successful. They’d been here before, so it was familiar, yet oh so new at the same time.

She guessed he might have sensed her brief hesitation because his hands stopped their own assault and he looked at her. The compassion and tenderness she saw there was more than enough to squash whatever anxiety that had come up. Dany pulled her crop top over her head, took his lips in hers once more before nudging him to lay back on the bed.

Jon lowered them with ease, and she pulled back to look at him. There was now a hunger there that rivaled her own. She rolled her hips, earning a small groan from him as his hands danced along her thighs. She could feel his erection straining against his jeans and the mere thought that she was about to finally have him had her soaking wet. Dany lifted up enough to free him from his pants. The heat of him in her hands made her mouth water.

He was already rock hard, but she gave him a few slow pumps anyway. It pleased her greatly to know that she could elicit this response and that he was just as ready for her as she was for him. She watched him as she continued to stroke him; watched as his features turned a bit more animalistic in his desire. Her initial plan wasn’t to tease him but seeing him this way increased her own arousal to a point she didn’t think possible.

“Daenerys Targaryen. Don’t you-” He spoke in gruff voice.

She hiked her skirt up to her waist, slid her thong to the side and lowered herself on to him, stealing whatever his next words were.

“Mmmm.” She moaned.

She felt so full and welcomed the stretch his girth gave her. As cheesy as it sounds, she felt like he was made specifically for her. He filled her effortlessly and she wanted to savor that feeling, but she knew neither of them would last long.

Dany rotated her hips around before lifting herself up and slamming back down. “Fuck, I’ve missed this.” He groaned as she did it again.

She opened her mouth to agree, a series of moans came out instead. He began thrusting his hips up to meet hers.

“Shit, Jon. Just like that please.”

So far, he’d been the only man that had been able to make her beg like that. With everyone else she had to claim power over the situation to get her satisfaction, but with Jon she was able to relinquish that control and she loved it. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her in place and began forcing his hips up rapidly.

The sound of skin slapping skin coupled with their pants filled the room. She felt his rhythm falter and she knew he was close. Just as she tightened around him, as much as she could, he leaned up to tug down the cup to her bra and take a nipple into his mouth.

Her head rolled back at the sensation of it. She figured he was trying to stimulate her enough to push her over the edge, a sentiment she appreciated, but felt it wasn’t necessary. She didn’t want this to be about her and she let him know as much.

“For once, let me take care of you. Don’t hold on for me.” Daenerys managed to get out through little whimpers.

Jon continued as if she hadn’t spoken. He brought his hand down between them and applied the simplest of pressure to her clit. Her orgasm exploded over her, each of her nerve endings firing at a thousand miles per hour. She felt him spill inside her shortly after and she collapsed against his chest.

She was silent for some time, listening to the beat of his heart as it began to steady. “You are probably _the most_ stubborn man I’ve ever met, and you don’t listen.”


	17. Chapter 17

Daenerys

Dany felt the vibrations as Jon laughed at her statement. She knew she should move, but she couldn’t force her limbs to cooperate.

“You really want to compare stubbornness?”

“No. I’m just saying… How am I ever supposed to pay you back if you insist on making me come first?”

“Does it make you feel better if it doesn’t necessarily have to be first? It could be together, I’m not too picky on the order.”

She finally moved, causing him to slip from her, but remained against his chest. “What you just did isn’t really supporting that argument sir. You said, ‘to hell with what I want’ and made me come.”

He let out a snort and his laughter echoed through the room. “Are you complaining about that? You are a strange woman.”

“Not complaining, stating a fact. You know that reciprocity is a real thing and I’m trying to provide that. A little give and take. You won’t let me be great.”

“Are we on a time clock or something? Does this goal of yours have an expiration date I should be aware of?”

“No.”

Jon kissed the top of her head. “Then I don’t understand why you’re so bothered. You’ll have ample opportunities to make good on your promise, I’m sure.”

“No one asked you to go and make sense.” She responded as stood up. “Let me be irrational once and a while. It’s good for the soul.”

He sat up on his elbows and watched her while she pushed her skirt down her legs. She unclasped her bra, letting it fall down the front of her and pushed her thong down as she walked to the bathroom, leaving a trail behind her as she went.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’d be completely naked by the time I get back.” Dany called out over her shoulder. 

To say the day had taken an unexpected turn was putting it mildly. She knew nine times out of ten they were going to end up in bed together, but everything that got them from point A to point B was a complete surprise.

Jon Snow was her _boyfriend_. Even thinking the word sounded strange. For so long he was strictly a friend, someone she could count on for whatever she needed, then he was her lover. She hated the term, but ‘fuck buddy’ seemed too harsh given all their history. Now he was her boyfriend and no matter how weird it sounded; it made her happy albeit a little scared.

She finished her quick inner monologue and went back to her room to find that he had graciously complied with her request and was now laying ass naked on her bed, scrolling through shows on her TV. The sight of him sent tingles down her body and she momentarily stood there admiring him.

Dany let out her attempt at a wolf whistle and he turned his attention to her. “I was missing out all these years. You really should not be allowed to look this damn good.” She mentioned as she got into bed next to him.

She laid on her stomach and looked at him. He scoffed before responding to her appraisal. “Me? How the hell did I get so lucky? You’re breathtaking and could probably step into a room and have your pick of men.”

“I think you severely underestimate your looks. I’ve been on the outside looking in for forever and I can’t even count the number of times I’ve seen women _drooling_ over you. Like literal saliva. You don’t even notice your sexiness or try to accentuate it, which makes it so much worse for everyone else.”

“Now you’re just exaggerating.”

Dany pursed her lips. “I’m really not. I could list a few if you’d like. Just to make a point.” He gestured for her to continue, so she did. “Ok. Margaery for starters. She asked me like a million questions about you when we first started hanging out. She was very upset when you didn’t ask her out. There was also every woman in the club that night, especially that one that was rubbing up against you.”

“The one woman aside, that seems false.”

“Really? Let’s see… A couple of the concierges downstairs has some serious lust eyes for you, Val was particularly thirsty when y’all met and even that one from earlier. The palpable disappointment on her face when I came in might have been comical if I wasn’t _slightly_ irritated by her presence.”

“You still irritated?” Jon asked as he turned to his side, stretched his hand and made shapes with his fingers on the small of her back.

The motion soothed her in the way she always felt when he touched her. She had never given it much thought, but he gave her that sensation long before their relationship progressed to what it is now.

“Hell no. Nobody could be irritated after what we did a little bit ago and besides, she doesn’t have you. She could still be down there for all I care.”

“Trust me. She’s not!”

“Good.”

She turned and inched close enough to give him a kiss, which he deepened. Jon wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to her side against him. She could feel his heartbeat speed up underneath the hand she had on his chest as well as his growing erection against her thigh. The feeling of having him pressed against her body fueled her in a sense that would have worried her if it had been with anyone else.

He broke the kiss to look at her and she felt like she’d just walk through an inferno. She didn’t know why having him look at her all of sudden made her nervous, but she was sure she was beet red. Not that he seemed to notice. The look she saw in his eyes could only be classified as lust mixed with adoration as he gently nudged her on her back. 

Jon hovered over her momentarily before he started planting kisses across her collar bone and down her chest. As he started moving lower, she wrapped her legs around him to hold him in place.

“We have all the time in the world, right?”

He looked at her quizzically, “Of course.”

Daenerys tightened her legs around him hoping he’d get her meaning. He reached a hand between them and began tracing small circles on her clit with just enough pressure that a groan escaped her lips. He chuckled as he slowly slid two fingers into her. The pace he set was torture.

“D-don’t tease.” She whispered.

He immediately removed his fingers and licked them clean. She whined at the loss of him, which quickly turned into a growl as she watched him. Dany bucked her hips against him somewhat impatiently. In that short span of time, she had grown desperate for him. She needed him hard and fast, they’d have all day to savor one another. 

When he finally caved and entered her, she let out an exaggerated moan. She wrapped her arms around him, sliding her nails down his back in conjunction to each thrust. She knew she was marking him up, but if he didn’t care, she wouldn’t either. He slid almost completely out, raised one leg and rocked back into her.

“Fuck.” Jon groaned as his pace faltered.

“Please. S'il vous plaît, ne vous arrêtez pas.”

Overwhelmed by the intensity of it all, she pulled him in for another kiss to give herself something to focus on. She rolled her hips to meet his and it wasn’t long before they were both coming undone for the second time that day.

He removed himself from her grip and rolled from on top of her but remained nestled into her side. “You know I still don’t speak French, right?”

She giggled. “Looks like you better learn if you’re going to keep pulling that reaction out of me.”

Sex with Jon had been good, if not great from the start, but sex now that they were in an actual relationship was excellent. Perhaps it was the commitment or simply knowing they were on the same page is what raised the bar. The two of them were so in sync and multiple rounds and orgasms definitely didn’t hurt.

They’d been barricaded in her room, making up for lost time, for the better part of the day. Between the napping, cuddling and fucking, more than five hours had passed them by. It was coming up on six forty-five when they finally tore themselves away from one another.

He’d asked if he could take her to dinner, which she graciously accepted before they went their separate ways. She showered, got dressed, made herself presentable and went downstairs to his apartment. Jon was still getting ready when she arrived, so she entertained herself by giving Ghost pets.

She was interrupted by a knock at the door, opening it without checking the peephole. Standing in front of her was the red-haired woman from that afternoon, wearing a tight spaghetti strapped dress and a mischievous grin, which dropped ever so slightly. Dany bit back her initial reaction and tried to remain pleasant.

“Ygritte, right?” The other woman nodded. “I’m sorry about my behavior earlier.”

“Water under the bridge. Is he here?”

“He’s in the shower. We’re about to head out. Did you need something?”

“I left my phone. Would have called, but…” She trailed off as Daenerys took a step back and opened the door wider for her. Ygritte sauntered in, stopping in his hallway.

“Do you know where you left it?”

“I was so many places, Dany. It’s hard to keep track… You are Dany, aren’t you?”

“Somehow I’m sure you know that already.”

Ygritte smirked before turning to head to the living room. It took a tremendous amount of strength for Dany to push down the annoyance she was feeling towards this woman. She didn’t need anyone to say the words to know that Jon slept with her at some point. He had a past just like everyone else and she didn’t hold that against him, but to have it standing in front of her making an attempt at snide comments stoked the edges of her temper.

“I was always led to believe you were a guy. When I pictured the illusive Dany, I imagined a large stocky man. You are certainly not that, but it makes me wonder why he keeps you such a secret. Then again Crow likes his secrets.”

This woman was testing her patience, but she knew she had to be smart about how she proceeded. “Can’t say I’ve had that particular issue. Though, there are some things that aren’t worth bringing up. How do you know him?”

“We became friends in New York. I gotta say, this apartment is a lot nicer than his old one. Much more spacious, a lot harder to sustain injuries here I’d assume. He was always banging into something or another there.”

“I don’t know. The studio seemed to work just fine whenever I was there and there’s honestly plenty to bang into here. The wall, the table, the counter? Easy to do if you’re distracted, but I guess that could be said for almost anywhere really.”

“Hmm, doubt that. Seattle doesn’t seem all that distracting from what I’ve seen so far. Especially with all of his friends being there.” Ygritte replied, arrogantly with a raised eyebrow.

“It probably wouldn’t be for you. And he’s leaving a few friends behind, not all. Plus, he has his family and they’re some of the most important people in his life. I doubt he’ll miss anything about New York _that_ much, but his _friends,_ Sam, Edd, Grenn and Pip, are always more than welcome to come for a visit if it comes down to it. Everyone absolutely loves them. Even that rowdy one Tormund can come and I’m sure Jon would appreciate it. It was too bad they couldn’t fly over for the welcome home surprise I gave him.”

The other woman opened went to respond but was cut off. “Dany? Who are you talking to?” Jon asked before coming around the corner, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Annoyance displayed across his face. “Ygritte? Why are you here?”

Daenerys had been so engrossed with trading responses with Ygritte that she missed the shower stopping. She was hoping she would have been able to get her out before he could see her. All the specifics of Jon and Ygritte’s past relationship were unknown to her, but she knew by him never mentioning her that it was most likely not anything serious.

“Your colleague said she left her phone here and I was helping her look for it.”

“You need any help?” 

“Oh, no babe. You get dressed. We got everything handled in here. She was just about to give me her number so I can call her phone. We’ll be done by the time you’re finished.”

He eyed the two of them cautiously, giving her a look as if to ask if she was sure. She nodded and he turned, heading towards his bedroom.

“Babe, huh? I guess ‘best friends’ mean something different over here on the west coast.” The fiery-haired woman sneered.

“Let’s cut the shit. You’re obviously here to try to fuck him and that’s clearly not happening, so how about you get the phone that you ‘accidently’ left here and find some other way to enjoy your evening.”

“Crow doesn’t do relationships. You think you’re so special now, but he’ll drop you the first chance he gets.”

“That very well may be true… For you.” Dany watched Ygritte clinch her jaw and she knew she struck a nerve. “Sometimes people don’t want to be in relationships with a specific person. That doesn’t necessarily mean they don’t, as you put it, do relationships. Furthermore, I don’t have to _feel_ special because I know exactly where I stand with him. Which for me, isn’t currently being in his apartment unwanted or uninvited, so… Go ahead and pull that phone out of whatever couch cushion you probably intentionally stashed it behind and get you on your way.”

“Who do y- “

Daenerys cut her off. “Let’s just stop with the back and forth? You’re a cute girl and I’m sure there’s someone out there that’s willing to give you everything you’re wanting, but I’m getting the feeling that that person isn’t Jon. I mean, I can definitely double check with him if you’d like, but I believe that’ll probably be awkward for everyone. The best thing I think at this point, is to maybe get a drink, forget this address and find a cute stranger to flirt with. You know what they about the best way to get over someone.”

The anger stretched out across Ygritte’s face gave Dany so much satisfaction. The idea of being territorial was never something she thought to be in her wheelhouse as it came always came off as being highly insecure, but she was definitely willing to make an exception this time. It wasn’t fear that Jon would choose someone else over her that had her saying the things she did, it was the woman’s audacity to generate a ridiculous scheme in order to get him into bed.

Ygritte let out a huff, dug her hand into her purse, pulled out her phone and began quickly tapping away on the screen.

“Oh, would you look at that? You found it.” Daenerys said, sarcastically.

“It’s never going to work. The only reason he’s been your friend for this long is so he could fuck. Now that it’s happened, he’ll get bored and you’ll look stupid.”

“You mean like you do right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was definitely one of the more difficult to write. It just never flowed in a way that felt right, but I hope it was enjoyable at least.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, comment or drop a kudos. Your support keeps this going. 
> 
> Let's seen where these two lovelies go next. 😊

Jon

Jon couldn’t do anything but laugh while he put on his clothes and listened to the exchange taking place between the two women in his living room. He didn’t know what possessed Ygritte to show up unannounced, but hearing Dany being all stern and territorial pleased him for some reason.

While most of his relationships started quickly and ended nearly as fast, none had ever begun quite like this. Her presence annoyed him to a degree, nevertheless he knew deep down he had Ygritte to thank for the progression of his relationship with Daenerys. He always had an inkling that she might have felt the same, but the irrational part of his brain never let him dwell on that longer than a few seconds at a time.

He popped his head around the corner when he heard the door slam, followed by a chuckle and the mention of a ‘dehydrated bitch’.

“Well, you definitely made an impression on that one.” Dany said when she turned around and met his gaze.

Jon might have thought she was angry if it weren’t for the huge smile plastered across her face. The temper of Daenerys Targaryen was legendary, and he’d been mentally preparing for it from the moment he came around the corner and saw his former fling standing in his living room. Now that he didn’t have to apologize profusely, he didn’t know what to do with the energy he’d been storing up for the conversation he was expecting.

“I didn’t do anything.” He finally said after a pause.

“I’ve experienced your skills, so that’s definitely not true. I guess _part_ of me can’t really blame her for shooting her shot.”

“And the other part?”

“You already know. That part wanted her roasted alive. The nerve of some people never ceases to amaze me.”

“I heard part of that exchange. I think you accomplished your goal because I don’t think I’ve ever known her not to have a comeback.”

Dany closed the distance, wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest before she spoke again. “Oddly enough. That was me still being nice to her.”

“Believe me. I know it!”

They stood there for a few minutes holding each other. The fact that she could go from that little ball of fire to this person expecting cuddles and kisses in less than five seconds would never get old to him. No matter whatever life threw their way, the thought that she’d always be a part of his life was something he held onto dearly.

Despite the interruption they had a pleasant evening. They had dinner at a Crab house Daenerys insisted on, walked along the pier and visited the Seattle Selfie Museum before settling in at his place.

Time spent with Dany had always been some of his best memories, even if it seemed to go by too quick, which was certainly the case now. Between his currently crazy work schedule and her working nonstop trying to finish her app and preparing for the first day of school, Jon felt like he hardly spent any quality time with his girlfriend.

It had been nearly two weeks and the word still felt foreign when referencing her. He’d been so used to saying there was nothing between them that the new dynamic was still an adjustment whenever he had to talk about it to anyone other than her. He even had to catch himself a couple of times when talking to his siblings. Naturally they were overly curious at the status of the relationship, especially since his brother was a shameless gossip.

He’d been going over some of the details for one of his work projects when he heard his door unlock. 

“This is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked when Dany came past the wall blocking his view of the front door.

“A lot of things, but the big one was I missed you and I remembered you said you’d be working from home today.”

She gave him a peck on the lips before removing her sneakers and taking a seat in the armchair she picked out for the corner of his den. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her properly, but he knew better than to start something they wouldn’t be able to finish. After all he still had quite a bit of work to complete and a Zoom meeting to attend before he could even consider being done for the day.

“You say it like I’ve been off to war or something.”

“Might as well have been. We’ve been doing so much crap that we sort of only see each other in passing for the most part. I’m usually sleep when you get in and that’s if we even share a bed. If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you were avoiding me.”

“Luckily, you do know better, and you know that’s not the case. There’s a three-day weekend coming up that we can surely put to good use.”

Daenerys smiled over the book she had in her hand. “It better be some weekend because you’ve created a monster.”

“I have done no such thing.”

“Oh, but you really have! Be proud though.”

She raised an eyebrow, suggestively and peered down at her book. He took the pause as an opportunity to readjust his thoughts. They were currently running down a track that was less than appropriate for the middle of the workday.

Jon was glad for her company, despite the fact that she was proving to be somewhat of a distraction. Once she was engrossed in what she was doing, he was given the opportunity to focus enough to actually be productive, although, he still stole occasional glances over at her.

Of all the things that had happened in his life, the silver-haired woman to the right of him was by far the best and, if he dared to admit, his favorite thing. He’d never been able to explain it, but he just always felt better whenever she was near him. Dany had always pushed him to be the best version of himself, even without so much as saying a word and this was no different. They found ways to support each other the way they needed to with the distance; everything now that they’re back together should be a cakewalk.

He had actually shocked himself with the amount of work he’d accomplished when he received the alert that the meeting would be starting soon. “My call’s about to start soon.”

“Is this your way of kicking me out Snow?” She joked without looking up at him.

“Of course not. Just letting you know in case you wanted to go into the room or put on your headphones. It’s about an hour long.”

“I’m okay. You do what you gotta do. I’ll be over here being invisible.”

“Not possible.”

She rolled her eyes and said nothing. It was possible she was trying to prove to him that she could go unnoticed, but he knew that could never be the case. Daenerys didn’t ever have to _try_ to be remarkable, he was pretty sure she was born that way.

As the Zoom went on, he mentally commended her on how unfazed she seemed by the conversation. He could have put in his Airpods, but he didn’t want to be one of those people on camera in a professional setting with headphones in. He always felt the people who did that were a little pretentious, not to mention it was a smidge tacky.

From his peripheral he could see that she appeared to be looking in his direction as he spoke to his colleagues. He risked a glance over at her the first chance he got, without making it noticeable. She had put down what she was reading and was now fiddling with the collar of her dress, while biting her lower lip.

In the last few weeks, she’d begun doing it more often. He had yet to pinpoint the reasoning behind her new lip biting habit, but he knew it couldn’t all be attributed to nerves the way it had in the past. Sadly, he didn’t have the time right this second to figure it out either. He gave as much attention as he could to the PowerPoint being shared on his computer screen, but he could see Dany fidgeting from the corner of his eye. _Invisible my ass._

It wasn’t until he turned his head to fully look at her that he realized what she was doing. While he was desperately trying to balance merely being in her presence with being a model employee, she was sitting in the corner touching herself. He didn’t know how he managed to miss her unbuttoning her top buttons, her hiking up the hem of her dress or even her pulling down her bra, but he was now having a difficult time tearing his eyes away from the sight before him.

Her head was thrown back as one hand tweaked at an already hard dusky rose nipple. Dany’s other hand was toying with the edge of her panties. With every bit of willpower he owned, he turned away from her to the screen, for just a moment, before looking back at her and clearing his throat. She immediately locked eyes with him, and he could tell there was no reasoning with her.

She gave a sly grin just as she released her nipple and used that hand to hold the black lace, she wore off to the side revealing herself to him. Jon watched intently while she ran her finger through her slit. He noticed her breath hitch as she pushed her finger in and fought back a moan. Watching Daenerys add a finger and slowly pump in and out of her throbbing cunt, had his mouth watering and his cock, painstakingly hard.

He knew he’d been turned away from his call for too long, but the view in the room with him was far more enticing than anything they were sharing in the Zoom meeting. If he’d been thinking clearly, he’d be upset at her timing. Needless to say, this wasn’t a time he could claim to be a rational man. The primal part of him wanted to grab her and feast or fuck her into the middle of the next century, everything else be damned. Reluctantly he tore away when his name was called through the speakers.

“Apologies. I missed that last part.”

“No worries. I was just wondering if you had anything to add.” A voice spoke out. With so many people joined on the call, he couldn’t identify the speaker.

“No, not at this time.”

It was the only response he could find that would begin to placate them. Because how would one begin to tell someone they weren’t listening because they were distracted by their girlfriend diddling themselves a few feet from them?

She used his broken concentration to her advantage and took that opening to stand up from the chair. Dany quietly lowered herself onto her hands and knees. He watched as much as he could without appearing like he wasn’t giving his attention to his call. He assumed she was trying to leave the room without appearing on camera.

Jon quickly realized his error when he felt her run her hand up his leg and palm his erection through his pants. He was pleased with himself that he didn’t jump back at the surprise of it but knew he could only behave for so long if she kept that up. He confirmed his suspicions of his fleeting resolve when he looked down and saw her underneath his desk eyeing him.

He made measured attempts to stop her actions, but she was always a determined woman. Still silent, she began undoing his pants. The effort to control himself and his breathing had never been greater than it was in this moment as she wrapped her fingers around the width of him. He wanted to close his eyes the instant she began stroking him. The heat of her hand coupled with danger of being caught nearly had him spilling his load right then and there.

Against his better judgement he took a look at the clock only to realize it was only about halfway done with his call. Time moved dangerously slow as she continued to taunt him. She’d speed up, slow down, apply pressure and loosen her grip every so often that it was bordering on the point of actual torture. He wanted nothing more than to throw his head back and enjoy the treat she was offering. The thought of leaving the meeting all together crossed his mind, but he didn’t a plausible excuse and he still needed to make a good impression with his peers.

In an effort to maintain some semblance of control, he bit the inside of his cheek when she started planting kisses up his shaft. He wish he knew what had come over her but the sensations he was feeling overpowered his curiosity. He let out an involuntary groan when she finally took him into her mouth, and he was extremely thankful that he’d been on mute.

Her hair tickled the tops of his exposed thighs as she bobbed her head up and down his length. Reflexively, he placed his hand in her hair and gathered the strands as he leaned forward on the desk. The adjustment allowed him to slide his hips further down his seat without anyone noticing. The new angle appeared to please Dany just fine as she picked up speed. It also allowed her to pull his pants further down his legs.

When she seemed satisfied with where they landed, she brought her hands to help work him. Her fingers were damp, and he couldn’t help picturing her fingering herself under there as she sucked him off. One hand worked in tandem with her mouth, stroking him while the other massaged his balls. Because he wasn’t expecting it, he jumped slightly. If anyone noticed they kept it to themselves.

While he desperately tried to hold back, Daenerys apparently had other ideas. She released him from her mouth and flicked her tongue across the tip a few times before sinking back down. Her tongue expertly teased the veins bulging along his cock as she sucked. All the while her hands kept their pace and he wished he could see her. The image of her on her knees, with a half-unbuttoned dress, exposed breasts and a dripping, partially exposed cunt sat at the forefront of his mind. His mental picture of her would _never_ measure up to the real thing, but that paired with the attention she was giving him was enough to push him into the abyss.

Jon felt the familiar tingling in his sack and used as much energy as he could spare on keeping his features neutral as he exploded his seed into the back of her waiting throat. He let go of her hair and slumped back in his chair, spent. A few minutes passed and he expected to see her off to one side or the other but didn’t. He looked down, except from his position he could see nothing more than a foot. Trying his best to accept things beyond his power he tried to give his attention to the remaining minutes on the call, which were proving difficult by the fact that his limp cock was laying against his thigh.

“If no one has anything to add, I’d say let’s go ahead and end the call here. Give everyone ten minutes of their day back.” A voice he didn’t recognize called out.

He left the meeting, closed his laptop and scooted his chair back. When he looked down, he found Dany watching him with lust filled eyes. He felt his dick twitch as soon as he met her gaze. _She will well and truly be the death of me._

“What am I going to do with you?” He asked as she slid from beneath his desk before settling in front of him.

With a smirk, she responded. “I could think of a thing or two.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No shade to anyone that wears AirPods or headphones in zoom meetings.. I do it too, the perils of working from home 😂
> 
> For some reason, this was harder to get down than anything else, but I hope everyone enjoyed it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello. I'm so sorry for not updating last week. I couldn't leave you hanging two weeks in a row, so between the wedding I went to and my insomnia I finally got something I was comfortable presenting. 
> 
> Here you go. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> A huge thanks to everyone that has taken the time to read, comment & leave kudos.

Daenerys

Sex was by no means the most important aspect of a relationship, but the fact that she and Jon had a healthy sex life was definitely not a cause for concern. They were the old saying ‘fucking like bunnies’ in the flesh and she couldn’t get enough. The heights he took her body were things she’d only read about before she started sleeping with him. Now, she certainly preferred experiencing it firsthand.

Laying there wrapped up underneath him, it was all she could think about. That and the fact that she wished she knew this was where they’d end up when she met him. She might have gone about things differently had she known.

“Are you finally going to tell me what that little display was earlier?” He questioned against her stomach.

She twisted one of his raven curls around her finger as she spoke. “I don’t fully know. Hearing you be the boss was a huge turn on. Are you mad?”

“A little. It was reckless and can’t happen again.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

He rested his chin on her belly button and looked up at her. “I’m serious.”

“I know and I sincerely apologize. I fully intended to behave when I got here. I don’t know what came over me. Can you forgive me?”

“There’s honestly nothing to forgive. It all worked out in the long run if I do say so myself.”

“I can say with one hundred percent honesty that I’ve never done anything like that before. You are definitely getting quite a few firsts out of me.”

Saying the words out loud made Dany realize how true the statement was. All of her experience failed to prepare her for the riddle that is Jon Snow. The moment she thought she knew all there was to know about him, he’d surprise her with something else and she loved it. Truthfully, she loved _him_ , but she didn’t think she was ready to tell him that yet.

Periodically, over the last few weeks she found herself mentally berating her past self. She probably would have saved herself a hell of a lot of arguments had she recognized the best thing for her was with her all along. Or perhaps things unfolded exactly the way they were supposed to. She didn’t often like to dwell on the past because it wasn’t like there was a bunch, she could do to change it. Instead, she chose to focus on everything she did have and right now that was a man, she adored more than anything who happened to be her best friend in the whole world.

“I’m glad there’s still a few wonders left in the world after all.” He replied. Jon loved to say words weren’t his forte, but somehow, he always knew what to say to comfort her.

“I guess we’ll see just how many there are huh?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Who knew you were such a sap?” Daenerys asked as she urged him up so she could kiss him.

Hanging out with him had always been one of her favorite things to do, but kissing Jon was definitely becoming a top contender. Regardless of what they were doing, he always made her feel safe and the runaway train that were her thoughts usually stopped whenever he was there. This was more of that same feeling. She couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact moment of the shift, but she knew without question that he was it for her. The reason that none of her past flings or relationships worked or even felt right were because they weren’t him.

She used her remaining strength, after their multiple rounds, to roll them so she was laying on top of him. She kissed him deeply before pulling back to look at him. The look he gave her, immediately had her insides smoldering. The affect he had on her was honestly not fair in the slightest, but she maintained eye contact.

A smile pulled at his lips. “What?”

“Nothing, I like looking at you. Is that a problem?”

“Never.” He responded before peppering her face with kisses, pulling school age giggles from her.

The kisses quickly turned to groping and he already had her internally begging for more. It’d become apparent that they were insatiable for one another. It was honestly a miracle that either of them got anything done, especially anything that required being somewhat presentable. She groaned when her phone started buzzing forcing them to break apart.

Dany typed a response to the message she received and shot Jon an apologetic look. It was extremely easy to lose track of time when she lost herself in him. If it were anyone else, she’d be concerned by just how much of herself she was offering, but it was impossible to hold that same level of hesitation with him. He was patient and understanding, two qualities that are far and few between nowadays.

“You sure you have to go?” He asked, gripping her midsection a little tighter as she tried to get up.

“We both know it’s bad form to cancel plans with someone last minute. Especially her. We’d or rather _I’d_ neverlive this down.”

Jon pulled his face into an adorable pout and gave her ass a squeeze before he ultimately let her go. “You’ll make this up to me?”

“We’ve been making it up to each other all day, but you know I got you.” She leaned down to give him a quick kiss. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go make myself presentable and at least change my underwear. I’ll leave those with you. Something to remember me by.”

He sat up on his elbows and watched as she gathered her remaining items and went to the bathroom. Having him watch her while naked always did something to her. The look on his face every time could only be described as pure awe.

Dany quickly cleaned herself up, threw on a pair of panties she pulled out of the drawer and got dressed. She said her goodbyes to Jon, promising that she wouldn’t be gone long and headed out to her destination. She arrived first and grabbed a seat by the bar. It wasn’t often that she was texted out of the blue for a meet up, so she didn’t really know what to expect for the evening.

“Hi. I’m so sorry I’m late.”

“It’s really no problem. I haven’t been waiting long.” She replied as her companion settled into the seat next to her.

“That makes me feel so much better. I left in enough time, but there was a little more traffic than expected for a Monday evening.”

“Anything is liable to happen around here honestly. There’s really no way to gauge it.”

Over the years, she hadn’t spent _too_ much time with Sansa Stark one on one, so she wasn’t entirely sure why she agreed to meet with her, but here she was. Obviously, they got along well during the time they spent together. It was just that texting and dinner outings weren’t exactly what they did, in all honesty, she barely did it with Arya and they were much closer. They ordered drinks and she patiently waited for Sansa to reveal whatever it was that was on her mind.

She began to get weary as more time passed. Her overactive imagination started devising worst case scenarios and she was starting to get a little worried. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course!” The other woman replied looking momentarily befuddled. “You’re probably thinking I’m crazy. I asked you to meet me and never gave a hint of the reason.”

“Crazy? Of course not. I can’t say I’m not a little curious though. You sure everything’s okay?”

“Yes. Everything is good.” Sansa took a deep breath and let out a humorless chuckle. “That’s actually part of the problem.”

Dany sipped on her drink for a moment. “You lost me. If everything’s good, how is that a problem? “

“Sorry. I know I’m not making any sense. I need a little advice and I don’t really have anyone that I can ask. Robb’s a guy so he wouldn’t get it, Arya’s too young to understand and I _really_ don’t want to talk to my mother about any of this.”

“I’m all ears. And you can always talk to me about anything.”

She saw how Sansa visibly relaxed at her previous statement. Before that moment Daenerys never realized how much of an impact a substantial female friendship had on a woman’s life. She had Missy and even Margaery if there were stuff she absolutely needed to talk about, but she didn’t realize how important that was. It was one of those things she didn’t even realize she was taking for granted because she assumed everyone had that.

“Thank you.” Sans started and she nodded her head. “Theon asked me to move in with him and I’m not entirely sure I’m ready for that yet.”

She could feel the shock spread out across her face and she instantly schooled her expression into something more neutral before the red-haired woman could see it. Internally, however, she was screaming at that bit of news.

“Wow. I didn’t know you guys were that serious. It was presented like an occasional hook up type of thing.”

“Most people don’t. I didn’t want to advertise it originally because he’s Theon and he’s friends with two of my brothers, but he surprised me. When it started, I really thought he was in it just for the sex. Turned out I was extremely wrong about that.” A blush started creeping up her neck as she talked.

“Nothing wrong with that. Guys definitely keep us guessing sometimes, which can be a good thing in the long run. What part has you hesitating though? Or is it living with a guy in general?”

“I think it’s in general. Maybe. I don’t know for real. I hadn’t given it a lot of thought before now. He asked and I think I sort of just started freaking out.”

“That’s completely understandable. Up until now, you’ve only either lived with your family or, alone right?” Sansa nodded. “There’s bound to be some apprehension in that case. I won’t lie to you, it is a huge step, but as long as you two can communicate with each other I think you’ll be just fine.”

“Is that what works for you and Jon? I know it’s not really any of my business, but I’m really nervous about this.”

The question threw her momentarily. When she gave her advice on communication, she’d been thinking about a past situation. Her current relationship hadn’t crossed her mind in terms of a reference point because there was no nervousness or hesitation, she realized. From the moment she accepted that she was truly angry at seeing another woman in his apartment, Dany was absolutely sure in her feelings for Jon and everything that had happened since made her certainty stronger.

“Technically, we don’t live together.”

“You don’t? Bran and Rickon made it seem like you did.”

She giggled at the assumption. “Good to know everyone’s invested. We spend most nights together and tend to share closet space, but we both have our own apartments. Granted, they’re in the same building, so I know that’s a little different than most couples who live apart. He signed his lease not too long ago, so we haven’t discussed it yet, but we do talk about who’s house we’re staying at. Compared to what I’ve experienced in the past this definitely helps. You get to learn about someone’s quirks without having to be bombarded by them all at once.”

“You two have an unfair advantage but thank you. That helps a lot.”

“Anytime. I know I don’t know much about your relationship with him, but you two have an advantage too. That history between you, helps more than you think it does. I promise.”

The two of them ordered food and talked some more before they separated. Her head was swirling from the information she received, but she was glad that Sansa was comfortable enough coming to her for help. In all actuality, she was closer to the Stark siblings than she was her own most of the time.

Jon was already knocked out when she arrived back to his place, so she showered and joined him. With how busy they both were right now; it was somewhat common for them to sort of be two ships passing. They communicated frequently via phone calls and text, but sometimes that face to face was a little scarce and when they did have it, they were often too exhausted or running too late to really enjoy each other.

Daenerys woke one morning alone. She already knew he had to go in early for some project, but she still liked at least seeing him before either of them needed to start their day. The clinginess was another new experience for her, but not an unwelcomed one. She stretched out her muscles before reaching for her phone. Underneath it she found a box with a note from Jon asking her to FaceTime him before opening it.

She was definitely suspicious, but after completing her morning routine, she complied and unlocked her phone to call him. She sent a short reply to Missy about the staff meeting while she waited for him to pick up.

“I see you got my note.” He said with a huge grin when the video came in. 

“I did.”

“Did you open it?”

“No, you asked me not to. What’s with all the cloak and dagger?”

“You’ve never been one to always follow directions, so I had to ask… I wanted to see your face when you opened it.”

She gave him a puzzled look and he urged her to open her gift. She propped her phone up on the pillow, pulled the box of the nightstand and opened the box. Her eyes popped wide open as soon as she revealed the contents of the tiny white package.

“Mr. Snow?!”

The look in his eyes, sent shivers down her spine. The lust currently displayed on his features rivaled her own. Jon was sexy at the best of times, she would always admit that, but it was off the charts when he looked at her like that. She was seriously cursing the need to be a functioning member of society by going to work. She wanted him right then and there, nothing else was remotely important.

“Is this what I think it is? Or are my eyes playing tricks on me?”

“It is…” He leaned closer to his camera and grinned. “I want you to wear it today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed. The fun 😏 times were going to be in this chapter, but as always the story has a mind of it's own lol.


End file.
